Percy y sus Conquistas
by anonimus maximus
Summary: Por un muy bajo contenido harem en español, y un reto a mi persona, este sera un Fic Percy/Harem Lemon. SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD, NO LEERLO (YA TE LO ADVERTI).
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer esto, se le recuera que es un fic lemon, si eres menor de 18 años y lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

1) Hazel.

Percy pensó que era un día agradable para salir a dar un paseo con Blackjack, asi que se dirigió a los establos, todo parecía normal hasta que escucha unos gemidos provenientes del el interior, confuso Percy se asoma con cuidado y se queda con los ojos como platos, en el interior de los establos estaba Hazel en toda su gloria desnuda en un pajar, masturbándose.

La semidiosa metía sus dedos con furia en su pliegues jugosos, y gemía lo mas bajo que podía, con su mano libre se pellizcaba uno de sus pezones oscuros. Percy se pone duro, no es para menos pues la hija de Hades era una belleza, a sus 15 ya tenía una tetas CC, una cadera mediana, unos labios turgentes que no paraban de dar tiernos gemidos "ideales para chupar vergas" (entre comillas son pensamientos de Percy), un culo torneado, un cabello rizado hermoso, no tenía mucha estatura, pero sus piernas eran suaves y delicadas, un pequeño coño sin pelo cubierto de sus jugos de amor, y una piel lisa y de color chocolate que hacia agua a la boca a cualquiera.

Percy vio que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, impulsado por la lujuria se desnuda y se dirige hacia donde está ella, al llegar Percy tenía la verga a la misma altura que la cara de Hazel en el pajar , Percy toca la mejilla de Hazel con su verga, esta abre los ojos asustada, pero ver a Percy y su gran verga milímetros de la cara (que era muy impactante pues eran unos 25 cm), y con lo cachonda que estaba, tomo sin pensar la virilidad de Percy en su boca cálida y húmeda, Percy soltó un gemido involuntario, no se había equivocado esos oscuros labios estaban hechos para mamar vergas, sentía la legua de Hazel lamer la cabeza de su pene con fervor, sentía además las suaves manos de Hazel en sus enormes bolas bien cargadas, dándoles suaves caricias.

Percy también se sorprendió al ver como Hazel le estaba dando una garganta profunda, tragando todos sus 25 cm "dioses quien pensaría que Hazel sería tan puta". Entonces Percy agarro la cabeza de Hazel y movió sus caderas cada vez más rápido, golpeando la garganta de Hazel, cosa que aunque ella no se esperaba, estaba disfrutando cada segundo de que Percy le esté jodiendo la boca.

Después de un rato Percy se cansa y saca su verga de la boca de Hazel con un POP húmedo, esta lo ve sin entender porque se detuvo, a continuación, él se acuesta y toma a Hazel por la cintura y la pone encima de él.

Quieres montar un semental?- le pregunta Percy con voz socarrona.

Hazel se sonroja, además se preocupa de cómo encajaría esa verga de caballo que tenía Percy en su coño virgen. Está haciendo un acopio de valor, se empala ella misma hasta el fondo, ella se quedó sin aliento "mierda! Gracias a todos los dioses que perdí mi gimen con la equitación" se sentía completamente llena, empezó lenta pero conforme se fue ajustando al tamaño de Percy ella lo montaba como una vaquera persiguiendo cuatreros

Mierda Percy! Ah, tu verga ah es increíble ah mierda!- gemía Hazel mientras seguía montándolo.

Y esto solo empieza- le contesta Percy mientras la baja de el, y la pone en cuatro.

Oh! Quieres montar a esta yegua en celo, Percy? – Pregunta una cachonda Hazel mirando sobre su hombro y moviendo el culo de forma tentadora.

Percy no contesto, solo metio su verga hasta el fondo de su coño apretado.

Si! Cógeme!, cógeme como la yegua en celo que soy!- le gritaba Hazel llena de placer.

Percy no perdió el tiempo y embistió con fuerza su verga contra su coño, Hazel estaba en el Eliseo, podía jurar que cada embestida que Percy le daba, su verga golpeaba contra su cuello uterino, amaba esta sensación, simplemente deliciosa, y cuando Percy tomo sus tetas y las estrujo, ella sabía que estaba cerca de acabar.

Percy ah estoy cerc- pero no pudo acabar la frase pues Percy le pellizco los pezones y la llevo al más ardiente orgasmo que Hazel allá tenido jamás. El coño de Hazel se contrajo tan fuertemente que Percy no pudo mas y se corrió dentro de Hazel.

Cuando ella sintió el semen caliente de Percy llenar su coño hasta el borde, tuvo otro orgasmo, y otro, y otro, ella no sabía si era posible pero el placer de tener su útero fértil lleno del espeso esperma de Percy era demasiado para ella y se desmallo con Percy aun viniéndose en su interior.

Cuando acabo de venirse y salir de la semidiosa, Percy vio su obra;

Hazel yacía en el pajar, pequeña, hermosa, con su piel del color del chocolate cubierta de sudor, su coño llena de semen, con el estómago abultado de la monstruosa cantidad que había depositado en ella (parecía tener tres meses de embarazo), y dormida en el pajar, era una visión tan erótica que Percy se endureció.

Se acercó a la boca de la morena y frotó la punta de su verga en los deliciosos labios de Hazel, ella se despertó y al ver la verga de caballo de Percy llenar sus labios con su pre semen ella se sonroja, pero ella abre la boca permitiéndole la entrada a Percy, a diferencia de su primera mamada, esta era muy suave, ella chupaba tiernamente la verga de Percy, jugueteando con su lengua mientras lo veía con amor, Percy gemía suavemente, era increíble como Hazel le estaba llevando al orgasmo, con una mamada tan suave y esos ojos dorados amorosos, ellos por un momento no estaban teniendo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor.

Percy le froto la mejilla mientras le dice "buena chica, aquí tienes tu desayuno cremoso " mientras se corría en la boca de Hazel, la cual con renovado entusiasmo bebió todo lo que pudo y más, pero era tanto que una parte goteo de sus labios y lleno sus tetas.

Después de tragar el esperma de Percy, Hazel le da un besito en la punta de su ahora flácida verga " gracias mi semental".

* * *

 **Bueno este fue el primer capitulo, si te gusta y quieres que continue mandame un review o PM, o si quieres alguna chica en particular o si quieres compartir una idea eres bienvenido a opinar.  
**


	2. Capitulo 2

2) Anfitrite.

Percy estaba emocionado, se iba a reunir con su padre, cosa muy rara, y más raro es que sea en la propia Atlántida, solo sería una noche, pero poder estar con su padre Poseidon valdría la pena, además que llegaría para la cena, es decir; toda la comida olímpica que puedas comer!. Si señor nada podría arruinar este día… o eso pensaba hasta que la vio.

Pero miren quien está aquí- dijo una indiferente Anfitrite- el hijo bastardo de mi marido.

"Perra" obviamente nunca espere que mi madrastra estaría presente, en el comedor estábamos solo mi padre, en la cabecera de la mesa (echa de coral), Anfitrite y yo. La comida era como me la esperaba, una infinidad de manjares todos de la más alta cocina, y por ser mi padre Poseidon, todos relacionados al mar.

Lo malo es que Anfitrite se sentó a mi lado, si tuviera que adivinar diría que esta es otra de las varias estratagemas que ideo mi padre para que su esposa y yo nos llevemos bien, basta con vernos para saber que no han funcionado. Ahora tenía que soportar a mi madrastra sentada a cinco centímetros de mi por toda la cena.

"bueno, al menos la comida se ve estupenda" pensé mientras estiraba la mano para tomar unos camarones al ajillo, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo, Anfitrite lo tan rápida como una anguila morena, la mire pero ella solo me ignoro mientras ponía el camarón en su plato con naturalidad, y así continuo quitándome cada cosa que intentaba agarrar para comer.

"Ya estuvo bueno" pensé cuando vi como ella me miro con altives mientras comía un bocado de churrasco de mero que me acababa de quitar. Por mucho que quería usar mis poderes para que el agua se la llevara al fondo de la fosa de las marianas, usar mis poderes contra la reina del mar sería inútil, y hablar con mi padre lo sería aún más, tenía que haber una manera de darle una lección a esta perra.

Una idea llego a mí, una idea loca, arriesgada y estúpida, pero una idea al menos, eso sí, si funcionaba a ella se le caería la cara de vergüenza, así que entre en acción.

Qu-que e-estas asiendo Perseo!?- murmuro una descolocada Anfitrite, ella nunca espero que empezará a masajear su muslo, con suavidad pase mi mano por su bien torneado muslo "será una perra pero está muy sexy, mi padre tiene un excelente gusto" por encima de la falda de su vestido.

Al ver que ella solo trataba de ignorar lo que hacía, levante su vestido revelando su muslos blancos como perlas y sus bragas verdes cubriendo su coño, ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió como pasaba mis callosas manos por su piel desnuda, subiendo y bajando, llegando casi tocar su intimidad, Anfitrite me miro escandalizada e impotente, le susurre "ves que se siente no poder hacer nada cuando alguien no deja de joderte la vida" le dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre su sexo por encima de sus bragas, ella soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

Estuvimos así unos minutos en los cuales yo no dejaba de masajear su clítoris por encima de su ropa, al poco tiempo note algo húmedo.

Valla, valla, te estas mojando aquí abajo?- dije entre dientes al oído de Anfitrite la cual se sonrojo aún más, yo sonreí – esto te encantara entonces- le dije mientras apartaba las prendas y rebelaba su coño afeitado y procedí a meter mis dedos en su interior haciendo que soltara un gemido.

Te ocurre algo mi reina?- pregunto mi padre.

Na-nada mi-i see-ñor- decía sonrojada y con dificultad pues no deje de masturbarla ni un segundo.

Ella me miro suplicante, pero yo solo metí un tercer dedo en su coño, y los movía de adentro hacia afuera, los retorcía en su interior, casi tonto como ella lo hacía en la mesa, como golpe de gracia pellizque su clítoris haciendo que se corriera en mi mano, le daré crédito, ella se llevó con rapidez una servilleta a la boca para ahogar un grito y exitosamente logro pasar las contracciones pos orgasmo como si desechara algo en su servilleta.

So-lo un meji-mejillón agrio, que-querido- decía recuperando el aliento, y por imposible que parezca mi padre se tragó esa tontería, Annabeth me debe 20 dracmas, mi padre es más tonto que yo.

Sonreí y lleve mi mano cubierta por los jugos de Anfitrite a mi boca y lo lamí ante la mirada impactada de ella- realmente sabroso, una exquisitez- dije mientras por fin pude comer tranquilo.

O al menos por los próximos quince minutos hasta que sentí una mano delicada sobre mi muslo.

Voltee a Anfitrite que me miraba con desafío en sus ojos mientras ponía su mano sobre mi pantalón justo donde tenía mi virilidad y comenzó a masajear y apretar mi verga sobre mi pantalón logrando ponerme duro.

"así que quiere jugar, bueno tendrá que hacer algo mejor qu-" mis pensamientos se congelaron cuando ella con una sonrisa malévola desapareció mis pantalones y mi ropa interior.

"mierda!" ahí estaba yo, sentado en la mesa con mi padre de un extremo, y completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

Así que pensaste que podías humillarme así en mi propia casa y salir impune!?- susurro en mi oído mientras agarraba mi verga ya dura- oh miren, el bastardo pervertido esta duro- dijo mientras empezaba a masturbarme con su suave y delicada mano- tu madrina tendrá que enseñarle al pervertido a portarce en la mesa-

"una perra" definitivamente, yo no podía hacer nada, solo continuar comiendo como si nada… cosa difícil teniendo la mano de una diosa caliente dándome la paja de mi vida.

Con el tiempo ella fue aumentando el ritmo de su mano, llego al punto en que sus tetas DD brincaban un poco, fue un milagro que mi padre son se diera cuenta, no paso mucho tiempo antes que sintiera que estaba cerca, entonces Anfitrite dejo caer su tenedor al suelo.

Ups! – ella con una sonrisa se metió bajo la mesa con la excusa de buscar el tenedor, en nada siento unos carnosos labios alrededor de mi verga.

Si señores, mi puta madrastra me estaba dando una mamada en medio de la cena, gruñí de la sorpresa, cosa que fue fácil pasar por una tos, no dure mucho pues su trabajo manual ya me tenía a punto, me corrí en su boca cálida, pude sentirla bebiendo mi semen por un rato, pero antes que terminara de correrme ella quito sus labios, no se porque, solo sé que cuando acabe de correrme ella salió de debajo de la mesa, limpiando sus labios con una servilleta y sosteniendo una copa de oro con la otra, se sentó de nuevo y bebió de su copa soltando un gemido.

Mmnn la mejor cosecha, si señor- dijo mientras lamia las gotas blancas de sus labios y me sonreía, Yo abrí los ojos como platos, la muy perra vertió mi esperma en esa copa para tomárselo a tragos lentos!

En eso llego un tiburón tigre, que nado directo a mi padre y le dijo algo que no entendí.

Tengo que irme hay problema que requiere mi atención, disfrutad del resto de la cena los dos- y dicho eso mi padre y el tiburón se fueron dejándonos a mi madrastra y a mi solos.

Me levante, aun sin pantalones senté a Anfitrite sobre la mesa- hora de la revancha!- dije con desafío.

Nop, es hora del postre- dijo ella y al tronar sus dedos toda la comida ahora eran helados, jarabes, crema batida, fresas, cerezas y otras cosas para untar que no les preste mucha atención, pues además la diosa frente a mí se había quedado completamente desnuda, exceptuando su corona con tenazas de cangrejo y perlas.

Con una sonrisa traviesa Anfitrite se estiro sensualmente en la mesa, tomo jarabe de chocolate el cual se unto en las pierna, dejando líneas de chocolate de sus pies bonitos hasta sus muslos, luego lomo jarabe de fresa y se lo coloco en sus brazos, trazando líneas rojas de sus manos a sus senos, coloco crema batida en sus pezones rosados y una cereza arriba de cada uno, metió la tapa de crema batida en s coño y la vi gemir mientras ella se llenó a si misma de crema batida de adentro hacia afuera y coloco una fresa grande en la punta, de ultimo se recostó y me miro aun sonriendo- buen provecho – tomo una fresa con los dientes y se quedó expectante de lo que aria.

Después de dos segundos de shock, fui por mi postre.

Tome uno de sus pies y con cuidado pero con avidez bese, lamí y chupe mi camino hasta su muslo oyendo sus suaves gemidos, luego hice los mismo con su otro pie solo que al terminar me dirigí a su coño lleno de crema, me comí la fresa de un mordisco y le siguió toda la crema, dedique principal atención en limpiar su clítoris y sus pliegues los cuales lamí y chupe aun cuando ya no quedaba crema, los gemidos de mi madrastra pasaron a gritos, no pare hasta que se corrió y bebí sus dulces jugos.

Mientras ella se recuperaba de su orgasmo, limpie de crema de fresa sus brazos, a cada uno le chupe sus dedos, lamí mi camino hasta sus tetas, en donde devore las cerezas, la crema y mordisque sus pezones ganándome mas gemidos.

A la final tome la fresa de su boca mientras nos besábamos con pasión, mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio, sentí como ella tomaba mi verga y la guiaba a su coño divino.

Ah Perseo Ah eres más grande que tu padre!- me dijo entre gemidos, cosa que hiso que aumentara mi ego interno, empecé el vaivén con mi cadera.

Mas, más rápido!- exigió mi madrastra mientras envolvía sus piernas a mi alrededor y me presionaba a su interior.

Entonces le di con todo, con cada embestida golpeaba su útero, cosa que le hacía grita cual poseída.

SI! MAS FUERTE! AH! ROMPEME EN DOS! COJOME COMO UNA PERRA EN CELO!- gritaba mientras rezaba que no hubiera peces curios que la escucharan.

Anfitrite! Me esto- empecé a advertirle pero…

ADENTRO!, VENTE DENTRO! QUIERO TU POTENTE SEMEN EN MI COÑO DIVINO! – grito mientras nos corríamos simultáneamente.

Anfitrite por un momento pensó que ya no estaba viva, sentía un placer intenso al sentir como su hijastro la llenaba con galones de esperma semi-divina, sintió como su fértil útero se hinchaba con cada contracción de su verga dentro de ella, cosa que no paro durante varios minutos, cuando Percy saco su verga ya flácida del coño de su madrastra, Anfitrite tenía una pansa de tres meses de embarazo.

Mnnn tanto semen- dijo Anfitrite en un gemido, mientras ponía una mano en su pansita para acariciarla, y otra en su coño para que el semen caliente no se saliera de ella.

Y dime, como le explicamos a papa sobre eso- dijo Percy apuntando a la pansa de la reina.

Tranquilo, que con una ilusión para ocultar esto es muy fácil de hacer- dijo quitándole importancia mientras hacía parecer la ropa de ambos y todo quedaba limpio.

Uff que bueno, mi padre no me volvería a invitar si se enterara que me acosté con usted- dijo tranquilizándose.

Por eso no se enterara, de echo ahora en más acordaremos visitas más seguido- dijo mientras se acercaba sonriendo a Percy.

Eso me gustaría mucho señora- dijo mientras también se acercaba a ella sonriendo igual.

Nada de señora, para ti soy mama, Anfy, mami, puta, perra, vertedero de semen dependiendo la situación y que tan cachonda me pongas- término mientras se besaban.

* * *

 **Y ahi va otro, escogi a Anfitrite porque ya era hora que alguien la usaran! Dios, juro que solo la e visto en tres fanfics lemon y todos en ingles!**

 **ya tengo algunos capistulos hechos, por eso es que no tarde nada en poner la conti.**

 **gracias a los que comentaron, tomare en cuenta sus sugerencias, recuerden mas reviews mas imaginacion tendre, bye.**


	3. Capitulo 3

3) Piper.

Era un día normal, barrer el piso con los demás campistas en la práctica con espada, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Clarisse, la cual termino en empate para variar, el almuerzo fue lo común, todo era normal… hasta que encontré la daga de Piper en mi puerta.

Al dirigirme a mi cabaña, encontré que la daga Katoptris estaba tirada a un lado de mi puerta.

"qué raro" pensé, pues Piper nunca se separaba de ella, encogiéndome los hombros me digo que lo mejor sería devolvérsela a Piper, la cual estaba en su cabaña, "nada difícil" me dije "toco la puerta, le doy la daga y me regreso a mi cabaña".

Efectivamente fui recibido por Piper… Pero una Piper vestida solo con una bata de baño.

Percy! Que sorpresa, que te trae a esta casa de muñecas glorificada?- ella hablo con naturalidad, como si ella no estuviera vestida nada mas con una bata rosada, la cual estaba casi abierta mostrando el escote más grande que vi jamás, de sus increíbles tetas +DD solo no se veían los pezones, se notaba que se estaba bañando pues su pelo castaño estaba húmedo.

Per-perdona, es que encontré tu daga en mi puerta y vine a devolvértela- dije cuando me recompuse del shock, y apartaba la vista de sus gloriosas tetas.

A si? Que extraño, no me imagino como habrá llegado ahí- dijo mientras tomaba su daga- gracias por traérmela Percy, ven te invito algo de tomar- dijo mientras caminaba al interior de su cabina.

Lo cierto es que una bebida no me caería mal, entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí, camine hasta donde Piper me esperaba sentada en una silla con una mesita y otra silla, como en una fiesta de té, Piper tenía razón, esta era una casita de muñecas, lo único que me parecía fuera de lugar es que no había otro campista en ella.

Y el resto?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba.

Se fueron de compras, hoy había unas rebajas en el nuevo centro comercial, por lo que no volverán en horas- dijo mientras me pasaba un de dos vasos que tenía- espero que te guste la leche.

La verdad es que no me gustaba mucho la leche como bebida, pero acepte el vaso, al tomarlo me di cuenta que estaba tibio, mientras lo llevaba a mis labios note su olor dulzón, le habría agregado vainilla o azúcar?, a la final bebí un sorbo y abrí mucho los ojos.

"deliciosa" era mi único pensamiento, no creí que habría algo mejor que las galletas de mama, pero esto, esto era otra cosa!

Me bebí el vaso en 3 tres tragos más, y no fue hasta ese momento que note que se me había formado un bulto enorme en mis pantalones.

Sonrojado intente cubrirme, no entendía como me había excitado tanto, levante la mirada a Piper para ver si se había dado cuenta, pero lo que vi me dejo A) con la boca abierta, B) con los ojos como platos, y C) con una erección el doble de dura.

Piper estaba bebiendo de su vaso, pero ella lo inclino mucho causando que se derramara por su barbilla, los ríos blancos corrían libres por su piel color canela y aterrizaban en sus orbes suaves llenándolos de la dulce bebida.

Piper dejo de beber y dejo su baso en la mesa, miro hacia abajo el desorden que había hecho con indiferencia, entonces abrió lentamente su bata mostrándome sus pezones rosados, y con sus delicadas manos comenzó a esparcir lentamente la leche por lo que quedaba de sus tetas, suavemente y con cuidado cubrió la totalidad de sus pechos con el dulce líquido, una vez acabo me dirigió una mirada ardiente, aun con restos de leche en sus labios y barbilla.

Se levantó, y como su bata estaba abierta, pude ver su coño sin pelo entre sus piernas, camino hacia mi lentamente y meneando sus caderas.

Cuando llego, tenía sus increíbles tetas cubiertas de leche a nivel de mi cara, yo ni lento, ni perezoso empiezo a limpiar toda la leche derramada.

Mnn si, bébela toda mnn limpia esas enormes tetas con tu lengua Percy- gemía Piper mientras me acariciaba el cabello, pase mi lengua por debajo de sus senos, pase a los bordes, luego a los pezones, los cuales me dedique a morder y chupar suavemente haciendo que Piper levantara la cabeza y gimiera más fuerte.

Segui lamiendo y besando mi camino hasta su ello donde le di un mordisco de amor haciéndola suspirar, y le deje un chupetón, luego lamí su barbilla hasta sus labios rosados, nos besamos con fiereza, nuestras lenguas peleaban entre si con fuerza, fue tanto que nuestra saliva se escapaba de nuestros labios.

Estaba tan ocupado en ese cachondo beso, que no note cuando ella me había quitado los pantalones, solo me di cuenta cuando Piper me comenzó a pajear con sus manos de seda.

En ese momento la lleve a la pared más cercana, tire su bata al suelo y me saque la camisa.

Piper supo que es lo que quería así que se inclinó poniendo sus manos en la pared, mostrando su buen culo relleno y su coño muy húmedo.

Ven aquí y cógeme, niño grande- me dijo sensualmente mientras volteaba sus ojos caleidoscópicos hacia mí y movía su culo provocativamente, No sé si uso su encanto vocal, pero solo un loco o un gay no lo harían, encaje mi verga hasta el fondo del su apretado coño.

SI! No sabes cuánto tiempo! Ah he esperado por la una verdadera verga como la tuya Percy!- dijo gimió ella mientras yo perforaba su coño por atrás.

Punto De Vista. Gaitero.

Oh, es por eso que me pusiste esa carnada?- dijo Percy mientras ponía sus caderas en mi cadera- Porque eres una perra en celo!?- dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas.

Si!-dije

CHAPOTEO

Me quede sorprendida, Percy me estaba dando nalgadas!

Habla fuerte perra- ordeno el mientras me dio otra nalgada.

SI! YO SY TU PERRA EN CELO!- grite, no por dolor, esas nalgadas me estaban calentando como nunca- GOLPEE EL CULO DE ESTA PERRA! CASTIGUE SU PEQUEÑO COÑO CON SU VERGA SEÑOR!- grite sin importarme si me oían afuera de la cabaña.

Eso pensaba hacer perra- dijo mientras me nalgueaba otra vez.

Así Percy estrello su verga hasta el fondo de mi coño, golpeando la entrada a mi útero una y otra vez en un poderoso vaivén, llenando la cabaña con ruidos de nalgadas, no por sus manos, que me sujetaban de la cintura, sino por su ingle que golpeaba mi culo con fuerza, y sus gordas bolas que golpeaban mi clítoris a cada tanto. Yo no podía hablar del placer que sentía, mi boca permanecía abierta gimiendo sin parar, con la lengua fuera, con una sonrisa de puta que no pude evitar poner.

Quizá necesites un castigo de verdad- lo oí decir- quizá debería abrir la ventana y mostrarle a todos lo puta que eres.

Abrí los ojos como platos, no lo había notado, pero mis manos estaban apoyadas en una ventana con cortinas cerradas, peor aún, esa ventana daba hacia la fogata, varios campistas pasan por ahí todo el tiempo, si Percy habría la ventana todos me verían desnuda, poniéndome de puntillas cada vez que Percy estrellaba su verga gigante contra mi vientre.

Sí, todos verían que eres más puta que tu hermana Drew- dijo en mi oído, jadee pues sentí su aliento cálido en mi cuello y su pecho fuerte en mi espalda.

Pero no lo hare- dijo aun en mi oído- que sería de mi reputación si me ven cogiendo a la perra del campamento- dijo mientras mordía mi oreja, haciendo que me corriera- Mierda!- dijo Percy, mi coño se contrajo tan fuerte que le hice venirse conmigo, y valla que se vino!

Olas y olas de semen llenaron mi vientre, dioses! Pensé iba a reventar como un globo. Estaba tan concentrada en mi placer que no vi que Percy me tiro en la cama más cercana (la de Drew), y no fue hasta ese momento que vi mi vientre antes plano, y abrí los ojos como platos, ahora parecía estar por mi tercer mes de embarazo, y el semen de Percy se salía a chorros de mi coño, iba detenerlo, pero Percy fue más rápido y sello la fuga metiendo su deliciosa verga en mi otra vez.

Ah! No me cansare nunca de tu pene Percy!- le dije mientras el empezaba otro vaivén, y además ponía mis piernas en sus hombros, lo que le hacía llegar más adentro mío!

Punto De Vista. Percy.

Envestí su coño con tanta fuerza que sus enormes tetas brincaban a todos lados, Tome uno de sus pezones con mi boca y empecé a chuparlo con fuerza, entonces abrí mucho los ojos… salía leche de sus Tetas!

Estas lactando? Tu esta- fui cortado por Piper.

No!- tomo aire del esfuerzo físico- las hijas de Afrodita lactamos desde que llegamos a la pubertad, es un poderoso afrodisiaco para todos menos a nuestros hijos ah!- termino en un jadeo pues nunca deje de penetrarla.

Así que eso fue lo que me diste de beber!?- le dije mientras aumente las embestidas- no eres una perra en celo, eres una vaca en celo- dije mientras apretaba una de sus tetas- una condenadamente ardiente vaca lechera en celo- termine mientras chupaba sus pezones y bebía tanta leche como podía.

Punto De Vista. Gaitero.

El- el está bebiendo mi leche, Percy estaba bebiendo de mis tetas mientras me penetraba como un toro!

Más tarde vería el chiste de que el me embestía como toro y que yo lactaba como vaca pero en ese momento mi mente se apagó.

Placer, eso era todo lo que sentía, la cara de puta volvió a mí, era incapaz de hablar, solo gritaba de placer, y los demás que se oía era la pelvis de Percy estrellarse contra la mía, Percy me cogió hasta que nos corrimos de nuevo.

Eso uff estuvo delicioso- dije exhausta viendo como mi vientre creció aún más de la brutal cantidad de espeso esperma que Percy deposito en mi muy fértil útero.

Intente pensar si hoy era un día seguro pero...

Quien dice que hemos acabado?- dijo Percy mientras atónita sentía como su verga, aun dura seguía en mi coño- Yo aún tengo fuerza de sobra, y con estas – el apretó mis tetas asiéndome gemir- tendremos HORAS de diversión garantizadas- termino sonriendo malévolamente, yo por mi parte sentí una mescla entre miedo y excitación, rece en silencio a mi madre para que no morir de placer… o que algún día volviera a sentir las piernas.

-6 horas más tarde-

Se podía ver a una mujer preciosa, completamente exhausta, cubierta de semen de pies a cabeza, su pelo un desastre, sus tetas llenas de mordidas y chupetones, con los pezones rojos e hinchados, su coño maltratado desbordando tanto semen que formo un chaco en la cama, sus piernas y brazos ahora inútiles estaban estirados por doquier, y una pansa que aparentaba unos seis meses de embarazo.

Pero Piper seguía despierta, porque? Por qué Percy estaba empujado su enorme verga en su garganta, él estaba de rodillas (una rodilla a cada lado de la cabeza de Piper) taladrando la garganta de la pobre chica que apenas y tenia fuerza para chuparlo.

Con un último gruñido, Percy vacío lo que le quedaba de esperma en la garganta de Piper. Cuando este saco su verga flácida de la boca de Piper con un mojado PLOP, esta se pasó la lengua por sus labios hinchados y dijo con voz entrecortada- la… mejor…. Cogida… del mundo- y se desmallo.

* * *

 **El tercer capítulo, voy a preguntarles algo; que chica NO quieren que aparezca, es una pregunta más sensata que preguntar quienes quieren que aparezcan.**


	4. capitulo 4

4) Artemisa.

La última cosa que recuerdo es irme a dormir a mi cama en mi cabaña, así que no me explico que hago en el bosque.

Mire a mi alrededor, solo había árboles y árboles, la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado, debía ser media noche.

Tranquilo Perseo- dijo una voz que reconocí.

Artemisa?- pregunte en lo que ella aparecía ante mí, se veía como una joven de 12 años, nada que ver con los tres mil que tenía en verdad.

Si, te he traído aquí por… - se cortó a mitad de la frase mientras se sonrojaba.

Alguna misión importante? – pregunte sin entender porque la diosa parecía nerviosa y avergonzada.

Nada de eso! – Dijo muy rápido, luego tomo aire- te traje aquí porque estoy en deuda contigo- término mientras evitaba mirada atónita.

En deuda? – pregunte sin entender nada- como es eso?

Tú me salvaste de Atlas- dijo ella tímida- te debo mi vida, y no he hecho nada para agradecértelo en todo este tiempo- termino mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

No tiene de que agradecer- le dije sin querer que se sintiera culpable.

No entiendes- empezó ella mirándome fijamente- una deuda de vida es sagrada, para una diosa aún más, es similar a romper un juramento del rio Estigio – termino mostrando el porqué de su preocupación.

Y como podemos resolverlo? - le pregunto al ver lo serio de la situación.

Debo recompensarte, debo darte algo que yo estime tanto como mi vida – dijo mientras volvía a sonrojarse.

Como qué? – pregunto sin entender que valoraría una diosa tanto como su vida.

Y-yo d-de-debo- ella tartamudeo muy roja, pero tomo aire y de una dijo- mi virginidad!

Yo me quede de piedra, debo haber oído mal, Artemisa una diosa VIRGEN me dijo que debía acostarme con ella!?

P-pero usted es una diosa virgen- refute- está prohibido que siquiera un hombre la vea desnuda!

Prohibido por la autoridad de mi padre- explico ella aun roja- pero ni el Rey de los dioses tiene autoridad por sobre las Moiras, ni tu ni yo podemos escapar de esto- sentencio ella.

No sabía si yo era afortunado o un condenado.

Mejor será que acabemos con esto- ella roja pero firme- te he traído a mi lugar favorito, este es el bosque de Yellowstone aquí nadie nos molestara.

Iba a decirle que no imaginaba que le gustara hacerlo al aire libre, pero decidí que sería suicidio decirlo.

Y como lo quieres hacer?- le pregunte para intentar que se relaje.

Cómo? Es que hay más de una forma? – ella me miro atónita.

Artemisa… que sabe del sexo?- le pregunte mientras levanto una ceja.

Ella se sonrojo más y murmuro- n-nada- yo abrí los ojos como platos.

NADA! – Grite del shock – como que nada!?

Pues esa, nada- se explicó muy incómoda y avergonzada- yo soy la diosa de la virginidad, nunca me moleste en aprender nada de eso.

En mi cabeza no me cabía la idea de pasar tres mil años sin enterarme de que es el sexo, pero pensándolo bien, Apolo seguía creyendo que todos lo aman, Ares y Afrodita siempre caen en las trampas de Hefesto y Zeus sigue siendo un cretino… definitivamente los dioses nunca aprenden algo nuevo.

Menee la cabeza de un lado al otro, "esto sería largo" pensé mientras me sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba mi espalda en un árbol- ven aquí- le dije mientras hacía señas para que se sentara en mis piernas.

Ella me miro dudosa y sonrojada, pero a la final se sentó en mis piernas apoyando su espalda en mi pecho, note que seguía con su forma de niña de doce años.

No preferirías cambiar de forma a… un poco mayor?- le pregunte.

Así me siento cómoda- dijo sin mirarme aun roja.

Bueno… eso es lo importante- empecé- en el sexo lo importante es que ambos disfrutemos de la unión, es algo que se hace no solo para concebir sino para relajarse y divertirse mutuamente- le explicaba mientras acariciaba su cuello y acariciaba su cabello castaño rojizo, sintiendo como ella se relajaba poco a poco.

Realmente se siente tan bien?- ella pregunto suavemente, y algo sonrojada, dioses puede que tenga más de tres mil años, pero es tan inocente como una niña de doce!

Si, si lo hacen bien claro, uno debe pensar no solo en su placer, también está el de su pareja es importante- continue explicando- uno debe intentar llevar al orgasmo a su pareja.

Orgasmo? – pregunto mirándome con inocencia en sus ojos plateados.

Será mejor que te lo muestre – dije- podría… desvestirte?

Ella se sonrojo, pero asintió con la cabeza, así pues con lentitud baje el cierre de su sudadera plateada, solo para notar A) ella no tenía nada debajo, se B) sus tetas eran CC!

La mire y ella se sonrojo- me gusta sentir como rosan contra mi sudadera- dijo mordiéndose el labio y sin mirarme.

Bueno, sabes algo de masturbación- ella me miro sin entender, yo suspire- es el darse placer uno mismo, mira con atención.

Con delicadeza tome sus tetas de buen tamaño, que debo admitir eran muy sexis, blancas como la porcelana y coronadas con pezones rosados, ella soltó un jadeo cuando suavemente con dos dedos en cada pezón los pellizque, mientras usaba las palmas para amasar el resto de sus suaves almohadillas.

e-eso ah sé si-siente rico ah- decía entre suspiros una sonrojada diosa de la luna, decidí agregar un tercer dedo a cada pezón acariciando suavemente las puntas de cada uno asiendo que empezará a gemir.

Punto De Vista. Artemisa

Se sentía Muy bien! Nunca había experimentado algo así antes, hace tiempo descubrí que mis pechos eran sensibles y que si no usaba sostén al cazar podía sentir como la tela de la sudadera rosaba mi piel, cosa que se sentía bien, pero nunca tan bien como las manos callosas de Perseo en mis tetas!

Mas ah quiero más!- le exigí.

En respuesta el levanto uno de mis senos poniendo mi pezón a nivel de mi boca- lámelo- dijo en mi oído asiéndome estremecer, lentamente saque mi lengua y la pase por mi pezón, entonces abrí mucho los ojos.

"es aún mejor!" sentía como una descarga eléctrica atravesaba desde mi teta hasta mi cerebro, quería más, me quede prendada de mi propio pezón, lo mame como a los de mi madre cuando nací (si, los dioses recuerdan esas cosas). Cada chupetón, cada lamida era una descarga eléctrica de placer, como nadie me dijo de esto antes!

Perseo seguía trabajando mi otro pecho deliciosamente, entonces note que su mano libre acariciaba mi vientre plano, y fue descendiendo hasta mis pantalones, comenzó a deshacerlos, me sonroje más de lo que ya estaba, pero decidí ayudarlo desapareciendo el resto de mis prendas, quedándome desnuda… ante Perseo.

Punto De Vista. Percy

Mire las delgadas y suaves piernas de Artemisa, pero repare más en su coño sin pelo ya muy mojado, lentamente puse mi mano sobre él, sintiendo como la diosa se estremeció, y fui metiendo un dedo por sus labios inferiores, la oí gemir en su pezón, el cual no había dejado de chupar y lamer.

Estaba muy apretada, natural en una virgen, suavemente comencé un mete y saca sintiendo como Artemisa se retorcía encima mío, cuando sentí como aflojaba su coño metí otro dedo, asiéndola gemir más fuerte, con ambos dedos en su interior, los retorcí y palpe su interior de terciopelo buscado algo que le fascinaría, no tarde en dar con lo que buscaba, su punto G, Me basto con acariciarlo para hacer que Artemisa tuviera su primer orgasmo.

PERSEO! – ella grito con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se corría con fuerza, yo mientras le acaricie el cabello en lo que le pasaban los espasmos pos orgásmicos.

Qu-que fue es-eso? – me pregunto ella recuperando el aliento.

Eso fue un orgasmo- le dije mientras levante mi mano con sus jugos- y esta es tu eyaculación, el hombre también eyacula, pero la nuestra es blanca y más espesa- dije mientras lamia los dedos con sus jugos de amor ante sus impactados ojos.

Punto De Vista. Artemisa.

Verlo beber mis jugos me volvió loca, de un salto estrelle mis labios contra los suyos, mi primer beso, el que nunca pensé dar era mejor de lo que pensé, sentí como lamio mi labio inferior pidiendo la entrada a mi boca, yo lo deje pasar.

Su lengua jugueteo con la mía, ya entendía porque las parejas siempre andaban besuqueándose, esto era como ver estrellas. Podría continuar besándolo por horas, pero sentí algo duro contra mi culo.

Me separe de Perseo y vi como una tienda de campaña había aparecido en sus pantalones.

Yo hice eso?- le pregunte sin dejar de ver ese extraño fenómeno.

Bueno… si, es la reacción del hombre cuando este se excita- me explico mientras se quitaba los pantalones, y me quede atónita cuando vi el inmenso pene que guardaba dentro.

Es enorme!- exclame sonrojada, solo había visto los de los recién nacidos, por ser la diosa del parto, suponía al igual que el infante, también eso debía crecer, pero no sabía que tanto!

Gracias… creo- respondió Perseo- sabes dónde va esto verdad?

Yo asentí, no sabía nada del sexo, pero si el desarrollo del bebe es en el vientre, tenía que haber algo que encajara por la vagina, por eso se humedecía, para facilitar la penetración.

Creo que ya estas lo suficientemente húmeda as- lo interrumpí.

Espera- le detuve- me dijiste que lo importante del sexo era que tu pareja disfrutase, y yo no te e echo correrte- di dije mientras agarraba su verga, haciendo que se estremeciera.

No tan fuerte!- dijo con voz ahogada, de inmediato afloje el agarre y me sonroje- si quieres hacer, hazlo suavemente.

Seguí sus indicaciones, bombeé su gran herramienta de arriba abajo, y fui aumentando el ritmo conforme lo oía gruñir de placer, al poco rato vi que de la punta de su verga brotaban unas gotas blancas.

Ese es el pre semen- me informo- es para ayudar a la penetración, es casi lo mismo que el semen solo que menos fértil.

Yo recordé como el había lamido mis jugos, y entonces acerque mi boca a su pene, y lamí las gotas blancas.

Apenas su esperma toco mi lengua, note su sabor, era salado, pero no malo, y sentí el gusto a comida de mar, tendrá algo que ver con su padre? No lo sé, y la verdad no me importa.

Lamí cada una de las gotas que lamia de la verga de Perseo, al mismo tiempo que seguí pajeandolo, creo que así lo llamo el, note como se ponía más duro, y de un gruñido suyo, mucho líquido blanco salió de su verga.

Yo tenía la boca abierta alrededor de la cabeza de su verga, lo que no me dejo otra opción sino beber todo lo que podía, y la verdad eso me encanto, a cada trago me gustaba más el sabor, era delicioso, trague y trague mientras gemía del gusto.

Cuando de correrse limpie su verga, aun dura, con la lengua hasta no dejar ni una sola gota de su rico semen.

Creo que es el momento- dije con una sonrisa pero sonrojada.

Punto De Vista. Percy

Yo asentí y la recosté en la hierba del suelo, y la contemple, la diosa se veía muy hermosa con su piel de porcelana, sus bonitas tetas, su culo no era muy grande pero en ella se veía muy lindo, su pelo era hermoso, sus ojos plateados eran inocentes, y su rostro sonrojado iluminado a la luz de la luna me hiso pensar que Afrodita tenía una nueva rival.

Decidí ir despacio, en la posición de misionero ya que era su primera vez, la penetre despacio mientras la oí gemir, pero me sorprendí cuando llegue al fondo de su coño y no encontré ninguna barrera.

La-las dios-sas ah! No ti-tienen himen ah por el Estigio que bi-bien se si-siente tenerte dentro!- explico mientras gemía, mientras yo empecé el vaivén con mi cadera.

Ella estaba muy apretada, me costaba al principio moverme, pero a medida que fui aumentando el ritmo, más fácil era moverme.

Más! Quiero MAS!- Artemisa me gritaba al oído, y me encerraba entre sus delgadas piernas.

Yo aumente el ritmo como me lo mando la diosa, con cada golpe mi verga se estrellaba con la entrada a su utero, lo que la hacía revolverse en la hierba, y gritaba a los cuatro vientos sin importarle sin nos oían.

JODEME! JODEME! JODE MI PUTO COÑO!- gritaba frenética- NO SE COMO PUDE VIVIR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS SIN ESTO!

Si quiere estar jodida, pues le daré lo que quiere, agarre una de sus piernas y lo coloque en mi hombro, y empuje con fuerza en su coño golpeando directamente su punto G, ella abrió los ojos como platos.

OH MIERDA! PERCY! NO SE LO QUE HACES PERO NO PARES! – grito la diosa y yo me estremecí, hasta ahora ella no me había llamado Percy, oírle decirlo me excitaba mucho.

Dilo! Llámame así otra vez! – le exigí olvidando quien era el inmortal ahí y aumentando mis embestidas.

PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!- Grito Artemisa como una loca, oírle decir mi nombre y su coño apretado era mucho para mí.

Arty estoy a punto de- ella me interrumpió.

DENTRO! LLENA MI COÑO CON TU RICO SEMEN! – gritaba mientras apretaba su coño mientras nos corríamos juntos.

Punto De Vista. Artemisa.

La sensación de Percy corriéndose en mi coño me hiso terminar de darme cuenta de lo estúpida que fui al no querer perder mi virginidad en todo este tiempo.

Estigio bendito no paraba! Su verga no dejaba de lanzar chorro tras chorro de su fértil y delicioso esperma en mi coño divino, era glorioso.

Percy y yo nos besábamos en lo que duraba nuestro orgasmo mutuo, luego que termino, Percy intento salir de mi pero lo detuve.

No la saques! Por favor, quiero sentirte hasta que nos durmamos, y quiero tener tu enorme verga dentro mío mientras duermo- le suplique.

Si alguien hubiera dicho que un día rogaría a un hombre por su verga, ese alguien iba a morir sin pelotas.

Como gustes Arty- dijo mientras besaba la punta de mi nariz, y yo sonreí sonrojada.

Me gusta cuando me llamas Arty- dije mientras reaparecimos en la cama de Percy para dormir cómodos.

Y a mí que me llames Percy- dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

Nos quedamos así un rato, el acariciando mi cabello y yo acariciando mi pancita abultada de semen, parecía como si Percy me hubiera bendecido con su hijo, la solo idea me hiso sonreír. Y con este pensamiento me dormí en los brazos de mi amante, con su verga aun clavada en mi coño.

* * *

 **Y Arty se convirtio en mujer, algo muy comun en los fanfic la verdad.  
**


	5. Capitulo 5

5) Annabeth.

Necesitaba una ducha.

Ese era mi único pensamiento después de un día de entrenamiento, y de que la Srta. O'Leary me llenara con sus babas, yo enserio necesitaba una ducha.

Pero en vez de dirigirme a las deprimentes duchas del campamento, fui a mi cabina, pues uno de las varias gracias de ser hijo de Poseidón, es contar con una ducha privada en mi cabaña.

Al entrar a mi cabina fui directo a la ducha, no era diferente a un baño de cualquier casa, una ducha con puerta corrediza de cristal, una bañera e inodoro. Encendí el agua caliente, me desvestí y entre a la ducha sintiendo como el agua corría por mi piel, me lave todo el cuerpo quitándome de encima toda esa mugre, en serio, después de un día de trabajo duro esto era de verdad lo mas placentero, nada podía mejorarlo… o eso pensé hasta que sentí unos delgados brazos envolverme en un abrazo, mientras un par de enormes pechos se aplastaron contra mi espalda.

A pasado tiempo sesos de alga- dijo riendo la figura femenina a mis espaldas, yo sonreí al reconocer esa voz.

Chica sabia- dije mientras me volteaba y la veía en toda su gloria desnuda ante mí.

No sabes cuánto te extrañe- me dijo mientras nos besamos, por fin pude volver a besar esos labios sensuales después de varias semanas.

Ella había estado en el Olimpo dirigiendo la reconstrucción del Olimpo y no hemos tenido tiempo para estar el uno con el otro, toda esa falta que nos hicimos la expresamos en ese beso, el cual estuvo lleno del amor que sentíamos, y el cual se fue haciendo más caliente conforme nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron una contra la otra, y nuestros cuerpos desnudos se frotaban bajo el agua de la ducha y el baño de llenaba de vapor, cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos no solo con amor, sino también con lujuria.

Y no sabes cuánto entrañe tenerte dentro- dijo Annabeth sensualmente mientras sujetaba mi verga que ya estaba dura por nuestro caliente beso.

Yo también extrañe tu apretado coño- dije mientras metía dos dedos en su coño afeitado asiéndola gemir- y tus hermosas tetas- mientras apretaba uno de sus bronceados y enormes pechos EE, coronados por pezones rozados.

Mmnn entonces que esperamos- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Yo la volví a besar con pasión, la oí suspirar mientras fui bajando besando su barbilla, dejando un chupetón en su cuello marcándola como mía, baje hasta sus pechos y me quede un rato adorando sus seductores pezones, los lamí pasando mi lengua lentamente por sus aureolas mientras la oía gemir, los mordí suavemente asiéndola soltar unos pequeños gritos de placer, mientras con las manos exprimí el resto de sus tetas.

Luego continúe mi camino besando su vientre plano hasta llegar a su hermoso coño, procedí a besar su clítoris asiendo que la sabionda temblara de pies a cabeza, luego metí dos dedos por sus labios inferiores y empecé un mete y saca mientras lamia su clítoris con fervor.

P-Percy! – la oía gritar, entonces cambie de lugar, ahora mis dedos pellizcaban su clítoris y mi lengua serpenteaba en su coño- PERCY! – grito Listilla mientras se corría y yo bebía su dulce jugo de amor.

Pov. Annabeth.

Uff no sabes uff lo mucho que extrañaba esto- dije mientras recuperaba el aliento, Percy sabía exactamente donde estaban mis puntos débiles- me toca- dije sonriendo mientras caí de rodillas ante él y me acerco a su verga increíblemente grande.

Puse mis labios en la cabeza de su pene, dándole un besito, luego una lamida tras otra, como si fuera una paleta, lo cierto era que siempre me ha gustado el sabor que tenía Percy, al poco tiempo envolví su verga con mis labios.

"tan grande" pensaba encantada con lo grande que era la virilidad de mi novio, ya me había llegado a las amígdalas y aun le quedaba un cuarto de su verga afuera! Me prepare y devore lo que quedaba asiendo que su verga golpeara la parte de atrás de mi garganta, y mi nariz tocara su pelvis.

Empecé a mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo, mientras mi lengua masajeaba la parte inferior de su pene, sentí como Percy acariciaba mi pelo y gruñía de placer, eso me hiso sonreír.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se corriera en mi boca y solo eso basto para hacer que me corriera, solo bastaba con el sabor de su espeso esperma para hacerme venir, solo Percy tenía tal control sobre mí, yo bebí su salado semen, ola tras ola llego a mi estómago sin dejar nada por fuera, cuando dejo de venirse yo lamí todo lo que quedo de su semen y lo reuní en mi boca gimiendo mientras lo saboreaba con los ojos cerrados antes de tragarlo.

Veo que te sigue gustando- lo oí decir mientras yo abrí los ojos y sonreí al ver como su verga seguía dura.

Es mi sabor favorito en el mundo! – dije mientras me levantaba – ahora te necesito dentro – dije mientras me inclinaba en la puerta de cristal, gimiendo al sentir el frio del vidrio en mis pezones.

Sin respuesta alguna sentí como encajo su verga en mi coño de un solo golpe- SI! COGEME FUERTE! MIERDA! TE AMO PERCY!- gritaba como una puta, y lo cierto es que cuando sentía la deliciosa verga de Percy en mi interior la parte perra de mi cerebro me controlaba al completo volviéndome una ninfómana solo para Percy!

Sentía como llegaba hasta mi cuello uterino con cada golpe, cada golpe de sus caderas contra mi culo y el de sus gordas bolas contra mi clítoris sonaba como un chapoteo por el agua, y cada golpe hacia que la puerta de cristal temblara, me hubiera preocupado de que podría romperse, pero ahora lo único que quería era el semen de Percy en mi vientre.

VAMOS! CORRETE YA! POR FAVOR! HARE LOL QUE QUIERAS! PERO LLENA MI COÑO CON TU SEMEN! – grite desesperada, entonces Percy se detuvo y salió de mi- Pero que hades estas haciendo! – le encare molesta.

Dijiste que harías lo que sea o no? –dijo Percy, yo me maldije en silencio, pero asentí- bueno hay algo que experimente hace poco y fue muy caliente – el continuo mientras apagaba el agua- y con tus tetas y esa boquita tuya será aún mejor – termino con una sonrisa malévola asiendo que yo me estremeciera.

-Un rato después-

"yo y mi bocota" es lo que pude pensar mientras abría los pantalones de mi novio y sacaba su verga dura de la anticipación, a la final Percy quería que lo mamara mientras envolvía mis tetas en su verga, eso no era nada malo, lo malo es que quería que lo hiciera en el comedor durante la cena, y lo que es peor conmigo completamente desnuda!

"Lo bueno es que no dijo nada respecto mi gorra invisible" que era la única prenda que tenía ahora, esto era sin lugar a dudas una mala maña que agarro por la cena que tuvo en el palacio de sus padre.

Si, Percy me conto su aventura con su puta madrastra, y las que tuvo con las demás zorras, en vez de molestarme me encanto saber que mi novio jodiera a dos diosas y dos semidiosas sexis, no sabía porque pero me calentaba imaginar dichas escenas.

"ojala hubiese estado ahí!" pensé mientras envolvía la enorme verga de Percy con mis tetas grandes y use mis manos para apretarlas contra la carne palpitante entre ellos, "debo admitir que es muy cachondo hacerlo en público sin que nos vean" pensé sonrojada por mis sucios pensamientos.

Sin perder más tiempo envolví lo que quedaba de su verga con mi boca y empecé a mamarlo mientras lo lamia lo más discretamente posible.

Hola Piper, puedes venir un momento?- oí decir a Percy.

Percy! Que necesitas? – hoy a la zorra hablar con un tono sensual.

Bueno necesito un poco de "eso" ahora- le dijo el, mientras yo me preguntaba que Hades era "eso".

Mnn bien, pero espero algo a cambio ok?- dijo mientras salía corriendo a no sé dónde.

"ok eso fue raro" pensé mientras continuaba mi labor, mientras más rápido se corriera, más rápido tendría su semen en mi coño, Pero no había pasado ni dos minutos antes que Percy llamara la zorra de los establos.

Que necesitas Percy? – pregunto Hazel con vos tímida.

"si claro, se masturba en los establos donde cualquiera la podría ver y ahora es tímida" pensé mientras lamia el pene de Percy.

Mira, necesito que tu….- no pude oír mas porque hablo en el oído de la "yegua en celo"- y ella tendrá tu recompensa, podrías hacerlo?

Claro, no suena difícil – dijo con entusiasmo.

Entonces necesitaras esto- dijo Percy antes de sentir como una precio se fue de mi cabeza, abrí los ojos como platos, Percy me había quitado mi gorra!

Yo estaba completamente desnuda debajo de las mesas del comedor, donde cualquiera podría verme, y ahora siendo completamente visible!

Intente sacar la verga de Percy de mi boca para quejarme con él, pero puso una mano en mi cabeza impidiendo que me moviese, era claro que no me dejaría ir sin que lo hiciera venirse.

"cuando esto acabe ya me oirá" pensé mientras me apuraba en hacerlo venirse, antes que alguien me viera.

Menee la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras exprimía las mejillas succionando su pre semen, "debo admitir que esto es muy travieso…" pensé mientras amasaba mis tetas en su verga, poco a poco sentí mi ira disminuir.

En unos cinco minutos sentí como su verga se hincho y su semen fluyo a mi boca, "mnn delicia" la poca ira se evaporo mientras bebía los galones de rico esperma que su verga no dejaba de lanzar.

CLIP

Me voltee asustada al origen del ruido, sacando la verga de Percy de mi boca, y abro mucho los ojos, Hazel estaba a un metro de mí, con una cámara tomándome fotos!

Yo me quede helada mientras Hazel me tomaba foto tras foto, no note que Percy seguía corriéndose, y sin mi boca, todo su semen acabo en mi cara, mi pelo y mi pecho, no fue hasta que Percy dejo de venirse que Hazel dejo de fotografiarme y se me acerco sonriendo.

Ahora tomare mi recompensa- dicho eso la hija de Pluton me beso dejándome en blanco, metió su lengua escavando todo el semen de Percy hasta no dejar nada, luego me lamio la barbilla, el cuello, mis pechos, hasta mi pelo!

Yo estaba de piedra, aunque no pude evitar gemir cuando sentí su lengua por mi cuerpo, en eso llego Piper.

Aquí esta- le oí decir mientras le entrego algo a Percy- y mi pago?- pregunto con voz juguetona.

Ve debajo de la mesa- respondió Percy

Entonces Piper se asomó y abrió cómicamente los ojos y la boca al verme a mi desnuda con Hazel terminando de limpiarme con la lengua.

Antes que cualquiera dijera algo, Hazel beso a Piper que después de un breve shock serró los ojos y pude notar como compartieron el semen de Percy en sus bocas!

Mnn deuda saldada- dijo Piper mientras se relamía sus labios y se fue por donde vino.

Digo lo mismo- dijo Hazel sonriendo mientras salía de debajo de la mesa, no sin antes darme mi gorra- te mandare las fotos cuando las rebele Percy- le dijo a mi novio y se fue.

Ya puedes salir todos se fueron hace rato- dijo Percy desde arriba de la mesa, y no fue hasta ese momento que salí del shock, agarre mi gorra y sali de debajo de la mesa.

Tu señalando a Percy acusadoramente- eres un mnn- no pude terminar pues Percy me beso mientras me sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

Tu eres la que dijo "hare lo que quieras" así que no me culpes- se defendió cuando dejo de besarme y yo mire a otro lado sonrojada, el tenía razón.

Ahora yo cumpliré mi parte- dijo Percy mientras bebía una botella de… leche?

En eso, yo abro mucho los ojos al ver como su verga volvía a la vida, tan grande y dura como si no se hubiera corrido ya varias veces, apuntándome como su objetivo.

Como es- AH!- grite de sorpresa cuando Percy clavo su lanza en mi coño, seguido de ponerme mi gorra en la cabeza.

Nos vamos a la cama- se limitó a decir mientras me levantaba, sosteniéndome del culo, y yo lo envolví con mis delgadas piernas, y me abrace de su cuello cuando el comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cabaña.

AH! MIERDA!- grite sin poder evitarlo, a cada paso que daba Percy, su verga golpeaba deliciosamente mi útero con todo mi peso apoyado en ese punto!

Era una deliciosa tortura! Yo no podía dejar de gemir y gritar como una puta, menos mal que no había nadie cerca para oírme, cuando llegamos a la fogata no pude aguantar más.

PERCY! ESTOY APUN- mnn- no pude terminar porque Percy me beso, parándose justo al lado de la fogata, y entonces levanto mi culo y lo bajo de golpe estrellándolo contra su pelvis, encajando su verga en el fondo de mi coño y trayéndonos a un glorioso orgasmo.

SI! LA SIENTO! SIENTO TU LECHE CALIENTE EN MI FERTIL UTERO!- grite al sentir como me llenaba con su abundante corrida, era tal como lo recordaba, cada deliciosa contracción de su verga me llenaba más y más! Yo apreté los músculos de mi coño para asegurarme de sacar todo lo que podía de sus bolas, y a su vez que este no saliera de mí, sentí como mi vientre se hinchaba cada vez mas.

Cuando dejo de venirse reanudo la marcha, mi coño seguía muy sensible por lo que yo gritaba y gemía sin control.

AH AH! PER_PERCY! DIOSES! VOY A MORIR! VOY A MORIR!- gritaba mareada del placer, antes que me diera cuenta, ya estábamos en su cabaña, Percy serró de una patada la puerta, me acostó en la cama, sin salir de mi interior, y me quito la gorra para tirarla en el suelo.

Ah! Percy! Eso fue AAAH!- yo grite al sentir como empezó un brusco vaivén mientras yo lo encerraba con mis piernas.

PERCY! AH AH! ESTE ES INCREIBLE!- gritaba mientras abrazaba su cuello- ME VENGO! – grite, mientras lo besaba sentí como el también me llenaba con mas de su espeso esperma.

Dioses! Amaba la sensación de ser llenada con su semen! Cuando dejamos de corrernos note que mi vientre parecía tener seis meses de gestación, con cuidado me di vuelta, sin sacar su ahora flácida verga de mí, y me recosté de su pecho para dormir más cómodamente.

Eso uff fue increíble sesos de alga- dije sonriendo exhausta mientras acariciaba mi muy, muy hinchado vientre.

Gracias a ti chica lista- me dijo contento y cansado mientras besaba mi cabeza- tú me inspiras, eres mi musa- termino riendo asiéndome sonrojar.

Sesos de alga- murmure aun roja, seguí acariciando mi vientre enorme- te amo.

Yo también listilla- dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos- yo también.

Y así nos quedamos hasta dormirnos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y su verga clavada en mi coño.

* * *

 **Y Annabeth apareció, lo siento por quienes no le agrada, pero es la pareja canon de Percy… y también es una de mis favoritas.**

 **A ver, quien será la siguiente… debe ser una diosa así que lo dejo a votación, la ganadora aparecerá en el capítulo del 18-09, voten, bye.**


	6. capitulo 6

6) Athenea.

Sé que se preguntaran porque en el Hades Percy Jackson está en una biblioteca?

La respuesta es sencilla en realidad, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi padre, si mi padre Poseidon, ni que tuviese otro.

Y como saben, mi memoria es tan buena que se me olvido por completo, si no es porque tengo una novia que además de sexy es muy, MUY lista, no lo hubiera recordado.

Estaba desesperado! Que le regalas a un dios, y en menos de 24 horas!?

Ni siquiera Annabeth sabía que podría ser aquello, pero me aconsejo que cuando no sabes algo, lo mejor sería ir a un lugar con información, toneladas de información de milenios de antigüedad… la biblioteca.

"que lata" es lo que me dije mientras entraba por las enormes puertas de ébano, y caminaba por los pasillos con columnas de mármol, y millones de estanterías de libros.

Pensaran; mármol? Mi biblioteca ni tiene wifi! , eso es porque no estaba en cualquier biblioteca, esta era la biblioteca de Athenea, la odiosa madre de mi novia.

Si quería saber sobre los dioses olímpicos este era el lugar adecuado… siempre y cuando no me topara con ella. Como sea, iba pasando por la fila E cuando note algo extraño.

Todas las estanterías estaban perfectamente derechas, ni un libro salido de su lugar, pero aquí me encontré con un libro parcialmente salido, casi indetectable, pero estaba tan aburrido que me fije en ese detalle.

"Quizá alguien lo acomodo mal?" pensé mientras me acercaba, "si Athenea me descubre aquí, dirá que fue mi culpa", dirán que un libro fuera de lugar no enojaría a nadie, pues eso significa que nunca han ido a una biblioteca, las bibliotecarias casi te matan por devolver un libro tarde, no quiero saber lo que hará Athenea por un libro chueco.

Presione el lomo del libro hacia dentro para acomodarlo, y para mi sorpresa oí un CLIP y ante mi se abrió un pasadizo secreto igual que en las caricaturas.

"bueno, esto si es interesante" pensé mientras entraba por el umbral, se lo que pensaran, que no debería meter las narices donde no me llaman, pero la otra opción era seguir en esa biblioteca buscando una aguja en un pajar, solo piensen en que harían ustedes al estar en mi situación.

Al entrar solo vi más libros, cosa que me decepciono, pero tras acercarme me di cuenta que no eran libros comunes… eran libros eróticos!

"Pero que mierda!" pensaba mientras veía la colección de literatura sucia más grande del mundo, pasillo tras pasillo tenía desde la historia más censurada, hasta la más atrevida, hasta el Kama Sutra estaba aquí... aquí.

En ese momento recordé en donde estaba, de quien era esta biblioteca.

"Así que Athenea… es una pervertida de closet!" pensé mientras caminaba al fondo de esta "sección prohibida" cuando oí un ruido muy familiar provenir de la misma dirección de adonde yo me dirigía… gemidos.

Llegue a una esquina que daba a una habitación, en la cual yo me asome con cuidado, y vi algo que me dejo patidifuso.

Sentada en la silla, al lado de un escritorio de ébano pulido, con varios libros y pergaminos abiertos sobre él, estaba la diosa de la sabiduría masturbándose!

Ella estaba recostada en su silla, vistiendo ropa de profesora desarreglada, los botones de la camisa abiertos revelando sus tetas EE (de ahí es de donde las saco la sabionda) con pezones rozas, de las cuales una estaba siendo pellizcada por la diosa, su falda estaba subida, y ambas piernas largas estaban arqueadas, con sus pies sobre el bordé del escritorio, dejo a la vista su coño sin pelo choreando litros de sus jugos de amor, en el cual estaba metiendo sus delgados dedos mientras no dejaba de gemir.

Yo salí de mi shock y me dije a mi mismo que nadie me creerá esto… no sin pruebas. Por suerte traje mi cámara, y se me ocurrió una idea; que mejor regalo para mi padre que una inigualable foto de Athenea, su rival, como nadie jamás la ha visto, tome la foto… pero se me paso quitar el flash.

Qui-quien anda ahí?!- exigió la diosa mientras se tapaba lo mejor que podía- sal ahora o sentirás mi ira!

"y no sentiré su ira por espiarla?" pensaba mientras salía de mi escondite.

Tú!?- pregunto una Athenea muy enojada- como entraste aquí?!

Me pareció raro que un libro entre miles estuviera fuera de lugar en tu biblioteca ' le dije mientras me acercaba, ella maldijo entre dientes.

Da lo mismo, nadie jamás debe enterarse de esto – decía mirándome fijamente- tu vas a morir Perseo Jackson!

"piensa, piensa, vamos una idea, la que sea!... lo tengo" pensé, mientras encaraba a la diosa.

Y luego que?- la enfrente del otro lado de su escritorio- Annabeth sabe que vine aquí, que harás cuando sepa que nunca volví? – le dije con confianza- ella atara cabos y te descubrirá, que harás cuando mi padre exija saber el porque me mataste? Tu secreto se sabrá y peor aún, tu recibirás un castigo por matar al héroe del Olimpo- nunca pensé que me gustaría ese título hasta este momento, cuando vi a la diosa poner cara de pánico.

Por favor, no le digas a nadie! – me rogo la diosa – Apolo y Hermes no lo olvidaran nunca, aun peor, Afrodita no me dejara vivir de la vergüenza!

Ok, si fuera cualquier persona le diría que guardare su secreto, pero, ver a una diosa semidesnuda suplicando es muy caliente, y si esta además era la perra que casi me mata e intento separarnos a mi novia y a mí, o chico le costara mi silencio.

Bien- mientras la veía poner cara de esperanza- pero quiero algo a cambio.

Lo que sea! Solo dilo y será tuyo- dijo Athenea desesperada- te lo juro por el Estigio!

"Para ser la diosa de la sabiduría eso fue estúpido" pensé mientras empezaba a desabrochar mis pantalones.

Qu-qu-que haces?- pregunto muy tartamuda.

Dijiste lo que sea- dije mientras sacaba mi verga ya dura por el espectáculo de la diosa, ella abrió los ojos y la boca como platos- bueno, quiero tu virginidad, vamos a ver que tanto has aprendido de esos libros- dije mientras me acercaba a Athenea, la cual no había despegado su vista de mi verga.

Pov. Athenea.

"Mierda, que grande es!" pensé mientras la vi a centímetros de mi cara.

"yo y mi bocota" pensé rendida, había jurado darle lo que quisiera al hijo del barba percebe, y sabía que la autoridad de mi padre no llegaba a la del rio estigio.

"al menos guardara el secreto" pensaba mientras tomaba suavemente su enorme pene, y me sonrojaba "y creo que es un… espécimen acto para mi primera vez" pensé lo más calculadoramente posible.

En el 92% de las novelas eróticas empezar con una paja es muy excitante, así que estimule su verga bombeándola de arriba abajo, lo oi gruñir con aprobación, cosa que me calentó.

En un par de minutos siento sus manos en mi cabello, siento que me empuja al hacia su pene, me sonroje, no había que ser yo para saber lo que quería, estaba muy avergonzada pero a la vez me emocione, siempre había querido saber que era dar una mamada, y la verdad que su verga se veía muy apetecible.

En unas 75% de los LE (libros eróticos) describen que se debe lamer la totalidad del pene, y chupando de arriba abajo con el objetivo de hacerlo eyacular, así que lamí lento su cabeza, luego di varias lamidas de arriba abajo de su pene, "sabe bien" me dije mientras lo tomaba dándole mi primer garganta profunda, lo oí gemir mientras acariciaba mi cabello, cosa que me gustó mucho.

En un 68% de los LE, decían que gemir mientras les dan una nada lo hace mas placentero, así que lo hice, mientras bajaba y subía la cabeza mientras gemía en su pene, además le lamia y chupaba, tratando de darle placer.

Por Hades, Athenea no pareces virgen arg chupas como una perra!- dijo en un gremio, yo solo pude sonrojarme, pero no pude evitar sentirme muy orgullosa de eso, yo no creía la parte de lo LE en que decía que las mujeres les gustaba que les llamen putas o vertederos de semen mientras lo hacían, pero ahora yo estaba mamando al novio de mi hija y me estaba mojando mientras me llamaba perra y me acariciaba la cabeza.

De repente Perseo gruño, sentí como algo nuevo entraba en mi boca, "está corriéndose en mi boca!" quise separarme pero me tenía sujeta de la cabeza, no me quedo más remedio que tragarlo, no mentiré su sabor era un manjar, me recordó al consomé de mariscos, pero fue demasiado para mí, gracias a Caos que Perseo me soltó, mientras yo recuperaba el aliento, mire atónita como él seguía viniéndose encima de mí!

Pov. Percy.

Yo seguí corriéndome hasta llenar tanto la cara, el pelo y los enormes pechos de la diosa, que al dejar de venirme se vio a si misma, y con una mano temblorosa tomo algo de mi semen y lo miro de cerca.

Yo… no creí que fuera posible… bañar a alguien con una eyaculación- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Te vez igual que Annabeth- dije mientras sacaba las fotos de mi novia mamándome en el comedor del campamento, como quedo cubierta de semen.

Athenea se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a su hija haciendo algo tan travieso, entonces parecía que iba a insultarme o a vaporizarme, pero debió recordar que por ahora no le convenía eso y solo dijo- Tu… eres una mala influencia para ella.

Ella entro desnuda a mi ducha, que tan mala influencia es eso? - la vi sonrojarse, y note que seguía cubierta con mi semen- y creo que habrás leído que hacia la chica después de ser cubierta de semen o no?

Ella se son rojo, pero empezó a untarse el semen como si fuera crema para el Sol por todo su cuerpo!

La diosa hiso desaparecer la poca ropa que tenía y se estiro ante mí, levanto una de sus delgadas piernas y paso sus delicadas manos lentamente por sus torneados muslos, repitió lo mismo para la otra pierna, luego restregó un poco en su vientre plano, subió a sus gloriosas tetas y gimió mientras las amaso y pellizco sus pezones, después fue a sus brazos, dejando su cara de ultimo.

Esta vez ella engullo lentamente mi semen, hilo tras hilo, lo atrapo con sus dedos y los chupo mientras gemía. Parecía que se le había olvidado que yo estaba ahí, porque al terminar, me vio y se sonrojo como las vacas de Apolo.

Li-listo- dijo tartamuda y me fije que todo el semen se había secado dejándola más pálida de lo que era.

Francamente… pensé que te lo comerías- dije mientras vi como bajo la cabeza avergonzada triste- pero eso también fue muy caliente.

Pov. Athenea.

Toda la tristeza se evaporo y me sentí muy feliz y orgullosa por su alabanza, aunque sentía como mi cara ardía, siempre me han gustado los halagos, y más en cosas nuevas para mí.

En ser-serio te gusto?- le pregunte con algo de timidez.

Que si me gusto? Mira lo que me hiciste- el señalo a su ingle y yo me sorprendí al ver como su verga estaba igual de dura que al inicio!

A-aun quieres más?!- le pregunte sorprendida, en casi todos los libros el hombre solo eyacula una o dos veces y nunca eran como la de Perseo.

Aun tienes que darme algo recuerdas?- dijo mientras se sentaba en mi escritorio- dime quieres arriba o abajo?

Yo… puedo ir arriba?- le pregunte mientras miraba su verga enorme- siempre quise saber… como era ser empalada- dije muy sonrojada por revelar mi fantasía favorita.

El me miro levantando una ceja- ya decían que las calladitas son fieras en la cama- dijo y yo no pude sonrojarme pues me tomo de la cintura y se acostó sobre el escritorio.

Entonces alineo mi coño con su verga- lento o- no le deje contestar porque yo me solté de sus manos y me deje caer con todo mi peso, empalándome de una sola vez con la fuerza de gravedad.

Abrí mucho los ojos y deje mi boca abierta en un grito silencioso, sentía su verga en el estómago, de un solo golpe él había llegado a mi cuello uterino y casi podría jurar que por la fuerza del impacto había perforado mi útero divino.

De repente di un grito, el más grande de mi vida, todo el dolor y placer que sentí lo saque con ese grito mientras me corría, tras unos minutos me detuve y caí en el pecho fuerte de Percy.

Athenea, estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

Mejor que bien – dije mientras le daba una sonrisa deslumbrante- acabo de cumplir mi sueño y acabo de tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida!- termine mientras me sentaba, pude notar que su verga seguía en mi coño.

Y oficialmente eres una mujer adulta ahora- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura y empezaba a moverme deliciosamente de arriba abajo en su verga.

Y todo ah! te lo debo a ti Percy!- le dije mientras le ayudaba a penetrar mi coño abusado, en unos minutos el ya no tenía que moverme, yo solita me encajaba en su verga.

Estigio! Nunca había sentido tanto placer en mi vida, maldito sea mi padre por dejarme virgen hasta ahora! al poco tiempo yo estaba brincando en su verga.

AH! PERCY! TU VERGA ES ASOMBROSA!- le grite mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho esculpido- MI HIJA ES LA MUJER MAS AFORTUNADA! AH!- grite muestras deliraba del placer.

Si quieres podríamos repetirlo- dijo mientras amasaba mis tetas dándome aún más placer!

SII! YA NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN SEXO!- gritaba como loca- TIENES QUE TOMAR RESPOSABILIDAD! DEBES JODER MI COÑO UNA VEZ AL MES! AH! NO ACEPTARE MENOS QUE ESO AAAHH!- no pude decir más pues Percy me pellizco los pezones llevándome a un nuevo orgasmo mientras apretaba su verga con mi coño asiendo que el también se corriera.

No hay palabras conocidas que puedan describir el placer de ser llenada con litros de espeso esperma de semidiós, no pude mantener el equilibrio y caí sobre el pecho de Percy mientras me seguía llenando, por Caos! nunca he tenido una pansa de embarazada antes porque mis hijos no nacen de esa forma, pero ahora tenía unos tres meses de gestación… y quizá realmente este en gestación.

Para cuando dejo de venirse, yo estaba hecha polvo, no recuerdo en mi vida haber estado tan cansada, sabía que mañana estaría toda adolorida… pero jama sabia sido tan feliz!

Mnn Percy- dije melosamente- dije que por lo menos deberías joderme una vez al mes, pero creo que no podre estar sin una verga como la tuya por tanto tiempo- termine mientras le besaba metiéndole la lengua.

Cuando dejamos de besarnos el respondió- creo que se una solución tanto para tu problema, como para el mio- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que me estremecer.

-mañana por la noche, en la fiesta de Poseidon-

Pov. Poseidon.

Está bien Percy- dije viendo a mi hijo- Juro por el rio Estigio no revelar a nadie tu regalo, ni decir nada que tenga que ver con el- jure- ahora me lo puedes mostrar de una vez?- dije ya queriendo ver que era.

Bien- dijo sonriendo mientras abría las puertas de la habitación de invitados, y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras.

Saludos querido tio- decía una Athenea vestida nada mas con un cintillo de orejas de gato, un collar que decía "gatita en celo del rey del mar" y una cola que ya se imaginaran como se la puso sin usar más prendas- le juro por el Estigio que soy yo, tu sobrina- dijo mientras gateaba hasta mi- y por hoy y otras muchas noches seré tuya- decía mientras desasía mis pantalones.

Solo pude decir- gracias Percy!

Pov. Percy.

Asi que le entregaste la gata a mi señor?- preguntaba una desnuda reina de los mares mientras me veía entrar a la habitación que compartia con mi padre- le gusto?

Le encanto- dije sonriendo mientras me desvestía.

* * *

 **Y gano Athenea, era solo cuestión de tiempo.**

 **Ahora hay que hacer una pregunta sería:**

 **Sally Jackson será o no será incluida?**

 **Se por votación, si la mayoría de mis lectores quiere algo de incesto, pues ella aparecerá en algún capitulo, sino pues hay otras muchas chicas que pueden escoger.**


	7. Capitulo 7

7) Clarisse.

Y sentí el sabor a sangre en la boca.

Yo estaba tirado en el suelo, apaleado, y aplastado bajo el peso de Clarisse qué me sonreía con superioridad.

-nos vemos mañana para tu siguiente golpiza Punk-dijo en mi oído mientras restregaba mi cabeza contra el suelo.

"me las va a pagar" pensaba mientras escupía sangre, y la vi entrar a las duchas.

Una idea vino a mi cabeza, sonreí mientras entraba en las regaderas de chicas.

Escuche el agua cayendo de la única regadera en uso ese día, había tanto vapor que costaba ver, entonces la vi.

"madre mía" pensé con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sabía que Clarisse tenía músculos, pero por la armadura nunca me había fijado en sus curvas, tenía unas caderas amplias, unas piernas bien torneadas y fuertes, pero a la vez lisas y sensuales.

Tenía un culo firme y sin nada de grasa. Un vientre plano con los abdominales marcados, unos brazos musculosos, pero a la vez delicados.

Más que todo me fije en sus firmes tetas DD coronadas con un par de pezones oscuros, y en su coño con labios rosados, tenía una pequeña mata de pelo encima de él, pero no tan largo para ser desagradable.

Eso más el hecho de que como Clarisse pensaba que nadie la estaba viendo, la expresión amenazante que usualmente tenia había desaparecido, y ahora mostraba una cara de relajación que dejaba notar su parte femenina… ella era hermosa.

Además, estaba tomando una ducha así que estaba completamente empapada, con su pelo café pegado a su espalda, y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo espumoso… fue suficiente para ponerme duro.

Pov. Clarisse.

"Estúpido Jackson" pensaba mientras enjuagaba mis pechos, bufe molesta "malditas tetas".

Eran una molestia, un punto débil en batalla, un impedimento para usar el arco, y una humillación cada ves que mis hermanas me preguntaban mi talla de armadura. Si no fuera por mi sujetador deportivo ni siquiera podría correr sin que algún punk pervertido me silbará en la calle.

Y Jackson era simplemente estúpido, lo apalee, le humille, le provoque de mil maneras y aun así el tiene el descaro de no plantarme cara, aun peor, ni siquiera de besarme!

Me sonroje, todo lo que le hice fue para que se fijara en mi, en que soy una hembra fuerte y fiera, pero el prefiere a las rubias sabiondas.

No pude continuar con mis pensamientos, porque de repente el agua de la ducha cobro vida y me atrapo cada brazo y pierna.

-Pero que dem-Msns-no pude decir más porque otro tentáculo me rodeo la boca evitando que hablara.

-Esto es venganza- abrí los ojos como platos al ver a Percy completamente desnudo aparecer ante mí.

-Esto te pasa por ser una zorra marimacho con todos en el campamento- decía mientras hacía que el agua me voltease de cabeza, cosa que solo me hiso ver con más claridad la enorme verga que Percy traía entre sus piernas.

"Como puede caminar con eso colgándole?!" pensaba mientras notaba como el bozal de agua cambiaba, dejando el agua entrar en mi boca y recubrir mis dientes, dejando mi boca abierta y sin poder juntar mis dientes. De improviso, Percy metió su verga gigante hasta el fondo de mi garganta!

Yo cas me ahogo de la impresión, pero no pude evitar gemir al sentir como Percy metió su lengua en el fondo de mi coño mientras empezaba a embestir mi garganta.

"si dame más amor!" pensaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo, Percy por fin me tocaba! Incluso me besaba… aunque no los labios que imaginaba, pero no me importaba.

Qué? Creen que estoy loca o algo así? Pues será! La leona siempre muestra los colmillos al león, hasta que esté la pone en su lugar, debajo de él y ella maúllando mientras la penetra!

-Te estas mojando?!- dijo Percy después de un rato de estar comiendo mi coño – te gusta que te aten y prácticamente te estén violando!?- Dijo mientras metía dos dedos en mi coño y los retorcía haciéndome gemir- No eres más que una puta masoquista!-

"si! Si lo soy!" quería responder, pero tenía su gigantesca herramienta encajada en mi boca, y sus bolas enormes golpeaban mi frente. Entonces Percy gruño como una bestia y sentí como mi boca se llenaba con su semen.

"Mnnn sabroso" era todo lo que podía pensar mientras intentaba tragarlo todo, cosa difícil pues no paraba! Además yo estaba de cabeza, parte de su semen salió por mi nariz, lo que me hiso incapaz de respirar!

Cuando pensaba que iba a desmayarme el saco su verga permitiéndome toser y recuperar el aliento mientras los tentáculos de agua me dejaron en el suelo de la ducha, y el agua tibia caía sobre mí.

Pov. Percy.

La vi en el suelo mientras respiraba de forma agitada, quizá me pase un poquito, pero ella me saco de mis casillas.

-Bien Clarisse- llame su intención – espero que a partir de ahora dejes d- pero mis palabras se cortaron cuando Clarisse hiso algo inesperado.

De un salto me tiro al suelo y mordió mi cuello arrancándome la yugular dándole fin a mi vida… o al menos yo esperaba eso antes de ver a la guerrera más temida del campamento besar mis pies!

Me quede congelado mientras vi como sus ojos cafés-rojizos me veían con anhelo, mientras ella besaba mi pie, y fue subiendo por mi pierna dándome besos y lamidas hasta llegar a mi verga que seguía dura y depositar en un besito en la cabeza de la misma, mientras me acariciaba los testículos con una suavidad y delicadeza que nuca espere de ella.

-Lo que mi señor diga- dijo con una voz tan dulce, que nunca antes la había oído en ella- su perra esta para servirlo- dijo viéndome con… adoración?

-Cla-Clarisse que te-te ocurre?- pregunte tartamudo del impacto, jamás la vi actuar así nunca!

-Te demostró respeto- dijo como si fuera obvio- tu me pusiste en mi lugar- dijo mientras me lamia sensualmente- Tú no eres como los otros pardillos del campamento, tu eres un Alfa- dijo mientras empezaba a chuparme la suavemente.

-Al-Alfa?- dije con voz ronca, ella sí que sabía usar esa lengua.

-Si- dijo mientras sacaba mi verga cubierta con su saliva- las hijas de Ares valoramos la fuerza por sobre todo- dijo mientras sus manos no tan delicadas empezaban a masturbarme- en nuestros compañeros es igual, no aceptamos a nadie menos fuerte que nosotras- dijo mientras arrullaba mi verga contra su mejilla- de modo que nuestra descendencia será fuerte- termino mientras se separaba de mí y gateaba dándome la espalda.

Des-descen- intente preguntar pero.

SWAT!

Vi como Clarisse se dio una tremenda nalgada, dejando la marca roja de su mano en su lindo culo, y me dirigió una mirada sensual por encima de su hombro, que simplemente corto todo pensamiento de mi mente.

Como un autómata llegue atrás de ella, me puse de rodillas, la tome de la cintura y le Penetre de golpe, llegando hasta el final de su coño.

De inmediato Clarisse soltó un grito de más dolor que placer haciendo que me asustara-preocupara, le había hecho, daño cómo? Entonces vi como unas gotas rojas bajaban por mi pene de su vagina.

-Lo- lo siento! Dioses eras virgen! No deb- dije muy preocupado por lo bruto que fui siendo esta su primera vez.

-N-no te dis-disculpes!- dijo viéndome por encima de su hombro con una lagrimita en su ojo- yo… lo quería así- dijo mientras molía su culo contra mi pelvis y ella soltaba suaves gruñidos- no seas suave conmigo, dame duro y sin piedad, por favor maestro!- termino en una súplica.

"Ella y Athenea se llevarían bien, ambas son un par de masoquistas" pensaba mientras cumplía los deseos de la hija de Ares, y de golpe inicie un fuertísimo vaivén en su aun adolorido coño asiéndola gritar de dolor-placer.

-SI! COGEME! COGEME! SIN PIEDAD!- gritaba Clarisse a todo pulmón- MUESTRA MI LUGAR! AQUÍ EN EL SUELO! DEBAJO DE TI! AHH!- gritaba tan fuerte que temí que alguien nos oyera desde fuera.

Pov. Clarisse.

Lloraba, no de dolor sino de felicidad!

Había encontrado a mi alfa, mi alfa me había domado tomando mi virginidad, y ahora me estaba tomando como una perra, mientras yo gemía como loca.

Tenía la legua afuera, una sonrisa torcida y mis brazos flaquearon así que tenía mi cabeza en el suelo de baldosas blancas, nunca había sentido tanto placer antes! No sabía cuánto tiempo iba durar, pero sabía que no resistiría mucho más.

-Clarisse! Mierda! No puedo más!- dijo Percy mientras yo abría los ojos como platos mientras sentía su caliente y potente esperma invadir mi vientre.

SI! VENTE! LLENA MI VIENTRE HASTA REVENTAR!- gritaba llegando a mi propio orgasmo- PREÑA A ESTA PERRA EN CELO! – termine con ese último grito delirante mientras levante la espalda de golpe, pegando su pecho bien construido a mi espalda, y atrape su cabeza con mis brazos des de atrás y nos besamos con fiereza mientras el me rodeo con sus brazos mientras seguía llenándome con más de su semen.

En cuestión de minutos, el dejo de venirse y muy a mi pesar saco su verga, ya flácida de mi muy maltratado coño, me di cuenta que mi vientre, normalmente plano y definido, ahora estaba hinchado, haciéndome ver como si estuviera esperando a mis cachorros, cosa que me hiso sonrojar.

Percyse levanto y apago la ducha y uso sus poderes para secarnos, yo intente levantarme, pero mis piernas fallaron, por suerte Percy me atrapo y me llevo a donde nuestra ropa estaba apilada en sus brazos como una princesa, me sonroje aún más… si, incluso a mí me gusta que me carguen de forma nupcial.

-Gracias maestro- dije mientras me vestía y volvía a sentir mis piernas.

-Vas a seguir llamándome así de ahora en más?- pregunto el algo fastidiado.

-Solo cuando estemos solos- le dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi pequeña pancita- los demás me perderían el respeto si actuara así delante de ellos… y además – me acerque a su oído- así tendrá excusa para castigar a su perra, maestro- termine mientras nos besábamos por última vez… ese día, claro está.

* * *

 **Clarisse… sumisa!? Por lo menos en este fic.**

 **Ahora lo que nos aguarda, Sally Jackson… NO aparecerá en ningún capitulo por unanimidad de votos en su contra.**

 **Ahora la siguiente pregunta:**

 **A la final del fic, Percy habrá puesto más de un bollo en el horno?**

 **Hasta aquí por hoy, por favor dejar sus comentarios, recordad que si tienen alguna idea para algún capitulo o petición que quieran hacer, pueden hacerla en un mensaje o si lo prefieren en privado, por un PM.**


	8. Capitulo 8

8) Persefone.

Me desperté en una cama más grande que la de mi cabaña, la habitación al igual que la cama eran lujosas pero de una forma gótica, con mucho color negro en las paredes y techo, piedras preciosas y diseños de huesos en la decoración, pero en vez de admirar la exótica habitación, me quede mirando a la hermosura que yacía a mi lado.

A mi lado dormía Hazel Levesque en toda su gloria desnuda, con su cabello rizado desordenado, estaba dormida de lado, dándome la espalda, con sus manos en su vientre hinchado, su boca entre abierta y respirando suavemente… ha y con mi pene suave enterrado en su vagina.

"Debe estar cansada después de la noche de ayer" pensaba mientras salía de ella y la escuchaba soltar un suave gemido, le di un besito en la mejilla y me dirigí a la ducha de nuestra habitación en el palacio de Hades.

Si, escucharon bien, pasamos la noche en el palacio de mi tío en el inframundo.

Se preguntan; por qué? Es muy sencillo en realidad; Hazel recibió una invitación de su padre para una cena en familia, como mi padre hiso conmigo, y podía llevar un amigo si quería.

Ahora se preguntaran; porque yo y no el cornudo novio de Hazel, Frank Zhang? Yo se lo pregunte a Hazel, y ella con cara de niña inocente me respondió con una pregunta completamente sólida, que me dejo sin queja alguna.

-Es que no quieres llenarme hasta reventar con tu semen en el palacio de mi padre?- termino mientras tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

En efecto, después de la cena cogimos como conejos en celo toda la noche, me sorprende que nadie nos descubriera, entre los gritos de Hazel y los golpes de la cama contra la pared, esperaba que mi tío, Hades o Plutón, irrumpiera en la habitación con todo sus ejércitos de muertos hecho una furia, con el objetivo de arrancarme las tripas… pero como ven, nadie nos descubrió.

Me dirigí al comedor para desayunar algo, decidí dejar a Hazel dormir un poco más, después de anoche no creía que caminar sea algo fácil para ella ahora.

Al llegar al elegante comedor, descubrí que no había nadie… excepto por mi tía, que estaba desayunando unas frutas.

Y por tía, me refiero a mi tía-prima Persefone, reina del inframundo.

Ella estaba sentada como una reina en la silla elegante de ébano, que combinaba con la mesa, vestía unas prendas elegantes de color negro y gris, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, además en su cabeza tenía una corona de flores y piedras preciosas, o eran piedras preciosas en forma de flores? No sé, yo tenía mucha hambre como para pensar.

-Saludos, reina del inframundo- le dije lo más respetuoso que podía, Hazel me insistió que fuera muy respetuoso con mis tíos para que no hubiera complicaciones.

-Saludos primo- dijo sonriendo, ella era muy cariñosa en comparación a mis otros familiares- ven acompáñame a comer- termino mientras comía unas frezas.

No tenía que decírmelo dos veces, la mesa estaba repleta de platos con frutas y cereales, importados de la superficie porque si no nos quedaríamos atrapados aquí abajo, tan jugosos que se me hacía agua a la boca.

Tome haciendo en la silla al lado de la cabecera, pero descubrí que la silla no se movía.

-Mnn que extraño- dijo con una sonrisa… traviesa?- ven prueba con la silla frente a mí – dijo mientras señalaba la silla.

Le hice caso y en efecto la silla se movió y pude sentarme con normalidad, no le di importancia al porqué de las sillas inmovibles y empecé a comer.

La fruta sabia incluso mejor de lo que se veía, me serví uvas, rodajas de manzana, patilla y unos gajos de toronja.

Mientras comía note que Persefone no apartaba la vista de mí, además estaba comiendo de una manera cada vez más… sensual?

Es decir, entre cerrar los ojos al masticar y gemir al tragar de vez en cuando, solo podía significar que A) ella de veras está disfrutando su desayuno, o B) me estaba intentando seducir?

Mientras mi mente elaboraba una teoría tras otra del porque del comportamiento de mi prima, note como algo me tocaba en sierta parte de mi anatomía.

Baje la cabeza y vi como el delicado pie descalzo de Persefone estaba empujando suavemente mi verga en mis pantalones.

-Ha lady Persefone?- le pregunte con una ceja levantada.

\- Si primo?- decía sonriendo mientras pelaba una banana.

-Puedo saber porque me está masturbando con su pie?- dije mientras sentía como me ponía duro con su toque.

-Oh! Eso- dijo asiéndose la sorprendida- Mnn es que Anfi me ha contado de la verga grande que tienes… y de lo bien que la sabes usar, que simplemente no podía pasar la oportunidad de tu visita- dijo mientras empezaba a lamer la banana ya pelada en su mano.

-Ella te conto eso?- dije con voz ronca, ella sí que sabía usar sus pies.

-Sip- dijo separando sus labios negros, por su labial, de la banana cubierta de saliva- también me conto que esto te gusto mucho- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras desaparecía mis pantalones y ropa interior.

-Creo que a ella le gusto más que- se me cortó la queja en la garganta cuando no uno, sus dos hermosos y suaves pies atraparon mi verga dura.

"Mierda! Nunca pensé que los pies de alguien fueran tan suaves!" pensaba mientras disfrutaba de la exótica paja que mi prima me estaba dando.

Si veía hacia abajo podía ver sus pies sensuales y blancos trabajar mi verga con maestría, usaba sus pulgares para toquetear la cabeza de mi pene, mientras sus plantas trabajaban el resto de mi longitud, ella movía sus tobillos de arriba abajo aplicando la fuerza justa para no lastimar, y además las uñas estaban pintadas de negro, lo cual le dio más atractivo a sus perfectos pies.

Y si veía hacia arriba, ella me mostraba la forma más erótica de cómo comer una banana, gemía mientras cerraba los ojos, en vez de mover sus manos, ella movía la cabeza de arriba abajo como si estuviera dando una mamada, eso además que estábamos en un sitio en el cual nos podían cachar en cualquier momento me dejo a punto en poco tiempo.

-Persefone, voy a- antes de terminar la frase, ella ya estaba debajo de la mesa y pude sentir sus jugosos labios en mi verga.

Podía ver su cara subiendo y bajando por mi verga mientras me veía sensual mente, de vez en cuando sacaba mi verga de su boca para darme unas sensuales lamidas, además usaba sus manos delicadas para apretar suavemente mis bolas, yo estaba en el Eliseo… hasta que mi tío entro al comedor.

Pov. Persefone.

Al oír la voz de mi señor esposo, entrar al comedor, yo entre en pánico! Si me descubría solo las Parcas sabían que haría conmigo… pero de repente todo el pánico se volvió lujuria.

La sola idea de la situación en que me encontraba me ponía más caliente que miedo; yo estaba bajo la mesa del comedor dándole una mamada a un joven semidiós, que además es mi primo, con mi esposo sentado en la cabecera de la mesa donde solo necesita mirar hacia abajo para pillar a su "inocente" esposa darle una mamada a su sobrino.

-Hola tío! – dijo Perseo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cabeza y acariciaba mi pelo azabache, animándome a continuar, cosa que gustosa continúe.

-Sobrino- oi responder a mi señor- has visto a mi esposa? No la vi esta mañana.

-No la verdad- dijo Perseo con voz estrangulada, debía estar cerca de correrse.

-Mnn raro, quizá esté en su jardín, iré a buscarla- dijo mientras se levantaba y lo oía retirarse del comedor.

-Mierda!- exclamo mi primo cuando mi señor desapareció por la puerta, y lleno mi boca con mucha, MUCHA! de su leche caliente.

"Mnn me encanta la comida de mar" pensaba mientras bebía el delicioso esperma de Percy, de repente tuve una idea traviesa, invoque una jarra de oro y rápidamente saque la verga de mi primo de mi boca y vi cómo se corría en el interior de la jarra dorada. Tuve que contenerme de beber mas de su rica leche, además de que me quede asombrada de la cantidad, Estigio, la había llenado a más de la mitad!

Pov. Percy.

Cuando deje de correrme, vi como una jarra dorada aparecía en la mesa y antes de preguntar lo que sea, me quede con los ojos como platos al ver a la reina del inframundo salir de debajo de la mesa, justo por donde yo estaba sentado, completamente desnuda a excepción de su corona.

Al salir, ella restregó sus hermosas tetas CC con pezones rosados por mi verga, mi abdomen y mi pecho, luego saco una pierna y apoyo la rodilla en brazo de la silla e hiso lo mismo con la otra, vi cómo me sonreía sensualmente mientras tomaba mi verga, aun dura, y la alineaba con su coño afeitado, y procedió a empalarse ella misma.

-Estigio bendito!- exclamo cuando sintió mi verga besar la entrada a su útero- Ah! no creí que Ah! hubiera una verga más Ah! grande que la de mi señor mi señor! – decía mientras empezaba a brincar en mi verga, y se abrazaba a mi cuello.

-Aun no has visto nada- dije mientras agarraba su cintura y la empalaba más rápido y fuerte, ella abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a gritar.

-MIERDA! PERCY! AH! TE ODIO!- dijo mientras me abofeteo suavemente- COMO PUDISTE! AH! JODER A TANTAS ZORRAS ANTES QUE A MI! AHHH!– grito aún más cuando atrape uno de sus pezones y empecé a chuparlo.

Pov. Persefone.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto placer! Mierda, mi señor no me cogía nada mal, siempre sabia satisfacerme, pero Estigio bendito esto era es gloria pura.

Yo estaba encima de mi primo, brincando como una ninfómana, mientras el me chupaba mis tetas! Parcas santísimas ni podía formular palabras del placer!

-Per-sefone-dijo Percy con dificultad- voy a… correr-me, donde… lo quieres?- fue en ese momento que recupere el habla.

-ADENTRO!- Grite a viva voz- LLENAME COMO A LA ZORRA HIJA DE MI MARIDO!- grite revelándole que sabía de su "pijamada" mientras me corría, Percy soltó un gruñido animal, y entonces sentí su semen llenar mi coño divino.

Percy me beso mientras me llenaba con sus interminables reservas de esperma semi-divina, no sé si era por el calor del momento o para ahogar mis gritos para evitar ser descubiertos, la verdad es que en ese momento mi mente estaba en blanco.

Cuando dejo de venirse, mi vientre aparentaba unos cuantos meses de embarazo, cosa que no me desagrado, pero debí mantener una ilusión para evitar que mi marido se diera cuenta, Percy y yo nos miramos mientras respirábamos agitadamente, sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar.

-20 minutos más tarde-

Pov. Hazel.

-Mi flor!- dijo mi padre mientras entrabamos en el comedor- te busque por todos lados!

Lo siento mi señor- dijo mi madrastra, elegante como siempre aunque se le notaba algo exhausta- quise dar un paseo por los Elíseos, lamento no haberle avisado- dijo mientras comía lo que parecía cereal con leche.

Mi padre le perdono y todos nos sentamos a comer, estaba que me moría de hambre después de lo de anoche, pero ahora que lo pienso… últimamente sentía mucho apetito… no le di importancia y pensé en tomar algo de fruta cuando.

-Oh cariño- me llamo mi madrastra- tienes que probar el cereal y la leche, sobretodo la leche- dijo mientras me daba un tazón lleno de serial y una jarra dorada- es tu favorita créeme- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que no entendí.

No le di importancia y me serví la leche en el cereal, al verla note que era más viscosa de lo normal, y tenía un aroma familiar.

"estará pasada?" pensé pero no podía ser, ella la estaba comiendo "querrá matarme?" lo descarte, pues nunca había intentado nada de eso y menos lo haría estando sentada al lado de mi padre.

A la final tenía tanta hambre que comí la primera cucharada, en ese momento reconocí el sabor, y abrí los ojos como platos.

Vi a mi madrastra que me sonreía y vi a Percy sentado a mi lado, entonces sonreí.

-Gracias mama- le dije con cariño/complicidad- tienes razón es mi favorita- dije mientras comía hasta vaciar mi plato… y otros dos más.

* * *

 **Y va la reina del inframundo, solo queda Hera... ya le tocara.  
**

 **Bien, esta es la situacion; muchos de ustedes quieren a Thalia y a Reyna... pero a quien quieren mas?**

 **Voten:**

 **A) Sexy cazadora, hija de Zeus, enemiga de las Barbies, escucha musica Punk, y gusta de hacerlo en lugares publicos (Artemisa ni idea tiene de que sus cazadoras buscan alivio entre ellas).**

 **B) Sexy Pretora, hija de Belona, odia a los Augures que matan ositos de felpa, le gusta el chocolate, y gusta de meterce la mano en las reuniones del senado (experta en mantener la cara de Poker en situaciones como esa).**


	9. Capitulo 9

9) Thalia.

Pov. Thalia

Era un día de gloria para la caza, llevábamos cinco días siguiendo a un drakon en los bosques cerca de la frontera con Canadá, hacia frio, la bestia era fiera, pero a la final vencimos.

Montamos el campamento en un claro del bosque, era de noche, con el cielo estrellado en nuestras cabezas, y todas mis hermanas y yo compartíamos risas, comida y bebida. Entonces lady Artemisa tomo la palabra.

-Un espléndido trabajo, mis cazadoras- dijo con una sonrisa- podría seguir alabándolas toda la noche, pero sé que muchas quieren saber quién recibirá el premio- dijo con una sonrisa pícara dejándonos en una ansiosa espera.

Cuál es el "premio"? ni idea, es algo nuevo que mi lady a estado practicando desde hace unas cuantas semanas, solo dos cazadoras han recibido ese premio, y solo ellas lo conocen, pues lady Artemisa a prohibido que lo divulguen.

Lo que si sabía es que después de una gran casería, Artemisa las transporto a algún lugar para luego regresar al día siguiente, Anya y Jessica, únicas cazadoras en ser premiadas, regresaron con unas sonrisas deslumbrantes, dicen que fue la mejor experiencia de sus vidas… aunque Anya camino chistoso ese día, y juraría que Jessica tenía problemas para sentarse por unos días.

-Thalia Grace- dijo mi lady sacándome de mis pensamientos- felicidades mi teniente, hoy tu eres la ganadora!- termino sonriendo, mientras mis hermanas gritaban alegres, menos Anya que soltó unas risitas y Jessica que me guiño un ojo.

-Ven mi teniente- mi lady me tomo de la mano, y antes de darme cuenta estábamos en una habitación muy lujosa.

Suelo alfombrado de pared a pared, el amueblado era de lujo, cada mesa o butaca era de madera de roble pulido, además el techo estaba espejado… cosa que no le vi el porqué.

Preste más atención a la TV pantalla plana que llegaba del piso al techo (3 m) además de DVD, PS4 y XBOX ONE que ocupaban toda esa pared, a la izquierda de esa pared habían ventanas gigantes que mostraban una ciudad llena de luces, por ser de noche, no había pared a la derecha de la TV, en su lugar habían escaleras que daban con el yacusi más grande que hubiera imaginado (cabían 7 personas).

Pero lo más relevante de la habitación era la increíble cama 8x8 que pegaba a la última pared, las sabanas eran de seda, y la colcha parecía más suave que el algodón!

-Guau!- fue lo más inteligente que pude decir para cuando salí del shock.

-Si- dijo mi lady- por esta noche esta habitación y todos sus placeres serán solo para ti, gózalo- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa antes de desaparecer.

Me quede quieta unos segundos hasta que sonreí, me saque toda la ropa y me lance al agua espumosa del yacusi con un:

-YAHOO!- mientras me sumergía en el agua cálida y espumosa, cuando saque la cabeza de agua gemí por la sensación de la espuma contra mi piel.

"Mnn que delicia" pensaba mientras atraía más espuma a mis pechos DD y suspiraba mientras sentía las caricias del agua cálida en mis pezones cafés.

Deslice una mano por mi vientre plano lentamente, hasta llegar a mi coño depilado, acaricie suavemente mis labios menores mientras suspiraba, no podía evitarlo, era como si el agua que rodeaba mi cuerpo estuviera acariciando todas mis zonas erógenas!

-Mnn- gemí mientras metía un par de mis dedos dentro mío, empecé un mete y saca mientras metía un dedo en mi boca y empezaba a chuparlo… si, estaba imaginando que le daba una mamada a un pene imaginario.

Yo había perdido mi virginidad con Luke, mientras Anny dormía en uno de nuestros refugios los dos salimos a patrullar y una cosa llevo a la otra y… bueno eso no importa, el punto es que descubrí que me gustaba dar mamadas.

"Mis hermanas tienen coños muy dulces, pero una chica necesitaba una verga!" pensaba un poco amargada mientras me daba placer a mí misma.

Puede que te lo imaginaras, pues te lo confirmo; las cazadoras nos complacemos entre nosotras, si lady Artemisa lo sabe es algo que desconozco.

"Mnn a que sabría una diosa" pensaba muy caliente, me imagino a mí misma, desnuda, entre las piernas de mi lady, igual de desnuda que yo, mientras adoraba sus labios inferiores, ella gemía suavemente mientras sobaba mi cabeza y me decía que era una buena chica como si fuera su mascota.

De repente sentí que alguien estrujaba mis tetas, abrí los ojos y gire la cabeza para ver al intruso y al verlo mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Pe-Percy?!- dije sorprendida mientras me sonrojaba, ahí estaba mi primo, Percy Jackson, mostrándome su delicioso cuerpo curtido en varias batallas, estaba abrazado a mi desde atrás, mientras estrujaba mis tetas con habilidad!

-Hola cara de pino- dijo sonriéndome con esa actitud exasperante… pero a la vez sexy- Me preguntaba cuando te tocaría el "premio"- decía mientras pellizcaba mis pezones haciéndome gemir.

\- Co-como tu ah! Com-mo lo- trataba de formular alguna pregunta, pero sus manos expertas no dejaron de dar placer a mis tetas, aun peor, una de ellas llego a mi coño y metió dos dedos en mi interior.

\- A Arty le gusta que sea sorpresa- decía como si estuviéramos conversando mientras tomábamos una soda, no como si estuviera llevándome al orgasmo- veras, ella dijo que por esta noche esta habitación y sus placeres eran tuyos, pues resulta que yo vengo incluido en el paquete- dijo mientras beso mi cuello bajo mi nuca asiéndome estremecer- dijo que quería que todas sus cazadoras probaran la dicha de… como dijo? Algo así como "unirnos en la carne" sabes dialectos poéticos del siglo 15 o algo así- decía mientras besaba mi hombro.

-Pe-pero ella ah! Es un-na diosa-a virgen!- dije por fin, mierda Sesos de Alga si sabía dar un juego previo, yo estaba cerca!

\- Ella ERA una diosa virgen- dijo y yo abrí mucho los ojos- es una historia larga, te la contare después… si no te desmallas, tus amigas cayeron rendidas después de un par de asaltos- dijo mientras apretaba mi clítoris haciendo que me corriera.

-AHH!- no pude evitar gritar mientras me corría, sentí mis piernas débiles pero Percy me sostuvo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, nos quedamos así hasta que retome el aliento y me voltee hacia él, enseñando toda mi mercancía me abrace a su cuello y lo bese metiendo mi lengua hasta sus amígdalas.

Pov. Percy.

Mi prima y yo nos besamos con entusiasmo, cosa que note en sus compañeras cazadoras.

"Tanto tiempo reprimiéndose" pensaba mientras bajaba mis manos hasta su culo de buen tamaño y lo apreté haciéndola gemir en mi boca.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo nuestros labios, nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, entonces Thalia brinco hacia mí, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Yo la atrape por su culo firme y la empuje a una de las paredes del yacusi y la vi, mii prima tenía una figura exquisita; unas tetas firmes y bien llenas, un vientre plano sin un gramo de grasa, una cara hermosa, su expresión burlona, usual en ella, fue remplazada por una de deseo, tenía la cara sonrojada, sus ojos mostraban lujuria pero a la vez cierta vulnerabilidad, su boca permanecía entreabierta, de sus labios sensuales escuche su sexi respiración entrecortada, su pelo corto estaba mojado y lleno de espuma, al igual que el resto de ella.

-Eres hermosa- dije con una vos profunda que no recordaba tener, ella se sonrojo a un más, si iba a responder algo no lo sé, en ese momento metí mi verga en su coño, ni lento, ni rápido.

-Ahhhh!- gimió de forma prolongada mientras serraba sus ojos, entonces empecé a moverme iniciando un vaivén.

-tsk, estas muy estrecha- le dije, y no era mentira, sabia por la Listilla que Thalia no era virgen, pues ella la vio mientras lo hacía con Luke aquella vez que pensaron que dormía en el refugio, pero mierda ella estaba tan estrecha como una virgen!

-No-no e tenido ah! Algo ta-tan grande en Ah! en mi jamás!- decía tartamudeando, pues nunca deje de penetrar su ajustado coño- dioses Percy, eres mucho más grande que Luke AH! puedo sentirte en mi útero MIERDA!- decía ella mientras yo aceleraba mis embestidas.

"chúpate esa Luke" dije para mis adentros mientras seguía cogiendo a mi prima, el agua salpicaba a todos lados cada vez que nuestras pelvis impactaban una con otra, la resistencia al agua no me afectaba en lo absoluto por mis poderes, ella apretó el abrazo de sus piernas hundiéndome mas en su coño.

-PERCY!- gritaba Thalia- NI SE TE OCURRA DETENERTE! AH! MUESTRAME TODO LO QUE LE HICISTA A ANNY!- grito delirante.

\- Si quieres-dije mientras la separe de la pared, ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando camine hasta las escaleras y nos saque del yacusi.

Pov. Thalia.

-AHHH!- gritaba incapaz de decir cualquier cosa, mientras Percy caminaba, conmigo aferrada a él, con su magnífica verga clavada en mi coño, cada paso que daba sentía como su pene golpeaba mi cuello uterino, mierda! Sentía que en cualquier momento esa brecha iba a ceder y su verga llegaría mi vientre!

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba acostada en la cama de la habitación, con Percy encima de mi, con su verga aun clavada en mi coño, el tomo mis piernas y las coloco en sus hombros.

-Per-percy que estas AHHH!- grite cuando el reanudo sus penetraciones, solo que ahora estaba taladrándome hacia abajo, como si quisiera enterrarme en el colchón! Mierda! Al tener mis piernas en sus hombros lo sentía llegar muy adentro mío!

-PERCY AHH!- gritaba aun cuando su cara estaba a meros centímetros de la mía- ME VENGO! ME VENGO! AH! VENTE CON MIGO! LLENAME!- gritaba sin importarme nada, sabía que no era un día seguro, pero a la mierda con la seguridad, quería su semen en mi coño ahora!

Nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, cuando sentí esa cascada espesa inundar mi útero empecé a ver puntos azules, verdes y rojos ante mis ojos, morí? Acaso Percy me mato de placer y este era el Eliseo? No, aun sentía las deliciosas contracciones de la verga de mi primo, inyectando carga, tras carga de su semen en mi fértil útero, mi coño se contraía también, chupando todo el semen que Percy me daba!

Pov. Percy.

Después de unos minutos nuestro orgasmo mutuo termino, mi prima tenía la mirada perdida del placer y respiraba pesadamente, su vientre se había abultado como si estuviera esperando un bebe, yo salí lentamente de su coño con un húmedo POPS, Thalia gimió mientras mi semen comenzaba a salir de su coño, cosa que ella se apresuró a tapar con su mano.

-Percy- ella dijo suavemente- gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba- no pensé en volver a sentir a un hombre en mi interior- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro- me alegra que hallas sido tu- y me beso, no por lujuria, sino por amor.

-Cuando quieras Thals- le dije cuando nos separamos, ambos sonreímos con cariño.

-Mnn la noche aun no acaba- dijo sonriendo- puedes hacer algo por mí?- dijo con unos ojos suplicantes, a lo que yo asentí.

Ella se levantó y llevo una de las sillas finas ante una ventana y me indica que me sentara.

\- Quiero que mi Lady vea como su teniente le da una mamada a su amante- dijo arrodillada delante mío, y con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le daba varias lamida sensuales a mi verga semidura- Y como bebo cada gota de tu esperma, como una puta cualquiera- dijo mientras tomaba mi verga hasta su garganta.

No entendí al principio, pero entonces vi por la ventana frente a mí y vi la Luna llena brillar con fuerza sobre nosotros.

"Así que Arty es voyerista" podía imaginármela ahora mismo metiéndose sus dedos en su coño mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones, mientras nos observaba a distancia.

No pensé mucho en eso, me concentre mas en mi prima que me estaba dando una ardiente mamada, sus ojos me veían con adoración, mientras su cabeza bajaba y subía por mi verga, su lengua serpenteaba toda mi longitud, dioses no resistiría mucho más!

-Thals, estoy cerca- apenas lo dije ella redoblo sus esfuerzos y yo no aguante más y me vine en su boca cálida y húmeda.

-Mnnnn!-ella gemía con los ojos serrados, y mi verga alrededor de sus labios sensuales, mientras tragaba carga, tras carga de mi esperma, estuvimos así durante unos minutos, podría jurar que la luna parpadeo por un momento pero no le di importancia, cuando deje de venirme, Thalia chupo mi verga por última vez mientras la sacaba de su cálida boca en un POP húmedo, luego abrió la boca mostrándome lo que quedaba de mi semen y a continuación se lo trago mientras gemía.

-Mnnn sabes muy rico Percy- dijo sonriendo mi prima antes de darle un besito a mi verga flácida- mnn que tal si vemos una peli y luego vemos cuanto semen puede contener mi vientre hasta reventar?-dijo ella sonriendo sensualmente, de rodillas ante mi mientras acariciaba su pancita llena con mi esperma, note que su mano nunca había dejado su coño para que no saliera mi semen… respondí lo obvio.

-Por qué no!?- dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, esta sería una laaaarga noche.

* * *

 **Y por votació gana Thalia!**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, sugerencias/ideas y cuídense mucho.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1)Cama o suelo**

 **2)Cocina o baño**

 **3)Bronceado o palido**

 **4)Atrvido o timido**

 **5)Sonic o Mario**

 **6)Zelda o Peach**

 **7)Afrodita o Hestia**


	10. Capitulo 10

10) Hestia.

 _-Querido sobrino, solicito tu ayuda para labor especial, te prometo que no es nada peligroso, pero es esencial que seas tú, ven a verme a mi Templo en el Olimpo, te espero con galletitas y chocolate caliente-_

 _Con cariño, tu tía Hestia._

Y aquí me encuentro, justo al frente del Templo de mi tía en el Olimpo, si fuera algún otro dios estaría disgustado pensando que quieren que haga una misión ridícula y peligrosa.

Pero Hestia siempre ha sido un punto y aparte, aunque fuera algo peligroso sabía que ella no lo haría por mi mal, por suerte este no era el caso… además habría galletas y chocolate! Toque la puerta y mi tía me recibió con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que viniste Sobrino- me dijo con su apariencia de 18 años, vestía su túnica con capucha color café, era una mujer hermosa, con su pelo castaño, largo y liso, sus ojos parecía llamas dóciles y cálidas, su piel bronceada acentuaba sus facciones divinas.

Me invito a pasar y me llevo a un comedor donde nos esperaba una bandeja llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate y dos tasas de chocolate humeante, nos sentamos y comimos mientras hablábamos del porqué de mi visita.

-Es algo simple la verdad- me decía mi tía con amabilidad- Voy a cocinar unos Cupcakes rellenos para unas amigas, y necesito de tu ayuda- dijo Hestia con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Sera un placer ayudarte tía- dije con sinceridad- aunque… cocinar no es lo mío- dije recordando la vez que le prendí fuego a la cocina calentando comida congelada.

\- No es un problema- dijo quitando importancia al asunto- Te necesito más como degustador y para… el relleno- dijo con un sonrojo que no entendí.

Nos dirigimos hasta la cocina, la cual era como cualquier cocina hogareña que hallas visto, ella dijo que volvería en un momento, que mientras me pusiera un delantal blanco para repostería que estaba doblado en el taburete, yo acababa de ponerme el delantal cuando mi tía anuncio su regreso, me voltee a verla y mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder.

Hestia se había puesto un delantal como el mío… pero era lo único que tenía puesto!

-Algún problema sobrino- pregunto como si no estuviera mostrándome casi la totalidad de su divino cuerpo, sus pechos estaban cubierto por el delantal, pero fácilmente podía decir que eran de talla CC, el delantal cubría hasta medio muslo, por lo que se veían sus piernas eran bronceadas y largas, y no tenía calzado.

-P-Porque es-estas desnuda!- pregunte tartamudo y sonrojado.

-Oh! – dijo con un tono de sorpresa, que me pareció falso- Es que al cocinar tienes que estar cómodo, así la comida sabe mejor, siempre he cocinado así- dijo de una forma tan convincente que realmente no sabía si creerle- ahora donde puse la harina?- dijo mientras se agachaba en un pequeño closet, y cuando lo uso, pude confirmar que no llevaba ropa interior, por lo que me enseño su culo, gordo y sensual, y su coño limpio de cualquier vello!, eso basto para hacerme endurecer.

Pensé que se me estaba insinuando, pero aparte de sus ocasionales agachadas y su desnudes, cocinamos de lo más normal, de echo llego a ser divertido… entonces cuando estaba batiendo la masa de chocolate, mi tía hiso algo inesperado.

-Percy, ven a probar el glaseado- me llamo mientras batía una masa blanca como la nieve, yo fui a su lado- Toma- creí que me daría la cuchara cuando para mi sorpresa ella lamio la cuchara.

Y cuando digo lamer, quiero decir que sin apartar su mirada de mí, ella lentamente recogió el glaseado con su lengua, y luego se quedó ahí con la legua afuera con el glaseado en ella, formando una imagen de lo más erótica.

Yo seguí mi instinto, saque mi lengua y tome el glaseado de la suya, nuestras lenguas se enrollaron con serpientes cubriéndose mutuamente de glaseado, sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos, lo más inusual de este beso, es que nuestros labios no se tocaron solo nuestras lenguas, así que no supe si llamarlo beso, pero si antes estaba duro ahora estaba como roca.

Nos separamos, y no fue hasta ese momento que preste atención al sabor del glaseado, era dulce como algodón de azúcar y se deshacía en mi boca como el mismo.

-Eso fue delicioso tía- le dije a lo que ella me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

Después de ese "beso", colocamos la masa de los Cupcakes en los moldes y los dejamos en el horno.

-Bien! Estarán listos pronto- anuncio mi tía con entusiasmo- luego les pondremos el relleno- dijo con una sonrisa más… traviesa.

Entonces me di cuenta que solo teníamos el glaseado, no habíamos hecho ningún relleno.

-De cual relleno hablas?- le pregunte extrañado.

-Me alegra que preguntes- dijo de manera traviesa mientras trono sus dedos y de inmediato yo estaba completamente desnudo!

-Pero que Hade- intente decir pero Hestia callo de rodillas ante mí, y tomo mi verga dura en sus delicadas manos.

-No hay tiempo, es mejor rellenarlos cuando la "crema" está fresca- dijo a lo que metió mi verga dura en su boca húmeda.

Y ahí estaba yo, en la cocina, desnudo, y recibiendo una mamada de mi tía sexy, vestida como una traviesa ama de casa, mientras esperábamos que los Cupcakes estuviesen listos.

"Dioses! Su boca es divina de verdad!" pensaba mientras sentía como golpeaba la parte de atrás de su garganta, mientras usaba su lengua para lamer mi tronco, y sus manos acariciaban mis bolas con cariño, yo sabía que estaba cerca.

-Tía voy a correrme pronto- le dije, a lo que ella aumento sus esfuerzos y yo me corrí en su garganta.

-Mnnnn!- gemía mi tía mientras bebía mi semen, de repente ella trono sus dedos y mi verga estaba cubierta con algo, un condón? No, era más grande.

Continúe corriéndome en esa "bolsa" mientras Hestia seguía presionando mis bolas, como queriéndome ordeñar, además tenía su mano en la base de mi verga bombeándola, cuando acabe de correrme la "bolsa" estaba que reventaba y pude darme cuenta que era una manga de repostería con una boquilla fina, en ese momento sonó un CLIP! anunciando que los Cupcakes estaban listos.

-Justo a tiempo!- dijo sonriendo con unas gotas blancas en sus labios, que ella no tardo en recoger con su lengua.

Vi como saco los Cupcakes humeantes, y procedió a pinchar con la manga, y con maestría los relleno hasta quedar hinchados pero sin llegar a reventar, cuando termino la manga aún tenía un poco de mi esperma.

-Mnnn no es bueno botar la comida- dijo con picardía mientras chupaba la boquilla con avidez y se bebía todo el semen sobrante.

"Menuda diosa virgen esta echa" dije viendo a mi tía beber mi esperma como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto.

-Eso fue MUY delicioso- me dijo sonriendo cuando termino su "bebida nutritiva"- Ahora solo resta untarles el glaseado- dijo mientras agarraba un cuchillo de mantequilla y procedía a cubrir los Cupcakes con el glaseado.

Cuando acabamos, cada Cupcake parecía como si le hubiese nevado encima, entonces Hestia trono sus dedos y vi como cada uno tenía un diseño con siropes de distintos sabores y colores, vi dos de chocolate oscuro con una cruz extraña pero familiar, uno rosa chicle con una paloma, dos de azul menta de lechuzas, uno verde con un tridente, otros amarillos con una media luna, y uno rojo con una lanza (creo que es obvio para quienes son los Cupcakes).

-Creo hemos terminado dije- dije mientras seguía viendo los postres que se veían muy apetitosos, si no supiese que tenían por relleno me los comería.

-De echo… falta un "Creampie" por rellenar- dijo mi tía a mis espaldas, yo me voltee y lo que vi me hiso recuperar mi erección.

Mi tía estaba sobre el mesón de la cocina, había cambiado a su forma de 12 años, esta vez completamente desnuda, con glaseado sobre su pezones, sus hermosas piernas abiertas, sus ojos con una mirada sensual, y su con los labios rosados y húmedos de su coño abiertos por sus dedos.

-Y este debe tener el séxtuple relleno… como mínimo-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Camine hasta ella, el mesón era bajo porque mi verga estaba a nivel de su coño.

-Por favor- me dijo cuándo rose mi verga por sus labios inferiores- lento y dulce…- dijo con un leve sonrojo, y yo cumplí su deseo, entre despacio, mientras la besaba con delicadeza, la sentía gemir contra mis labios mientras iniciaba mi vaivén.

-Por ah favor más rápido- dijo mientras yo aumentaba la velocidad.

-Entiendo lo de Artemisa- le decía mientras ella gemía abrazada a mí- pero porque volviste a la edad de doce?- la verdad es que hacerlo con Artemisa a veces me hacía sentir como un pedófilo.

-Porque ah! Es más caliente AH!- gimió cuando yo empezaba a limpiar la crema de sus pezones.

"ok… pasa de traviesa a inocente de un minuto a otro, pero ok" pensaba sobre los ataques de bipolaridad de mi tía mientras aumentaba las penetraciones al punto en que gritaba de placer.

-MALDITAS HERA Y DEMETER!-gritaba Hestia como poseída- TRES MIL PUTOS AÑOS AH! Y JAMAS ME HABLARON DE AH! LO INCREIBLE QUE ES EL SEXO AH!- gritaba mientras embestía su coño recién estrenado con fuerza.

Pov. Hestia.

Estaba delirando de placer! Desde que vi a Percy y Annabeth correrse al lado de mi fogata (capitulo 5) yo quede obsesionada con el sexo, descubrí que mi sobrino había sido muy travieso y complació a varias semidiosas y diosas como nunca nadie lo había hecho, sabía que el sería perfecto para perder mi virginidad.

Y ahí estaba yo, Hestia diosa del hogar, una diosa virgen, con la verga de mi sobrino clavada en mi coño, y gimiendo como una puta cualquiera mientras sentía como su pene golpeaba mi fértil útero!

-Hestia- gruño del esfuerzo mi sobrino- voy a...- lo interrumpí antes que lo dijera.

-RELLENAME!- Grite a viva voz- RELLENA ESTA ESTA SLUTCAKE HASTA REVENTAR!- grite dándome cuenta del divertido juego de palabras que use, mientras sentía como Percy me llenaba con litros de su "crema" espesa!

"Definitivamente mis hermanitas la van a pasar muuuuy mal" pensaba mientras me corría del placer de sentir chorro tras chorro de su deliciosa "crema" en mi vientre, Estigio, no paraba! Si mi hermanito tuviera estas reservas Hera no estaría de tan mal humor!

Después de lo que me pareció una deliciosa eternidad, Percy dejo de venirse y salió de mi adolorido coño con un POP húmedo, vi como su semen se escapaba de mí, pero fui rápida en poner mi mano para serrarle el paso.

-Mnnn mi primera vez, y parece que quede embarazada- dije al ver mi pancita rellena de semen, parecía como si un bebito estuviese formándose dentro de mí, la idea me hiso sonrojar- Gracias Percy!- le agradecí con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti, Tía- dijo antes de darme un tierno besito en la mejilla- lo que aun no entiendo, es que no se supone que no puedes…- lo interrumpí.

-Nunca hice el juramento- le dije mientras frotaba mi pancita- mis hermanas me convencieron que sería lo mejor, Hera dijo que podría terminar casándome con un amante pésimo como Zeus, y Deméter me advirtió que los hombres no aceptan un no por respuesta (fue violada por Zeus) así que decidí no casarme y decirle a todos que había hecho el juramento… aunque ayudo mucho el tener dos hermanitos sobreprotectores- dije recordando que Hades y Poseidón eran casi sus guardaespaldas en eso con ella.

-Mnn siempre fuiste la más sensata- me dijo mientras hice reaparecer nuestras ropas- Zeus es tan malo en la cama?- pregunto riendo Percy.

-No te rías- lo regañe también riendo- tu tía Hera tiene una insatisfactoria vida matrimonial con tu tío, que además le es infiel, y ni siquiera ha buscado amantes, eso es algo que admirar... de lo TONTO! JAJAJAJAJAJA!- nos reíamos de las absurdas decisiones de mi/su hermanita/tía.

A la final nueve féminas encontrarían lo que describieron como "el postre más delicioso que jamás habían probado" en sus habitaciones con una carta que decía "de parte de: Hestia" y supieron que la última diosa virgen se había vuelto mujer.

* * *

 **Y con una votación muuuuy reñida gano Hestia 8 a 7, y si, esa pregunta de Hestia o Afrodita era por eso.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1) Reconoce el nombre SKYRIM?**

 **2) Prefieres en público o en privado? (me refiero a leerlo, no a tu vida)**

 **3) Fuego y Sangre o El Invierno se Acerca?**

 **4) Has leído Las Crónicas de Kane?**

 **5) Sub-Zero o Scorpion?**


	11. Capitulo 11

11) Reyna

Las reuniones del senado eran aburridas.

Saben que es más aburrido?

Las convenciones del senado en la sala de conferencias, al estilo de una sala de conferencias cualquiera de una universidad, la diferencia es que aquí hay palco para los pretores, era literalmente un palco privado por encima de los demás.

Se preguntaran; Percy si tú ya no eres pretor que carajos haces ahí? Lo que pasa es que Frank está ocupado con Hazel, y por ocupado es que han discutido por alguna razón y Hazel de la nada se enfureció tanto que lo molió a golpes, y por golpes me refiero a que una montaña de piedras preciosas le cayó en la cabeza y él se está recuperando, Hazel se sintió muy culpable así que lo está cuidando.

Y yo tengo que remplazarlo por haber sido el último pretor antes que él, la verdad es que esta reunión es "importante" por alguna regla antiquísima de la infraestructura y eso, pero era aburridísima y tomaba HORAS!

"Espero que Annabeth esté mejor" pensaba preocupado por mi novia, ella no se ha sentido bien últimamente, ha tenido nauseas a la vez que antojos extraños, en serio quien come torta de chocolate con salsa BBQ!?

Hoy están discutiendo sobre si deberíamos o no abrir un centro comercial, si, suena tonto y es tonto, pero es el "procedimiento Romano" así que tenemos que sentarnos aquí mientras oímos a las hijas e hijos de Venus discutir él porque es necesario un centro comercial para Nueva Roma.

"Aburriiiiiiiido!" era todo lo que pensaba, mi miraba se fijo en todo menos en el escenario del debate, de los pilares, hasta las sillas del auditorio, la mancha de la pared de la derecha, y finalmente en mi compañera, sentada en el trono de al lado mío estaba Reyna Ramírez Arellano.

Me fije ella, su mirada estaba en el frente, con su hermoso rostro serio, vestía una túnica purpura, con una camisa purpura debajo, y unos converse negros, o al menos era lo que veía de su atuendo.

Me era impresionante el hecho de que no mostrase ningún rastro de aburrimiento, realmente era Reyna era una persona disciplinada y estoica, perfecta para ser pretora, nunca haría nada que este fuera del manual, siempre haría cumplir las reglas y nunca haría nada fuera de lugar… o eso pensé hasta notar algo fuera de lugar.

Note que en su regazo, su toga se movía, eran movimientos continuos de arriba abajo, eran lentos, casi imperceptibles por la poca luz del auditorio, tenía mis sospechas de que era lo que hacía, pero siendo Lady Pretora-Cumple-Reglas, pensé que era ridículo siquiera suponer que hacia lo que pensaba que hacía.

Pero entonces cerró los ojos y respiro muy profundamente, seguido de unos casi imperceptibles espasmos y lo confirme de inmediato!

Reyna, Lady Siempre-Sigo-Las-Reglas se estaba masturbando en pleno auditorio!

Punto De Vista Reyna

Respire muy profundamente, y calme mis sentidos, abrí los ojos y vi la estúpida perorata del centro comercial, dioses era aburridísima!

"Mnn por suerte se cómo distraerme" dije mientras llevaba mi mano llena de mis jugos a mi boca y lamia lentamente mis dedos.

"Delicioso" pensaba con oscuro placer, me encantaba hacer cosas como esta en público, en todas las reuniones del senado yo me correa una o dos veces mientras mantenía una cara imperturbable, cosa difícil en verdad pero tenía mucha, MUCHA! practica.

Pude recordar la vez que di un discurso a toda Nueva roma con un vibrador en el fondo de mi coño, dioses eso fue una de las cosas más traviesas que he hecho, y se sintió MUY bien!

No era solo el darme placer, sino lo prohibido de las situación, lo indecente y travieso de la situación, Parcas! Ahora mismo podía sentir mis dedos gruesos y fuertes entrar en mi coño, mientras subía mi toga demostrando que no tenía pantalones ni bragas debajo de ella y yo apretaba mis tetas por encima de mi camisa, era tan oscuro! tan… espera, si mis manos están es mis pechos, como estaba metiéndome los dedos?!

-Pero que traviesa nos saliste- susurro una voz masculina a mi lado, abrí mucho los ojos, Percy Jackson me estaba masturbando mientras levantaba mi toga!

-Per-Percy yo pue Ah- no pude decir más, él estaba masajeando mi punto g!

-Así que te metes tus dedos en público- dijo con una vos baja y erótica- aun peor, no tienes nada debajo de la toga, pero que pervertida resultaste ser- dijo mientras me cargo de mi silla y se sentó en la suya conmigo en sus piernas -Creo que necesitas un castigo- dijo Percy mientras bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones y libero la más grande verga que haya visto!

-Co-como puedes ca-caminar con ESO entre tus piernas!- le pregunte en voz baja e impresionada, dioses he visto cientos de videos porno, pero esta era una verga de caballo! Yo estaba casi babeando por el falo equino de Percy y no note que me había quitado mi toga, hasta que me sostuvo por mis anchas caderas, desnudas ahora, y alineo su verga gigante con mi coño muy húmedo! – E-espera! Es-esta es una Ah!- tuve que morderme la lengua para no gemir, el bastardo me estaba empalando lenta y deliciosamente en su verga, en medio del auditorio! Y yo estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo!

"Tan… grande!" era lo único que podía pensar cuando sentí la verga de el besando la entrada a mi útero! Dioses nunca tuve a alguien tan grande adentro mío, sentía que mi mente se nublaba, quería olvidarme de todo y gemir como una golfa, pero debía callarme, la oscuridad nos ocultara a medias, si alguien volteaba nos pillarían!

-Aquí vamos- dijo en un susurro que me hiso estremecer, y empezó a subirme y bajarme, empalándome en su deliciosamente gigante verga!

"No grites, NO GRITES" me repetía una y otra vez, mientras Percy aumentaba el ritmo de mis sube y baja, Pluton maldito! Esto era increíble! Entonces sentí como Percy ponía mis pies en los brazos de la silla.

-Empálate tú- dijo en vos de mando, y yo obedecí sin pensarlo dos veces, apoyando las manos en el espaldar de la silla, yo misma rebotaba en la verga gorda y larga de Percy, mientras el usaba sus manos para acariciar mis tetas encima de mi camisa "sus manos están bendecidas" pensaba al sentir la maestría con la que Percy manejaba mis tetas, entonces Percy me saco la camisa, liberando mis pechos DD a la vista de todos!

-P-Percy- dije sin dejar de brincar en su verga- Estoy des-desnuda aquí- le dije con temor y vergüenza, como no tenerlos, estaba desnuda en público! Cualquiera que se volteara me vería brincando la verga de Percy y sin ropa!

-Nop- dijo con tono travieso y entonces tomo mi tobillo, lo levanto y me saco el zapato derecho, luego hiso lo mismo con el otro- Ahora si estas desnuda- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello, podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bastardo-semental!" pensaba con más vergüenza que ira, y más placer que vergüenza "Si no me estuviera dando tanto placer, le arrancaría las pelotas con los dientes!" pensaba rebotando con mas fuerza en su regazo.

-Estas mas estrecha y húmeda- dijo, el aliento cálido golpeo mi cuello haciéndome estremecer- Te gusta estar desnuda en público? Te gusta hacerlo en donde todos podrían verte? Eres una Puta pervertida!- termino mientras acariciaba mis tetas y pellizcaba mis pezones oscuros sin la protección de la camisa, cosa que me calentó aún más!

"Si, SI! SOY UNA PUTA! TU PUTA!" Pensé queriendo gritar con todas mis fuerzas al mundo que yo, Reyna Ramírez Arellano, no era más que la zorra de Percy Jackson! Pero use lo que me quedaba de juicio y no grite, mis dientes estaban apretados con fuerza, sentí que babeaba del placer, y como dibujaba una sonrisa torcida en mi rostro, mientras sentía como la "lanza" de Percy me golpeaba el útero queriendo invadir mi vientre!

De repente Percy soltó un gruñido inaudible, y abrí los ojos como platos al sentir como me llenaba con su semen caliente! La sensación fue tan increíble que me vine de golpe!

"Mierda! Cuanto semen!" era mi único pensamiento coherente mientras sentida como mi vientre plano, se inflamaba del poderoso torrente de esperma que Percy depositaba en mi vientre fértil! "Espero que tome responsabilidad si me quedo embarazada…" pensaba antes de sucumbir al placer y soltar un gemido, que no tardó en ser ahogado en los labios de Percy, así nos besamos hasta que dejo de venirse y yo parecía tener una panza embarazada.

Punto De Vista Percy

-Mnnn ese fue el castigo más placentero que e tenido- decía sonriendo Reyna mientras sonreía y se levantaba de mi regazo, sacando mi verga de su coño y sellando la inminente salida de mi semen con su mano- Valla! Parece que hice un desastre- dijo refiriéndose a mi verga, aun dura, cubierta de sus jugo y mi semen, ella se agacho, desnuda, ante mí – deja que te limpie- dijo y sin darme oportunidad de decir nada, se metió mi verga hasta las amígdalas!

-MMMnnnNN MMnn!- gemía con los ojos serrados, mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba de mi verga, dioses, su lengua parecía una serpiente!

Ocasionalmente sacaba mi verga, llena de saliva de su boca para darle unos tiernos besitos y volver a tragarla, sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus ojos me vieron suplicantes, era obvio lo que quería, y yo estaba feliz de dárselo.

Me corri en su boca y vi como ella aspiraba con avidez mi esperma caliente, tragaba y tragaba por varios minutos sin dejar ni una sola gota por fuera, al cabo de unos minutos ella saco mi verga, flácida y limpia, de su boca, mientras le daba un ultimo besito el la punta y la guardaba en mis pantalones.

-Tenemos que venir a reuniones del senado más seguido- me dijo mientras se vestía y yo pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

 **Y Reyna es una pervertid traviesa.**

 **Ahora solo para responder una duda:**

 **Skyrim es el mejor juego de rol de todos los tiempos!**

 **Y pregunte si te gustaba más LEER lemons sobre sexo público o el privado.**

 **Sub-Zero 4EVER!**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1) Un actor/actriz (de tu sexo opuesto)**

 **2) Una película que te guste mucho**

 **3) Un villano**

 **4) un lugar**

 **5) Un arma/defensa**

 **6) Agua, lodo o montaña?**

 **7) Elijan: cara o cruz?**


	12. Capitulo 12

12) Afrodita.

Salí de la cabaña de Afrodita a eso de las 7:00 de la mañana y me dirigí a la playa para nadar un poco.

Sé que pensaran; "Percy, tú y Piper de nuevo!?" y sí, he vuelto a joder a Piper hasta dejarla inconsciente, pero fue por su bien… más o menos.

Recordaran que las hijas de Afrodita lactan desde la pubertad (capitulo 3), no? Pues ya lo saben. Pues ayer Piper me informo que ha estado… teniendo fugas.

Si, a veces la leche salía sola de sus pezones, cosa por la cual ella y sus hermanas usan un extractor de leche materna para evitarlo, pero esto era diferente.

Ella solo tenía que "ordeñarse" 2 veces a la semana para evitar fugas, pero parecía que la producción de leche de Pipes se había triplicado, si no septuplicado!

Por lo que ella ha tenido que usar el extractor casi a diario, la maquina a estado fallando por el sobreuso y Piper necesitaba de alguien para "deshacerse del exceso".

Ahora preguntaras; "ok, le ayudaste a vaciarse y le evitaste la vergüenza y dolor (si, tener las tetas tan llenas duele), pero porque te la cogiste?", pues recuerden que la leche de las hijas de la diosa del amor es un potente afrodisiaco, y por eso Piper no tiene que preocuparse de que sus pechos revienten por exceso de leche… sino de su pansa a punto de reventar de mi esperma.

"La verdad que es raro que esté produciendo tanta leche" pensaba mientras llegaba a la playa, varias de las chicas han tenido síntomas raros últimamente, mareo y antojos por parte de Annabeth, Atenea y Anfitrite, Hazel y Persefone han tenido un hambre atroz, Thalia, Artemisa y Hestia cambios de humor, y ahora Piper parece una vaca preñada… ha de ser un virus o algo así (Sesos de Alga! X_X).

Me detuve a admirar la vista del sol saliente del mar, era una vista vigorizante y esplendida, pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola guapo, vienes aquí a menudo?- me dijo una voz melodiosa que yo conocía muy bien.

-Lady Afrodit…- no pude decir más, me había dado vuelta para saludar a la diosa del amor, pero no esperaba que estuviese completamente desnuda!

-Qué pasa?- dijo la bella diosa recostada en una toalla rosada en la arena- te comió la lengua el gato?- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Soy yo quien te quiere comer a ti" pensé admirando la vista increíble que era su desnudes, dioses las diosas en general eran hermosas, pero esto era la belleza echa carne!

Cada suave y perfectamente proporcionada pierna, cada perfecto brazo, mano y pie con delicadas facciones que parecían esculpidas, su vientre plano, su cintura estrecha en la medida perfecta, pero lo que llamo más mi atención eran sus imposibles pechos FF que desafiaban la gravedad manteniéndose firmes, coronados con los pezones rosados más turgentes que e visto, simplemente eran perfectos.

Su coño era algo salido de los sueños húmedos de todos los hombres de este mundo, labios rosados, tan suaves como la seda, sin alguna imperfección o vello a la vista, con su clítoris rosado como toque de gracia, mi verga, ya dura, quería entrar en esa cálida y húmeda cavidad con el deseo de un hombre en medio del desierto en busca de agua!

Pero su rostro, dioses su rostro era perfecto! Cada pómulo, mejilla, su pequeña barbilla, sus cejas finamente echas estaban encima de sus brillantes ojos caleidoscópicos y por encima de ellas fluía un cabello tan rubio que parecía brillar con luz propia, y tan suave como la propia seda, sus pestañas tenían la justa medida de delineador, su nariz era pequeña y bonita, sus labios rozados y carnosos, estaban hechos para ser besados… o para dar mamadas.

Realmente el ser que estaba ante mí, con su artífice inspirado en la belleza, lo hacía un ser perfecto!

-Por-por qué esta...-pero no me dejo terminar mi balbuceo.

-Me apetecía trabajar mi bronceado- dijo la diosa mientras se estiraba como una gatita juguetona- Y obviamente el traje de baño solo me dejaría unas desagradables marcas- termino con una sonrisa de niña que no rompió un plato- Hablando de eso… me ayudas a ponerme el bronceador?- dijo mientras se acostaba boca abajo dejando a la vista su tentador culo.

Como no soy gay, fui rápido y me puse de rodillas, una a cada lado de sus muslos, y solo cuando sentí mi enorme bulto en mi traje de baño presionar su culo firme, es que me di cuenta de la MUY comprometedora postura en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Mnnn alguien está ansioso- dijo ella risueña, intente disculparme pero- tranquilo, causo ese efecto a menudo- ella puso car pensativa- Creo que debería ayudarte con eso…- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras desaparecía mi traje de baño con tronar sus dedos.

"Que manía tienen las diosas por desaparecerme la ropa?" pensaba mientras Afrodita hacía gala de su perfecto control de su retaguarda al envolver mi verga en sus mejillas inferiores para luego empezar a mover su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás como auto estacionándose.

-Mnnn eres grande- dijo melosamente mientras continuaba su vaivén.

-Más grande que Ares?- preguntaba mientras apretaba su culo.

-Ah eso lo hace cualquiera- dijo a la vez que gemía- heredo lo peor de ah Zeus- dijo mientras le seguía apretando la retaguardia.

-Entonces porque sigues saliendo con él?- preguntaba mientras sentía como su suave agarre me estaba acercando cada vez más.

-Porque así mi marido me castiga con su dieciocho centímetros mnnn- decía mientras apretaba mi verga con sus nalgas- Te lo juro, es tan buen amante como artesano, ah solo mira lo llena que esta su cabaña AH!- decía mientras me corria en toda su espalda haciéndola gemir.

-Mnnn tan caliente- ella gemía mientras terminaba de correrme, la vi y note que había pintado toda su espalda de blanco, pero me sorprendí al ver como mi semen parecía ser adsorbido a través de su piel- Y tan sabroso mnnnn- dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Me estaba preguntando si la diosa tenía algún tipo de alimentación cutánea, pero deje de pensar en eso cuando Afrodita se movió a una velocidad que Hermes envidiaría y encerró mi verga, aun dura, entre sus perfectas tetas, dioses! La sensación de sus tetas suaves era aun mejor que sus nalgas!

-Ji, ji, ji tienes la resistencia de tu padre mnn- dijo antes de envolver la cabeza de mi verga en sus seductores labios, Hades maldito! Casi me vengo por sentir su húmeda y cálida cavidad en mi pene- Mnnn y tienes su sabor mnnn- dijo antes de volver a chupar mi verga mientras la amasaba con sus enormes tetas.

Pov Afrodita

"Tan delicioso" era lo que pensaba mientras procuraba mostrarle a Percy porque yo era la diosa de la lujuria.

Yo sabía que un día Percy sería un amante formidable, y al parecer no me equivoque, unas catorce féminas podían dar fe de ello.

Si creyeron que no me enteraría de las "conquistas" tan gloriosas que ha logrado últimamente, o que desvirgo a las "doncellas del Olimpo" entonces subestimas mi intelecto, cosa que muchos hacen… antes de sufrir un dolor lacerante, pero tranquilo, no me has ofendido… mucho.

En fin, mientras lamia lentamente la verga del hijo de mi sobrino, y daba besos ocasionales que la hacían contraerse a mi gusto, pude sentir la presencia de nuestros invitados.

Por supuesto un acontecimiento tan grande como lo es la primera vez entre Percy y yo necesitaba una buena cantidad de testigos, y quien mejores que las catorce amantes de mi pellín favorito.

Todas las diosas y semidiosas involucradas recibieron una invitación para ver "el acontecimiento del siglo" como humildemente me gusta llamarlo, y se sorprendieron al ver lo que era.

Por mucho que me encantaran las orgias este baile era para dos, pero como soy tan buena las espectadoras tendrían su diversión, la caliente visión de mi mamando la verga de su amante genero lujuria en ellas, solo tuve que aumentar "un poquito" esa lujuria y la chispa se convirtió en una gran hoguera.

Efectivamente las espectadoras estaban teniendo su propia orgia mientras nos observaban, sonreí mientras le hacía una garganta profunda a Percy, la escena era digna de mí, Artemisa estaba amamantando a sus cazadoras Anya y Jessica mientras le chupaba la lengua a Penelope, última cazadora en probar las delicias de Percy, además, Thalia estaba cumpliendo sus fantasías al comprobar "a que sabía una diosa" mientras Arty le daba palmaditas en la cabeza como la buena perra que es.

Las reinas del mar y el infierno estaban frotando sus jugosos coños en una postura de tijeras, Athenea y Hestia estaba en un 69 muy cachondo, mi querida hija estaba siendo drenada de su "exceso de leche" por sus amigas Anny y Hazel, las cuales tenían una mano en el coño de la otra, y por último la hija de Belona estaba parada mientras Clarisse estaba de rodillas adorando su coño.

Podría continuar describiendo la escena pero Percy gruño de placer mientras llenaba mi boca con su delicioso esperma.

"Mnnnnn esto es adictivo" pensaba mientras bebía las masivas cargas de rico semen, que Percy me regalaba, con más de tres mil años de experiencia a mi favor no deje caer ni una gota, aunque me fue difícil, Moiras sangrientas! En todos mis siglos nunca vi tales reservas!

Pov Percy.

-Dioses está a sido una de las mejores mamadas de mi vida- dije a la diosa con cansancio en la voz, vi como ella saco mi verga suave de su caliente cavidad, con un POP húmedo.

-Mnnn aún no hemos terminado- decía mientras arrullaba mi verga contra su mejilla.

-Me encantaría- dije completamente honesto- pero ya noMnnn- no pude decir mas porque tenía la boca llena con una teta de Afrodita, la cual la diosa exprimió, demostrándome que estaban llenas de leche como sus hijas.

-Mnnn creías que mis hijas eran las únicas con lactancia permanente? mnnnn-decia mientras me dedicaba a chupar toda su dulce leche de sus enormes tetas- Mnnn si bebe toda la leche de mami- decía mientras tomaba mi verga que empezaba a recuperar el vigor, y empezaba a darle una suave paja con sus maños de seda- Mnnn te gusta la mano de mami? Quieres meter tu enorme verga en el coño de mami? Niño travieso- el dialogo incestuoso solo me termino de endurecer la verga, que se alzaba orgullosa- Mnnn pero mami debe consentir a su bebe- dijo en un tono suave y sensual mientras me recostaba en la toalla y empezaba a sentarse en mi verga.

Cuando mi verga entro en su coño abrí los ojos como platos, era como sentir el más suave y a la ves fuerte apretón, era como algodón cálido y húmedo a la vez, dioses era perfecta! Para cuando llegue a la entrada de su útero yo tuve que húsar todo mi auto control para no venirme en el acto!

-Ah! Tu enorme verga está tocando el útero de mami AH!- ella decía mientras empezaba a moverse de arriba abajo en mi pene- AH! Mami va a vaciar las gordas bolas del bebe en su vientre AH! Mnnn- decía mientras tomaba su otra teta y la empezó a mamar, yo no había dejado de beber su leche, por eso no había dicho nada, pero después de escuchar a la diosa estaba más caliente que nunca, la tome de la cintura y aumente el ritmo del vaivén haciendo gritar a mi "mami"!

-SI! AH! JODE A MAMI! AH! MAMI ES MUY TRAVIESA POR JODER A SU BEBE AH!- gritaba a viva vos- LAS MAMIS TRAVIESAS RECIBEN AZOTES EN EL COÑO CON AH! VERGAS GIGANTES!- gritaba con la lengua afuera y una sonrisa cómica en el rostro, quería continuar haciendo gritar la diosa de las putas un poco más pero su coño divino me tenía a punto.

-Afrodita…-dije con esfuerzo por mantener mi carga a raya y seguir empalándola en mi verga- Estoy… ap- pero la diosa me tomo de la nuca y me dejo a centímetros de su cara seria.

-DENTRO!- grito lo más seria que se puede en su posición, brincando mi verga como una zorra barata- TE MATARE SI TE ATREVES A DERRAMAR ESE RICO ESPERMA CASI DIVINO AH! LLENA EL UTERO DE MAMI CON TU SEMEN! MNNN!- dijo mientras nos besábamos por primera vez en un morreo lujurioso mientras nos corríamos al unísono.

Pov Afrodita

"Malditas Moiras sangrientas! porque hacer tantas malditas profecías funestas, y no hacen ninguna sobre la llegada del amante perfecto?!" pensaba atontada del flujo aparentemente interminable de semen que depositaba en mi vientre, mierda mi vientre estaba creciendo!

Percy y yo continuábamos besándonos de una manera muy francesa-caliente-húmeda-descuidadamente deliciosa mientras de igual manera seguía llenándome mi MUY fértil útero con su MUY espeso semen, continuamos así por varios minutos hasta que por fin dejo de correrse, vi mi vientre y vi como fácilmente podría pasar por una embarazada de seis meses… sonreí.

-Mnnn te excite de más?- pregunte sensualmente a sabiendas que la corrida normal de Percy deja a sus amantes con una pansa de tres meses nada más.

-Eres la lujuria echa carne que esperabas?- decía mientras me tumbaba boca arriba en la toalla, yo lo mire sorprendida al notar como su verga, aun en mi coño, seguía muy dura- Y aun no terminamos, como le dije a tu hija, estas- dijo apretando mis tetas haciéndome gemir- están muuuy llenas y eso significa muchas HORAS de diversión- dijo con una sonrisa maligna que me dio escalofríos y me hiso preguntar si mordí mas de lo que podía masticar.

\- 8 horas después –

Eran las tres de la tarde, y en la playa se podía ver a una hermosa diosa cubierta de semen en todos los ángulos posibles, sobre una toalla manchada de tanto esperma que no se le notaba el color.

La diosa tenia las piernas completamente abiertas y al igual que sus brazos estaban completamente insensibles, su coño estaba rojo y muy maltratado y de el emanaba una pequeña cascada de semen, su vientre parecía estar a punto de dar a luz, sus tetas tenían margas de chupones y mordidas, sus pezones estaban rojos e hinchados a mas no poder.

Nuestro protagonista estaba apretando dichas tetas alrededor de su verga, y en un gruñido libero su última reserva en la cara de Afrodita, la cual con un último uso de su conciencia se relamió los labios manchados de semen y dijo- No… me… arrepiento…- y se desmayó al quedar completamente gastada del maratón de sexo más increíble que había tenido.

Percy decidió envolver a la diosa con la toalla y llevársela lo más discretamente posible a su cabaña, sin saber que entre los arbustos cercanos, sus amantes se encontraban inconscientes, al parecer Afrodita había mandado parte de la lujuria que estaba sintiendo mientras Percy prácticamente la mataba de placer, como resultado las pobres tuvieron tantos orgasmos que se desmayaron hace horas.

* * *

 **Y créanlo o no, Afrodita fue la más difícil de hacer hasta ahora.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **1) Sera quien los acompañe en la aventura.**

 **2) Ustedes hicieron el protagónico en esa película.**

 **3) Esta celoso de ustedes y quiere hacerles daño.**

 **4) El lugar donde pelearan.**

 **5) Su arma/defensa contra él.**

 **6) Va a ser donde será el último golpe de la pelea.**

 **7) Cara: pierdes, Cruz: Ganaste.**


	13. Capitulo 13

13) Hylla.

Me desperté solo para darme cuenta que tenía una bolsa de tela en la cabeza, las manos atadas, una mordaza en la boca y que me llevaban arrastrando, mientras jalaban mis hombros.

-Ponedlo de rodillas frete a mí- dijo una voz con autoridad que me pareció muy familiar, mis captores hicieron lo que les fue ordenado y retiraron la bolsa de mi cabeza.

Ante mi había un trono de talla humana, en el estaba una chica que yo conocía, Reyna? No, al ver el Cinturón de Hipólita en su cintura me di cuenta que era su hermana mayor, la reina de las amazonas Hylla Ramírez Arellano.

-Te preguntaras porque estás aquí- empezó a hablar con altives mientras me veía con su mentón muy a lo alto- supe lo que le hiciste a mi hermanita, bestia- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Me pregunte cuál de las VARIAS cosas que le hice se referirá, recodando que Reyna no solo era atrevida en las discusiones del senado, lo era en arbustos, closets de limpieza y detrás de árboles de Nueva Roma… mejor no entrar en detalles con Hylla.

-Los hombres solo son buenos como esclavos- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- hoy vas a ser domesticado Percy Jackson, hoy sabrás quien es tu dueña- anuncio viéndome fijamente.

"Si, como si eso fuera a pasar" pensaba mientras ella hacia un gesto de despedida a sus guardias, entre ellas Kinzie que me dio una sonrisa de superioridad antes de irse, cuando las puertas se serraron solo estábamos Hylla y yo en la habitación.

-Deberías sentirte honrado- decía mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta mí, que seguía de rodillas, con las manos atadas en mi espalda y con la mordaza además de que solo tenía mi bóxer puesto- Normalmente la reina no tiene que hacer trabajos como este, pero ya que fue mi hermana la que humillaste esto se volvió personal- dijo mientras me arrancaba la mordaza de la boca.

-Primero, Ay! Y segundo, ella no parecía nada disgusta- no pude acabar porque Hylla me dio una bofetada.

-Hablaras cuando se te diga- dijo firme- Ahora ocupemos tu boca en algo útil- decía sonriendo mientras se desvestía frente a mí.

"Muy bien. Juguemos tu juego" me dije mientras veía su hermoso cuerpo idéntico al de su hermana solo que un poco mayor, a la final ella solo se dejó el Cinturón de Hipólita, unas botas de cuero con tacones y unas bragas negras de lencería.

-Retira mis bragas, esclavo- dijo con altanería, oh me encantara cambiarle la actitud, pero hice lo que me ordeno, retire sus bragas con mis dientes y pude ver su coño afeitado frete a mí.

-Bien, buen perrito- decía mientras sobaba mi cabeza, luego camino hacia su trono, se sentó en el y me hizo una seña para que me acercara mientras abría las piernas mostrándome sus labios inferiores, yo camine hasta ella y me arrodille encarando su coño- Cómelo- dijo con voz de mando pero a la vez melosa, entonces pegue mis labios a su coño y metí mi lengua en sus profundidades cálidas.

-Mnnnn si ah! Más profundo- decía mientras se masajeaba sus tetas DD- Mnnn tienes una buena lengua, esclavo AH!- gimió cuando presione su clítoris con mi nariz.

Continuamos así por un tiempo, excavé sus profundidades de terciopelo con mi lengua, probando sus jugos dulces y molestando su clítoris con mi nariz, Hylla estaba disfrutándolo en grande, pues gemía sin parar mientras pellizcaba una de sus tetas y con la otra mano presionaba mi cabeza en su coño, de repente ella se corrió con un grito de placer, presiono mi cabeza contra su coño con más fuerza que antes para que bebiera todos sus jugos, cosa que no tenía que insistir.

-Sabes- dije sacando mi cara de entre sus piernas- Podría hacerte venir de muchas maneras si soltaras mis manos- le dije mientras ella seguía con contracciones pos orgásmicas.

Ella debió tener un gran orgasmo, pues al oírme sus ojos brillaron a la promesa de más placer y me soltó ipso facto… realmente debo ser bueno.

En un rápido movimiento atrape su manos en las esposas detrás de su espalda, la levante de su trono, me senté en el, y la coloque boca abajo en mis piernas.

-Pero que haces!- me exigió Hylla mirándome iracunda, pero pude notar miedo en sus ojos al verse a mi merced.

-Dándote un escarmiento- le conteste mientras masajeaba su culo relleno, la sentí temblar a mi tacto- Ahora te mostrare quien es el que manda aquí, vas a recibir veinte azotes y a cada uno tu responderás gracias maestro, si no dices un azote la cuenta se reiniciara- le explicaba a la hermana de mi amante.

-Si tú crees AH!- no pudo decir más porque le di su primer azote del día.

Pov Hylla.

"Mierda tiene la mano pesada!" pensaba mientras me mordía los labios, negándome a decirle nada.

-Recuerda- mientras me daba otro doloroso azote- esto durara tanto como tú lo desees- decía mientras me pegaba por tercera vez.

Para la sexta nalgada sentí como las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos, realmente dolían sus golpes, cedi en la séptima.

-Gra-gracias Ma-maestro- dije con vos ahogada pero clara, sentí como Percy masajeaba mis adoloridas nalgas.

-Buena chica- me alabo y yo me sonroje de vergüenza y humillación… pero también de lujuria- Te faltan diecinueve, recuerda contarlos todos- dijo y yo asentí mientras gemía al sentir otro golpe en mi culo.

-Gracias maestro!- y continuo azotándome y lo le agradecía por cada uno de ellos, cuando llegamos al décimo primero yo note que no solo sentía dolor, también sentí placer…

-Pero que tenemos aquí- dijo Percy metiendo sus dedos en mi coño- te estas mojando porque te azoten? Eres una perra masoquista lo sabes!?- pregunto mientras me azotaba otra vez.

-Gracias maestro!- respondí en un gemido- Y sí, soy una puta masoquistas! Por favor continúe golpeando mi culo hasta que deje de serlo!- hasta yo me sorprendí de mis palabras, nunca había sido tan sumisa con nadie… pero claro, nunca me habían tenido en esta situación antes.

-Buena chica- dijo sobando mi culo sensible- las perras honestas reciben recompensas de sus dueños… pero primero acabemos con tu castigo ok?-pregunto y yo asentí sin poder evitar emocionarme al saber que mi maestro me daría una recompensa… que bajo he caído.

Después de otros ocho azotes, y de perder la sensibilidad en mi culo, mi maestro me soltó las manos e hizo una seña para que me arrodillase ante el, por mi cabeza paso la idea de venganza contra mi maestro por el dolor que me hiso sentir, pero recordé el placer que podía darme y toda idea de dañar a mi maestro me pareció una aberración, me senté sin rechistar.

-Toca recompensarte por tu buen comportamiento- dijo mientras sobaba mi cabeza, yo sonreí feliz- baja mi bóxer- ordeno y yo procedí, y mis ojos se agrandaron al ver, lo que para mí respecta la epitome de la virilidad y poder masculino!

Pov Percy

Vi como Hylla se quedó babeando a la vista de mi verga dura, aunque una imagen cómica, estábamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.

-Hylla- dije sacándola de sus fantasías- Tu recompensa es la que será tu bebida favorita, no pierdas más tiempo- le dije con firmeza, ella asintió solemne y procedió a lamer mi verga.

Empezó lento y con timidez, lamio la punta hasta que estuvo cubierta de su saliva, luego bajo y empezó a lamer el tronco hasta dejarlo igual, decidió repartir besitos por toda mi verga mientras la lamia, luego la engullo por completo y empezó una deliciosa garganta profunda.

-Buena… chica- dije con pesadez mientras sobaba su cabeza- Eres muy buena mamando vergas- la alabe como la perra que es, y pude ver en sus ojos, que me miraban fijamente, alegría ante esas palabras, por lo que amento el ritmo de su mamada y yo me sentía cerca.

Con un gruñido me vine en su boca, no necesitaba empujar su cabeza entre mis piernas, Hylla estaba chupando cada gota de mi semen con hambre genuina, gemía a cada trago y masajeaba mis bolas para que disparasen mas semen en su garganta, después de unos minutos deje de correrme, pero Hylla no me soltó hasta no haber limpiado adecuadamente mi verga y cuando lo hiso fue con un húmedo POP.

-Gracias maestro!- me agradeció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Tenía razón, esta es mi bebida favorita desde ahora!- afirmo mientras le daba un besito a mí, aun dura, verga.

-Qué bueno que te gusto- dije sobando su cabello, casi podía oírla ronronear del gusto a mi tacto.

-Mnnn maestro- dijo llamando mi atención- Podría… pedirle algo?- pregunto con voz melosa y ojos de cachorrito, yo asentí- Podría… usted querría reproducirse conmigo?- pregunto como si temiese haber dicho algo inapropiado, antes de contestar ella continuo- Le aseguro que le daré descendencia fuerte y sana, y si tengo hijas usted podría tenerlas como sus perras- dijo haciendo que se me revolviera el estómago, le abofetee.

-Jamás vuelvas a ofrecer a tus hijos como mercancía- dije sin gritar pero con enojo, vi como ella temblaba y se encogía ante mí, pude ver en sus ojos que se arrepintió de sus palabras- Es inevitable que me allá cogido a alguna prima o tía por cómo es nuestra familia divina, pero solo un enfermo se cogería a sus hijas- le dije y ella asintió mientras temblaba, mi enojo se calmó, la invite a mi regazo y ella gateo hasta apoyar su cabeza en él.

-Y si querías tener sexo, solo tenías que pedirlo- le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ella abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió- Ven, siéntate y disfruta- dije mientras le indicaba que se sentase en mi regazo, ella lo hiso quedando empalada en el proceso.

Pov Hylla.

"Tan grande dioses!" me quede sin habla al sentir la verga de mi maestro besar mi cuello uterino, con la promesa de llenarlo con mucho de su fértil descendencia.

Empecé a moverme de arriba abajo, primero lento, me tenia que ajustar a la enorme talla de mi maestro, se sentía exquisita, ese era la palabra, me relamía de sentir la caliente verga de mi maestro en mi pervertido coño, entonces sentí como me tomaba de mi cintura.

-Vas muy lento- dijo en mi oído haciéndome estremecer, y luego procedió a empalarme a toda regla en su deliciosa verga!

-SI! AH!- gritaba como una puta- MAESTRO! AH! PREÑE A SU PERRA! AH! DIOSES! POR FAVOR SIGA CASTIGANDO AH! DE PLACER A SU ESCLAVA!- gritaba sin importar que mis amazonas me escuchasen, la verga de mi maestro en mi coño era más importante ahora.

"Este es el poder masculino? Acaso este es el poder que un hombre puede demostrar a una mujer?" pensaba mientras sentía como mi maestro golpeaba mi útero con su espadón bien lubricado por mis jugos, que no dejaban de salir de mi coño "No, ya e tenido amantes, ninguno a sido como mi maestro… será que mi maestro es todo lo que un hombre puede llegar a ser?" pensaba perdida en el placer hasta que mi maestro rugió y yo abrí los ojos como platos al sentir LITROS de espeso y caliente esperma llenar hasta mis ovarios!

Después de un par de minutos oí un CLATH y el cinturón de Hipólita callo de mi cintura al piso, vi que tenía la hebilla rota, no entendí hasta que vi mi vientre, normalmente plano, ahora era abultado, crecía más y más conforme mi amo seguía vaciándose en mí! Y recordé al ver el cinturón, que Teseo había enamorado a Hipólita y ella fue gustosa con él a Atenas, incluso tuvieron un hijo, lo entendí, era la línea de Poseidon, tenía que ser, los mejores amantes han de ser sus hijos! "Cuando esto termine voy a mandar a construir cientos de templos al dios del mar".

Después de una deliciosa eternidad, mi maestro dejo de correrse y yo caí de espaldas en su pecho esculpido mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Mnnn maestro, le gusto mi coño?- le pregunte mientras acariciaba mi vientre abultado, probablemente el/la próximo/ma rey/reina de las amazonas acababa de ser concebido ahí.

-Mucho- dijo sin vacilar, cosa que me dio mucha alegría.

-Mnnn quisiera que todas las amazonas vieran al hombre que nos debe regir y el placer que nos dará si lo hacemos- dije mientras mecía mis caderas en la pelvis de mi maestro, aun podía sentir su verga dentro de mí, pero ahora era flácida.

-Puede que haya una manera- dijo mientras apretaba mis tetas- hay hijas de Afrodita por aquí?- pregunto dejándome extrañada.

-Cuatro días más tarde-

Pov Kinzie.

Fue llamada a la sala del trono después de cuatro extraños días, Hylla ordeno que en grupos de tres, las amazonas hijas del amor entraran en su trono, luego que de seis en seis entrara cada amazona siguiendo un orden que solo Hylla sabía, y lo más extraño es que ninguna amazona había salido, se entregaban bandejas de comida por esclavos pero nada más, ninguna amazona sabía lo que pasaba ahí adentro, ya solo quedábamos un cuarto de lo que éramos.

"Todo después de la llegada de Percy Jackson para ser domesticado" pensaba ya en las puertas de la sala del trono, estas se abrieron y al entrar me quede patidifusa.

La sala fue cambiada, donde había retratos y esculturas del dios de la guerra (patrón de las amazonas) ahora eran del dios del mar, y sus hijos junto a las mujeres guerreras, pero eso era lo de menos.

Las "amazonas perdidas" ahora estaba desnudas, algunas haciendo planes de algo llamado "EL RENACIMIENTO DE LAS AMAZONAS", otras estaban en una orgia sin sentido, pero mis ojos vieron al trono y se abrieron a mas no poder, Percy Jackson estaba sentado en el y Hylla estaba de rodillas, mamando su verga como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Vi como Jackson se corrió en la boca de Hylla y la vi tragar y tragar hasta que se separó de la verga de Percy, y abrí la boca hasta el piso al ver el increíble ejemplo de masculinidad que era! Una amazona pechugona se acercó a Percy.

-Maestro, necesita beber algo?- pregunto coqueta mientras agitaba sus grandes tetas, Percy se negó pero no preste mucha atención pues Hylla estaba frente a mi y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir lo que sea, ella me beso y sentí como llenaba mi boca del más espeso y delicioso esperma que jamás había probado, cuando nos separamos Hylla me llevo ante Percy y me puso de rodillas ante él y su gran verga.

-Vienvenida a la nueva era de las amazonas!- dijo Hylla con una sonrisa, mientras empujo mi cabeza a la verga de Percy, apenas mis labios tocaron ese delicioso semen acepte a mi nuevo maestro.

* * *

 **Va Hylla y muchas amazonas con ella.**

 **Quisiera saludar y decirle a genensitapotter que estoy de acuerdo con ayudarla, pero no la puedo ubicar, si me envía su correo sería mejor.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **A) Si tuvieras una mascota mágica, cuál sería?**

 **B) Alguna película favorita del 007?**

 **C) Zeus vivo, en el Tartaro o muerto?**

 **D) Si tenían alguna duda sobre si escribiría algo con Percy y alguna futura hija suya, bueno ya vieron mi opinión en este capítulo, no obstante como escritor tengo que dejar que mis lectores decidan algunas cosas:**

 **VOTEN SI O NO PARA PERCY/HIJA DE PERCY.**


	14. Capitulo 14

14) Demeter.

"Que mosca le pico al puto dios del Sol!?" pensaba mientras sentía que me cocinaba a fuego lento.

Estaba en el campamento, precisamente caminando por el huerto de fresas, era medio día en pleno verano, era obvio que haría calor, pero estábamos a unos putos 38 grados Celsius!

"Sera que descubrió lo mío con Arty?" pensaba mientras sentía como si el Sol estuviera concentrado sobre mí.

Mientras pensaba en cuanta agua había perdido por el sudor, vi a alguien de rodillas sembrando unas plantas, no era raro encontrar a los hijos de Demeter sembrando a todas horas, pero esta figura femenina parecía un tanto… mayor.

Al acercarme mucha fue mi sorpresa al notar que no era una hija de la agricultura, era la mismísima Demeter la que trabajaba la tierra y cantaba Happy de Pharell Williams.

-Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof. Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth. Because I'm happy. Clap along if you know what happiness is to you. Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do- cantaba la diosa mientras seguía plantando aparentemente sin notar mi presencia.

Quizá debí hacer notar mi presencia, pero me quede sin habla al notar que Demeter solo estaba usando unos overoles como única prenda, obviando los guantes y botas de trabajo, no podía apartar la vista de sus pechos DD apenas cubiertos y sudados, si, la diosa estaba bañada en sudor y con rastros de tierra por el trabajo, cosa que la hacía ver muy atractiva, por no decir que me dio una erección de campeonato.

"Es igualita a Persefone, solo que rubia y que aparenta estar en los 40… pero unos 40 muy bien cuidados" pensaba mientras veía idiotizado a la diosa Milf levantar su muy deseable trasero, revestido con el overol claro, pero estaba tan sudada que el pantalón se pegaba a su piel permitiéndome apreciar todas sus curvas divinas.

-Disfrutando del espectáculo sobrino?- dijo la diosa sin voltearme a ver, me asuste por ser pillado, aunque la vos de mi tía no mostraba molestia alguna.

-Yo-yo lo siento, no que-quería- balbuceaba mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Oh, tranquilo Percy, no me podría molestarme contigo - dijo riéndose mientras me volteaba a verme- Mnnn y menos cuando me traes una bebida para este maldito calor- dijo mientras se relamía, yo no entendía a qué bebida hablaba, hasta que note sus ojos, que se posaron en el bulto en mis pantalones.

-Y mi favorita!- decía mientras bajaba mis pantalones, y encaraba mi enorme verga- Sabor a comida de mar en tamaño equino ñan, ñan- antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo, mi tía se tragó mi verga!

"Mierda no sé qué es más caliente; el Sol, su boquita cachonda o el hecho que estamos en medio del campamento y cualquiera podría vernos!" pensaba mientras Demeter se tomaba su tiempo en adorar mi verga.

Su cabeza subía y bajaba en mi pelvis, sus labios llegaban a la base de mi pene, demostrando su experiencia al no tener ningún reflejo nauseoso cuando golpeaba su garganta con la punta de mi verga, ella tenía los mismos ojos traviesos que su hija, sus labios carnosos y su lengua traviesa, la cual estaba enredada alrededor di mi verga cual serpiente pitón!

Después de una muy placentera eternidad, eyacule en su garganta calmando la "sed" de mi tía traviesa, la cual chupaba como una puta profesional, sin dejar escapar ni una sola gota!

-Mnnn nada como el pene viril de un semidiós para calmar la sed- dijo mientras bombeaba mi verga, aun dura, suavemente y le daba un besito en la punta- Mnn y más si es hijo de mi hermanito favorito- termino mientras se levantaba sonriendo.

-Sabes solo me queda por plantar unas "semillas" y tu serias perfecto para esta labor- dijo con su manita de seda aun pajeando suavemente mi verga- me ayudaras?- pregunto sonriendo traviesamente.

-Lo que desees querida tía- dije sin prestar mucha atención, mi mente estaba en lo bien que me estaba pajeando.

-Perfecto!- dijo feliz mientras hacia desaparecer nuestras ropas, luego se recostó en la hierba y habría las piernas enseñándome su fruta madura y jugosa- Primer paso, prepara la tierra antes de sembrar- dijo mientras habría su coño con sus deditos y se levantaba una teta para lamer su pezón rosado- El truco es mientras más profundo mejor, vienes?- decía mientras yo por fin reaccione.

Sin perder más tiempo, bese sus labios menores, mientras escuchaba a Demeter soltar un gemido, a continuación metí mi lengua en sus paredes suaves y dulces para luego hacer un mete y saca con mi lengua en su coño.

-Si! Ah la tierra de-debe ah! Ararse con fuerza ah!- decía mientras empujaba mi cabeza en su coño- Mierda! Hestia no mentía Ah!- grito antes de venirse cuando pellizque su clítoris, luego le preguntare que más le conto tía Hestia, ahora vivía el dulce jugo de amor, comprobé que mientras más maduro el fruto, más dulce y jugoso estaba.

Pov Demeter.

-Mnnn bien echo- decía mientras me recuperaba de ese delicioso orgasmo- Ahora es momento de plantar las semillas- dije mientras agarraba mis muslos y los jalaba y pegaba a mis tetas, abriendo lo más que podía las piernas, y presentarle mi húmeda flor- Lo bueno es que tienes una herramienta más que contundente- dije refiriéndome a su falo equino.

Percy no dijo nada, solo alineo su deliciosa verga con mi coñito apretado y entro con facilidad por la buena lubricación a la que me había sometido.

-Ah! Ha-hace rato que ah! No tenía un bu-buen amante AH!- dije mientras Percy iniciaba un dulce vaivén.

-Mierda estas más apretada de lo que pareces!- dijo Percy mientras golpeaba su pelvis contra mi culo.

-Ah! insinúas que ah! mi coño debía ser flácido por ah! mi edad aparente!?- pregunte mientras arqueaba mi ceja, intentando parecer intimidante, cosa que no logre estando debajo de mi sobrino, desnuda y con su verga apuñalando mi coño.

-No, pero pensaba que serias más suelta que tu hija- dijo aumentando sus embestidas y asiendo que perdiese el aliento- pero ambas tienen el mismo ajuste!- decía sudando por el esfuerzo, lo que le hacía ver más caliente.

Podría seguir preguntando sobre sus comparaciones entre la vagina de mi hija con la mía, pero, Percy me tomo de sorpresa acostándome de lado, con el igual detrás de mí, levantando una de mis piernas y llenándome hasta el fondo de mi coño!

Pov Percy

La situación era muy caliente.

Deméter ya no gemía, gritaba de placer, con la nueva pose estaba llegando más adentro que antes, rosando su punto G y golpeando la entrada a su vientre.

Los dos estábamos en el pasto, bajo el Sol de la tarde, sudábamos tanto por el calor como por la labor física, pero no nos importaba, que nuestros cuerpos sudados se rosaran y golpearan con sonidos de chapoteos, y que la tierra nos ensuciara solo nos excitaba más y más.

-AH! AH! PERCY!- gritaba mi tía con la lengua afuera- MOIRAS SANGRIENTAS! ERES MEJOR QUE POSEIDON AH! NO TE ATREVAS A PARAR!- no planeaba hacerlo, su coño era una delicia ajustada!

Le lamí su sudado cuello, su sudor me parecía dulce, no sé si era cosa de ser diosa o solo me lo parecía, luego su mejilla, mi tía volteo su cabeza y nuestras lenguas lucharon entre si fuera de nuestras bocas mientras sentía que pronto llegaría.

-Demi... Voy a- Intente decir pero…

-DENTRO! – Grito a viva voz- LLENAME CON TU SEMILLA! PLANTALA EN MI TIERRA FERTIL!- No me lo dijo, me exigió que lo hiciera y yo feliz de cumplir me corrí en su interior.

Pov Demeter

Hestia me conto que tanto se venía nuestro sobrino, incluso le mame hasta la última gota de su poderosa corrida, pero por el Estigio bendito! Sentir todo ese sabroso y potente semen llenar mi útero y ovarios hasta el punto de inflamar mi vientre de tal manera, era algo indescriptiblemente glorioso, no fue hasta después de unos minutos, en que Percy y yo nos besábamos, que planto la última de sus semillas en mí.

-Mnnn eres un gran jardinero Percy- dije mientras sobaba mi pancita con cariño- Deberían "germinar" muy pronto, y serán retoños fuertes eso seguro – dije pensando en pequeñitos rubios con ojitos verdes o morenos con ojitos cafés, pero parece que Percy no entendió lo que quise decir… se dará cuenta eventualmente.

-Antes que se me olvide- empezó mientras acariciaba uno de mis pechos- que te conto Hestia de lo nuestro?- pregunto mientras continuaba con sus suaves caricias.

-Mnnn solo como la rellenaste como una "Slutcake", ella siempre fue muy meticulosa en sus historias- dije mientras mecía mi culo en su pelvis- Luego me… mostro su descontento por no informarle de los beneficios del sexo- dije no queriendo decir la toda la verdad.

La cual era que me desperté en medio de la noche para darme cuenta que mi hermana mayor me había encadenado, desnudado y amenazado con un consolador de 60 cm unido a un cinturón que si volvía a censurarle información como esa, ella se aseguraría de que no pudiera volver a sentarme, me estremecí de solo recordarlo.

-Algo me dice que no quiero saber toda la historia- dijo Percy mientras besaba mi cuello con dulzura, mnn si tan solo fuera soltero la idea del matrimonio se vería muy tentadora.

* * *

 **Y aquí un nuevo capítulo después de un millón de informes y tres exámenes, la universidad va a matarme o a darme un colapso cerebral tarde o temprano.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1) Quien quiere ver Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos?**

 **2) Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Nyssa o Kayla Knowles?**

 **3) Comida China o Mexicana?**


	15. Capitulo 15

15) Gwen.

Entre varias cosas inusuales que me han sucedido las últimas semanas, recibir una carta sin firma con un cupón para usar los remodelados baños romanos de Nueva Roma, con una supuesta "atención especial" y dos horas antes de que los empleados llegasen… estaría entre las primeras siete.

Se lo que pensaran; "y vas a ir a pesar de que obviamente hay gato encerrado!?

Bueno eso prueba que ustedes jamás han estado en uno de esos baños romanos.

Entonces fui a la hora estipulada, en la resección no encontré a nadie, solo un cartel con una flecha.

 **a) Pensamiento racional; mnnn esto es sospechoso, mejor no entrar (se da vuelta y se va).**

 **b) Pensamiento Irracional; que servicio más peculiar… (Entra en el local encogiéndose de hombros).**

 **Ya saben que eligió.**

Me encontré con dos puertas para los baños, se supone que para señalar el de caballeros y damas, pero no había ningún distintivo.

A excepción de una flecha que apuntaba a la puerta izquierda.

 **a) Pensamiento OBVIO; sal de ahí, es una trampa! (sale corriendo sin ver a una sombra femenina rechinar los dientes molesta).**

 **b) Pensamiento… digamos Pensamiento Percy a falta de un término más concreto que tonto-retrasado-que-no-sabe-leer; Oh! Ahí es! (entra sin ver la figura femenina con una sonrisa de victoria quitar la flecha y poner el cartel de venus en la puerta).**

-En los baños-

Me sumergí hasta la cintura en la cálida agua, dioses esto era lo mejor! No era cosa de ser hijo de Poseidon para sentirse revitalizado en estas cálidas aguas.

-Disfrutando del baño?- dijo una vos a mi espalda, sobresaltado voltee solo para ver a Gwen y su magnífica figura cubierta nada más con una toalla delgada.

-Y-yo pensé q-que era el ba…-balbuceaba sonrojado hasta que la vi sonreír.

-tranquilo, sé que eres nuestro ganador- dijo mientras me mostraba un tobo de madera con champú y esponjas- yo soy la encargada de darte tu "tratamiento especial"- dijo mientras se arrodillaba en la orilla y tanteaba el suelo- ven, deja que lave tu espalda- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva.

"debe ser porque su madre es Venus" pensaba mientras me sentaba de espaldas a ella, un poco sonrojado pues yo no tenía nada encima "por suerte ella solo ve mi espalda" pensé mientras sentía sus delicadas y sedosas manos en mi espalda.

-Mnnn eres muy fuerte- dijo mientras tanteaba los músculos de mi espalda- me encantan los hombres con hombros amplios- dijo susurrándome al oído, cosa que me hiso estremecer.

Lo siguiente que oí fue como ella exprimía el pote de champú, seguido sentí unas dos esponjas en mi espalda, unas GRANDES e increíblemente SUAVES esponjas se deslizaban por mi espalda como focas bebe sobre hielo dejando un rastro de espuma con aroma frutal.

-Mnnn dioses que increíbles esponjosa son esas- dije sintiéndome muy relajado con su masaje.

-Las mejores en el campamento Jupiter se lo garantizo- dijo con mucho orgullo cosa que me extraño pues solo eran esponjas, de repente sentí como su mano agarraba mi verga semi-dura.

-Mnn Gwen?- pregunte mientras sentía como comenzaba a pajearme suavemente.

-Si Percy?- decía mientras tallaba mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo con esas enormes esponjas y sin dejar de masturbarme.

-Pensé que solo me lavarías la espalda- dije mientras sus caricias hacían que mi verga se irguiera a toda su gloria.

-Oh! No solo la espalda- dijo mientras se movía hasta estar frente a mí y pude ver que ya no tenía la toalla, mi vista se disparó a sus increíbles tetas talla DD+ con pequeños pezones rosados que apenas y se veían por toda la espuma que los cubría- debo limpiar todos sus rincones con mis "esponjas"- decía mientras entraba a la piscina y se posicionaba entre mis piernas y envolvía mi verga entre sus impresionantes tetas, haciendo que soltara un gemido involuntario!

-Debo prestar principal atención a su gran espada, mi señor- dijo estrujando sus tetas en mi verga deliciosamente- Mnnn debo limpiarla y aceitarla bien… o no cabra en su nueva funda- decía mientras lamia sensualmente la punta de mi verga mientras me veía con sus ojos de caleidoscopio.

"Lección aprendida; en toda hija de Afrodita/Venus hay una ninfómana sedienta de semen esperando surgir" dije mientras recibía una increíble mamada-cubana.

Pov Gwen

"Mnnnn es más sabrosa de lo que me conto mama mnnn" pensaba con deleite mientras chupaba la cabeza de su verga gigante y gemía para hacerle sentir la vibración.

Dirán que una madre que te mande sueños eróticos que te hagan despertar sudando y con las bragas empapadas, es una madre psicológicamente insana... puede que no se equivoquen, pero cuando Venus quiere algo ella lo consigue.

Mientras restregaba con mayor fuerza mis tetas en su verga, recordé como mi madre me había encomendado una misión de lo más alocada, posiblemente me azoten hasta arrancare tola la carne de la espalda por lo que voy a hacer… pero si de paso puedo cogerme a Percy "Puto Semental" Jackson la laceración lo vale!

-Gwen, voy a correrme!- me dijo y entonces en un rápido movimiento saque su verga de mi boca y lo pajee apuntando a mi boquita caliente con la lengua afuera hasta que se corrió.

"Mama mentiste… ESTOS GALONES DE SEMEN NO SE COMPARAN A TU DESCRIPCION!" Pensaba mientras me sentía como si me apuntaran con una manguera de bomberos!

Disparo tras disparo impactaron en mi pelo, cara, pechos, boca y mucho, MUCHO en el agua.

"Y así comienza, pensaba mientras tragaba ese delicioso esperma que callo en mi boquita y resistí el impulso de beber el resto que cayó sobre mí, el cual limpie y deje que se mesclara con el agua cálida de la piscina.

Una vez limpia, para mi deleite Percy seguía como si no me hubiese duchado con esperma, su verga seguía erguida con orgullo!

-Mnnn bien campeón- dije mientras nadaba al lado opuesto de la piscina, apoyaba mi espalda en ella- ven y prueba la nueva vaina para tu GRAN espada- dije abriendo mis piernas enseñando mi rosado coño debajo del agua- tómese la libertad de ajustar la funda tan bruscamente como desee, es más la cas insiste en que la deje inutilizable para cualquier otra espada existente- dije mientras relamía mis seductores labios.

Pov Percy.

No lo pensé más de dos segundos antes de nadar hasta ella y sumergirme en sus profundidades mientras me enrollaba en sus piernas y brazos y gemía por lo alto.

-AH! Percy eres un animal!-dijo con mucha alegría- Ah! Que tal el AH! Coño de una hija de Venus! AH! Mejor que el de esa puta sheroke verdad Ah!- decía mientras empujaba con tanta fuerza en su apretado y húmedo coño.

-Apretado- Embestida- Húmedo- Embestida!- Confortable- Gran embestida!- Como unas suaves al modillas que masajean y chupan mi verga, incitándome a vaciar mis bolas por completo en tu vientre- dije mientras sentía como efectivamente golpeaba la entrada a su vientre, en toda esta "inspección" ella solo gemía cada vez más fuerte- Tu y Piper tienen el mismo coño de su madre- Dije mientras ella habría sus ojos cómicamente, si iba a preguntar algo, el aumento en mi vaivén la hiso olvidarlo.

Pov. Gwen

"QUE PUTA MAMA!" me dije por dentro mientras me sostenía de Percy para no caerme "ME DIJISTE LO DE PIPER! PERO NO QUE TU TE LO COGIERAS! Y ANTES DE MI!? QUE PUTA!" pero las embestidas de Percy me hicieron olvidar mi enfado por mi madre!

-ESO! NO PARES! NO PARES! NO PARES! NO PARES! NI SE TE OCURRA PARAR!-Gritaba a viva voz, que bueno que las paredes están insonorizadas- ENSEÑAME LO QUE LE HICEISTE A MI MADRE PERCY AHHHHH!- gritaba mientras llegaba a mi orgasmo, entonces Percy gruño y al sentir como inyectaba otra de sus POTENTES descargas directamente en mi vientre me vine otra vez- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Grite hasta quedarme sin aliento, cosa que paso mucho antes de que él se vaciara por completo en mi útero!

Cuando termino, Percy salió de mí y pude sentir como su esperma se escapaba a cantaros de mi vientre, que se había hinchado cual embarazo tresmesino, y no hice nada para evitarlo y vi cómo se mesclaba con el agua menos cálida que la semilla de Percy, la misión estaba cumplida.

-Mnnnn eso estuvo delicioso- dije algo cansada- lástima que no podamos seguir- dije al ver la verga de Percy ya flácida.

-De que hablas?- me cuestiono mientras tomo uno de mis pechos y lo empezó a chupar.

-Ah! Percy que…-pero la sorpresa me quito las palabras, sentí como salía leche de mis tetas!

-Por tu expresión deduzco que no sabías que las hijas de la diosa del amor lactan desde la pubertad- dijo al dejar de beber mi leche a lo que yo negué aun sin creerlo- Y menos que esta leche es un poderoso afrodisiaco- exclamo mientras empujaba su revivida verga a mi jodido coño para mi incredulidad- Además, tenemos hasta que habrán el local- dijo sonriendo mientras yo me estremecía de placer y miedo por lo que me estaba a punto de pasar.

-Tres horas más tarde-

Un grupo de chicas entro a los nuevos baños muy emocionadas, creyeron ser las primeras por lo que al ver a una conocida ex-oficial de la Legión de espaldas apoyada en una esquina de la piscina.

-Oh! No se preocupen, ya me iba- dijo sonriendo con cansancio, mientras torpemente salía de la piscina y se cubría con una toalla para luego salir.

"Misión definitivamente cumplida" pensaba mientras tocaba su vientre, de la mitad del tamaño que la primera vez que Percy se corrió en ella.

"Es interesante… que los espermatozoides puedan movilizarse en casi-cualquier medio líquido y que vivan por 24 horas… mucho mas es que los de un semidiós vivan por 72 horas y si es hijo del dios del mar viajen aún más rápido que el normal" se detuvo y vio a las chicas que ya estaban dentro de la piscina para un largo baño y dijo- Que interesante es la biología!- sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad y feliz año!**

 **Volví y coloque a Gwen aquí porque hubo un triple empate con las chicas que les di a escoger!**

 **Datos interesantes:**

 **Cumplí 22 el 31/12/2016!**

 **Preguntas:**

 **A) Alguien me mandaría el link de Magnus Chase y El Martillo de Thor en español?**

 **B) Que creen que le pase a Gwen cuando muchas romanas queden inexplicablemente preñadas?**

 **C) Bronce u Oro?**

 **D) Sexi forjadora en ardientes fraguas o Sexi Enfermera en la enfermería?**


	16. Capitulo 16

16) Hera.

Pov Hera.

-LO ODIO! - gritaba furiosa al saber que Zeus había estado cogiendo a una mortal en secreto… otra vez.

-Ese bastardo no me ha tocado en meses y va y se revuelca con la primera puta que ve! - gritaba mientras echaba humo de mi cabeza – bah, ni se porque me molesto, tres mil años casados y nunca me ha dado un orgasmo! Debería sentir pena por la mortal- decía mientras tomaba asiento y bebía una copa de vino.

-Realmente lamentable, mi dulce hermana- decía mi hermana Hestia, que amablemente escuchaba mis quejas.

-Lamentable serán los restos de la puta cuando acabe con ella- dije con odio pensando en varias maneras terribles de liquidar a la mortal, en eso mi hermana suspira- Que pasa?- le pregunte.

-Nada… solo que nuestro hermanito nunca ha sido muy apegado a sus amantes y cuando lo ha sido es más por la fama que le pueden dar sus hijos- decía mi hermana dándome que pensar- Además, según lo que has dicho, esa mortal tiene que complacer a Zeusy solo para después complacerse ella sola, no decías que casi sentías pena por ella?- termino mi hermana más sabia.

-Está bien- dije en un suspiro, derrotada- no le hare nada a la chica… pero no me digas que me quede sin hacer nada!- dije seria.

-No, solo digo que te vengues del verdadero culpable, Zeusy- dijo repitiendo el ridículo mote de pequeño de mi marido- Es momento de que le des a tu marido una probada de su propio chocolate- dijo con una frase que iba de acuerdo con la forma de niña de 8 años que tenía ahora mismo- Es hora de que consigas un amante- dijo con determinación.

…

-Hermanita… te golpeaste en la cabeza últimamente?- le pregunte completamente desubicada, Hestia, mi hermana tranquila, noble y cariñosa, quería que mandara mis votos al carajo y abriera las piernas a otro hombre!

-Nop, estoy perfectamente- decía bebiendo de su malteada de chocolate- Pero desde que perdí la virginidad veo las cosas de manera diferente- Casi me ahogo con mi copa cuando oí eso.

-PERDISTE L…- Hestia me tapo la boca con sus manitas para que no gritara.

-Si, a la final decidí hacerme mujer, fui con un hombre al que le tengo cariño y confianza, y me hiso gozar como nunca creí posible- Decía mi hermana con un tono rosa en sus mejillas- Sabes que nunca jure nada como Artemisa y Atenea, y tú tampoco lo hiciste, has soportado esa frustración solo porque eres la diosa del matrimonio, pero es tu marido quien ha quebrado esos votos! Una falsa promesa eso es lo que siempre ha sido- Me decía Hestia haciéndome ver las cosas de otra manera- Así que… quieres que llame a mi sobrino para que no sientas las piernas por unos días?- me preguntaba mientras quitaba sus manos de mi boca

Ella decía la verdad, Zeus hiso añicos cualquier voto de fidelidad que había en nuestro matrimonio, mi orgullo era lo único que me evitaba buscar consuelo en los brazos de un amante, pero ya estoy harta, necesito a un hombre, preferiblemente bien dotado, y la verdad… tenia curiosidad por saber quién era ese sobrino-amante de mi hermanita ex-virgen.

-Llámalo- le dije con determinación, Hestia me dio una sonrisa y me abrazo- Realmente es tan bueno?- le pregunte mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Mejor- me respondió en un susurro al oído el cual me hiso estremecer de anticipación (la diosa nunca vio la mirada de maldad pura que tenía Hestia en ese momento, ni la sonrisa de psicópata que no presagiaba nada bueno).

-Dos horas después en la habitación de Zeus y Hera-

"Donde estará!?" pensaba Hera impaciente.

La diosa estaba sentada en su cama matrimonial y llevaba su mejor lencería, una tanga purpura con diseños de plumas de pavos reales que dejaba ver su enorme culo y apenas tapaba los labios de su coño, y un sostén a juego que parecía a punto de explotar y derramar sus generosas tetas CC+, además seguía usando su corona de laureles de oro y plumas de pavo real.

La diosa estaba tan impaciente como nerviosa, normal como cualquier otra mujer que engaña a su marido por primera vez, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Me quede anonadada al ver al hombre que resultaba ser el amante de mi hermana, nuestro sobrino Percy Jackson!

-T-tu!?- dije saliendo del Shock- te cogiste a mi hermana!?- fue lo primero que mi mente pudo procesar.

-Y muy bien, según ella- dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

"Jmm ya veremos… pero debo admitir que siempre me pareció guapo" pensaba mientras decido poner en marcha mi actuación estirándome sensualmente en la cama, haciendo notar mi generosa delantera.

-Seguro que podrás conmigo, semidiós?- dije acostándome de lado y pasando mis mano por mi cadera hasta el muslo- Hestia era una virgen inexperta, yo por otro lado…- dije mientras gateaba hasta el final de la cama y lo encaraba, hasta que rodé sobre mí, estándome boca arriba pero con la cabeza fuera de la cama, quedando de cabeza en una postura en la que me permitía encarar, aunque de cabeza, su entrepierna, que para mí deleite se estaba abultan y parecía grande, y permitirle a él ver mi cuerpo desde mis tetas hasta mis piernas- Soy una mujer experimentada- dije casi en susurro mientras acariciaba su verga por encima de sus pantalones y procedí a sacarla de su confinamiento (Pueden buscar en YouTube la escena de Afrodita y Kratos de God of War 3, es la misma), cuando lo hice no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

-Sí, eres experimentada en la verga de tu marido, que según Hesty, mi dedo meñique es más grande- dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa, no podía negar lo que dijo, no podía comparar un caballo con una rata, una montaña con una casa y definitivamente la triste micro-verga de mi marido no era nada al lado de esta verga de semental que tenía a centímetros de mi rostro! No salí de mi aturdimiento hasta que Percy todo mis labios con la punta de su pene, manchando mis labios con su pre semen- Comenzamos?- pregunto mientras yo asentía lamiendo mis labios probando su sabor, sabia a una deliciosa mariscada.

-Di A!- dijo y yo abrí lo más que pude mi boca para dejar entrar su enorme circunferencia, entonces el metió su verga de un solo y poderoso impulso de cadera!

-MNNND!- me queje por su brusquedad pero hiso oídos sordos y empezó un vaivén en mi boca!

Era muy brusco, cada estocada golpeaba sin piedad mi garganta, casi no podía respirar, sus enormes bolas golpeaban casi dolorosamente mi nariz, y podía sentir como estrujaba mis tetas dejándoles marcas rojas de lo duro que lo hacía.

-Uff tienes una boquita traviesa, verdad lady Hera?- decía mientras arrancaba mi sostén favorito revelando mis tetas- Y tienes unas bonitas tetas con pezones oscuritos, mmnnn normal en una puta de su categoría- decía mientras los pellizcaba con fuerza y me hacía gemir en su verga.

"Pero quien se ha creído!" pensaba indignada, me estaba tratando como una puta común! "Debería cerrar los dientes y despojarlo de su hombría... pero lo cierto es que me estoy calentando como el infierno!" pensaba mientras que prácticamente mi boca era violada, mi coño se humedecía y mis pezones podían picar hielo de los duros que están! Moiras nunca me había excitado tanto en mi vida!

Entonces oí como Percy rugió guturalmente y disparo enormes cantidades de su delicioso semen de semidiós directamente a mi estómago, mierda podía ver como sus bolas se contraían mientras me llenaba más y más con su esperma, entonces saco su verga de mi boca y siguió corriéndose en mi cara!

Yo solo me quede estupefacta, cuerda tras cuerda de semen golpeo mi piel, mi boca y pelo, yo aún tenía la boca abierta, la cual me dolía después de su trato, el semen y mi saliva gotearon de mi cara, la cual al estar de cabeza lleno aún más mi cabello antes color cacao ahora parecía chocolate de leche! Entonces me levante enfurecida.

-Co-como te- le intente regañar pero mi garganta estaba muy adolorida.

-Oh vamos! Te gusto- dijo mientras yo me sonrojaba pues era verdad- Y si no lo hubieras querido podías haberme golpeado, rasguñado, desaparecido, evaporizado o podrías haberme mordido, pero no lo hiciste, porque? Por qué lo disfrutaste- dijo mientras recogía algo de semen de mi barbilla- como una perra de clase alta- Dijo mientras ponía sus dedos manchados de ese semen blanco cual crema bronceadora delante de mis labios, yo por puro instinto saque mi lengua y los lamí hasta dejárselos limpios.

"Una sola gota de esto podría fertilizar con éxito por lo menos cinco mujeres, y con esa cantidad fácilmente podría hacer su propio pueblo o ciudad pequeña! Mientras el de Zeus es casi transparente y eyaculaba unas cuantas gotitas, no es extraño que a pesar de sus muchos escapes él tenga tan pocos hijos, si yo, una diosa sumamente fértil, no le he podido dar más de dos hijos en tres mil años que esperanza tendría con una mortal? Era un milagro que los hermanos Grase nacieran" pensaba muy ensimismada hasta que Percy llamó mi atención.

-Menudo espectáculo!- dijo sonriéndome, espectáculo? Entonces note algo, todo el semen sobre mi había desaparecido! Entonces note que i boca tenía mucho del… Era increíble pero mientras pensaba en lo patético que era mi marido al lado de Percy, me había limpiado todo el semen que había sobre mí y me lo había comido! En Trance! Y delante de Percy!, yo solo atine a sonrojarme como un tomate.

-Po-podemos co-continuar por favor?- me sorprendí de mi propia sumisión, Percy sonrio y me indico que me colocara de perrito, iba a decirle que esa postura no era digna de una reina, pero mi cuerpo se movió siguiendo mis impulsos, no dije nada ni cuando me arranco la tanga favorita, sobo mis nalgas y les dio una bofetada asiéndome gemir

\- Tienes un excelente culo- decía mientras se posicionaba detrás de mí, su verga, que seguía dura, no entro directamente, la froto contra mi coño, el cual goteaba de lo excitada que estaba, por unos momentos el solo mojo su verga con mis jugos, pensé que me estaba torturando, queriendo que le pidiera que me la metiese, mi parte orgullosa no me permitió rebajarme a eso… que equivocada estaba.

-Que-que haces?!- le pregunte alarmada cuando sentí que la punta de su verga apuntaba a mi ano, Percy pego su musculoso pecho a mi espalda y me hablo al oído.

-Darte un escarmiento por ser una puta con los semidioses, con los dioses y de parte especial de Hestia que te manda saludos- dijo con una vos oscura que me hiso estremecer de miedo y placer involuntario, entonces antes de que pudiese escapar, en un inmisericorde empujón Percy clavo su monstruosa verga hasta que su pelvis choco contra mi culo!

El grito de dolor-placer, más dolor que de placer, que emití reventó los cristales y espejos de la habitación! Moiras no podía respirar del dolor de tener algo tan grande en mi culo!

-Y yo que pensaba que Athenea gritaba fuerte- dijo Percy haciendo caso omiso a mi sufrimiento- Mierda estas muy estrecha!- dijo moviéndose inmisericorde y sin darme tiempo a ajustarme a su tamaño!

El dolor era intenso! No podía pensar, apenas y podía respirar, tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, por mi boca gemidos de dolor salían a diestra y siniestra, y de mis ojos lagrimas… pero muy debajo de ese tormento había placer.

Con el tiempo encontré placenteras sus embestidas, su verga apuñalando mi culo, sus bolas golpeando mi coño, sus manos que estrujaban mis tetas, todo me estaba dando un placer increíble! Entonces Percy empezó a hablarme al oído.

-Te gusta verdad?- decía mientras seguía empujando- Sabia que a una perra le gustaría, eres una puta sin valor Hera- Dijo con tal seguridad que en mi estado actual solo podía asentir a todo lo que me decía al oído- Una Puta que ama el anal, sucia!- dijo y me dio una nalgada- No eres una puta por buscar consuelo, lo eres por lo perra que has sido con todos los que conoces- dijo haciendo que algo dentro de mi se quebrara- Ahora eres mía, me oyes!? Eres mi perra y te enseñare a como no ser una mierda con los demás, me asegurare de ello!- dijo dándome una fuerte nalgada- Dilo!- exigió.

-S-SI!- grite aceptándolo todo- SOY UNA PUTA CON LOS DEMAS, POR FOVOR AH! AYUDAME! SE MI MAESTROI! ENSEÑAME, CASTIGAME HASME TU ESCLAVA!- Grite loca del placer y el dolor.

-Lo juras por el Estigio!?- Me exigió con aumentando los las envestidas.

-SI! LO JURO!- gritaba mientras me corría y escuchaba el trueno que sellaba mi nueva vida como esclava de Percy.

-Ten tu recompensa!- Dijo sacando su verga de mi culo y clavándola en mi coño y viniéndose con fuerza en la entrada de mi útero!

"Mucho semen…" pensaba mientras me volvía a correr, otras lagrimas cubrían mi rostro, de felicidad, de satisfacción, aun tras ese castigo yo nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida inmortal!

El placer era demasiado, lo único que recuerdo antes de desmayarme fue que mi vientre había crecido mucho por todo el semen que mi Amo deposito en mi…

-Cabaña 3-

Me desperté en una cama diferente, seguía desnuda y con la pansa llena de esperma, pero un vibrador morado actuaba a modo de tapón, mi Amo siempre pensando en todo!

-Veo que despiertas- dijo una vos que reconocí, me volví y ahí estaba Annabeth Chase la novia de mía Amo, desnuda y con un cinturón vibrador del tamaña del Amo atado a la cadera, y no estaba sola, habían otras mujeres y diosas todas con la misma indumentaria- Percy quiere que te reeduquemos para que seas una buena esclava- dijo Annabeth la cual se me acerco y me quito mi corona antes de ponérsela- dos veces a la semana debes venir para tus clases, no tienes que traer nada más que ese culo travieso- dijo mientras me hacía levantar y me colocaba en posición de perrito en medio de la habitación, pude notar que Piper Mclean y su madre me miraban con avidez, otras como Artemisa, Atenea y Hestia con maldad y lujuria- Algo que decir?- me pregunto Annabeth.

-La voluntad del Amo es la mía… Ama- dije sumisamente, ella me sonrió.

-Solo por eso, usaremos lubricante!- dijo Annabeth mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, me sentí feliz, soy una buena perra!

* * *

 **Debo decir que planeaba hacerle eso a Hera desde el inicio.**

 **Encuesta:**

 **a) Sexi enfermera o sexi maga.**

 **b) Dictador Vitalicio que dijo "la suerte esta echada"?**

 **c) Mini faldas o escotes?**

 **d) Elfos o enanos?**


	17. Capitulo 17

17) Nyssa Barrera.

-Vaya, por fin llegas!- decía Nyssa con una nota de exasperación al verme llegar al Bunker 9- Sierra la puerta y párate aquí Percy- decía apurada y sin prestarme mucha atención.

Si te preguntas que se supone que estoy haciendo aquí en el taller semi-secreto de los hijos de Hefesto con su ex capitana, es porque Nyssa desde hace unos días andaba buscando ayuda para probar un método de forja experimental ultra secreto, las condiciones para el ayudante eran de los más… curiosas.

"Debe ser un semidiós masculino, no puede ser ningún hijo de Hefesto, debe ser fuerte, tener buena salud, con buena condición física y… discreto."

Siendo franco, yo no tenía ni el mínimo interés de participar, sobretodo porque era pésimo en la clase de herrería, pero Clarisse, que se había vuelto muy amiga de Nyssa, se le ocurrió poner mi nombre en la lista de posibles ayudantes, de la cual Nyssa terminaría escogiéndome.

-Las condiciones del ayudante te describían maestro, y Nyssa es una buena amiga que necesita ayuda, no se moleste por favor- decía Clarisse en su modo sumiso, en ese modo y con mi verga entre sus tetas como podía enojarme con ella?!

-Bien Percy, deja que te eche un vistazo- dijo mientras me veía críticamente, yo estaba firme mientras me rodeaba, levantaba mis brazos, examinaba mis manos, me tomaba de la nuca y la movía de lado, etc y etc.

Mientras lo hacía yo no pude evitar verla a ella, su compleción era fornida, por su trabajo en las fraguas, me recordaba a Clarisse en eso, pero su piel era de un color dulce de leche, por su ascendencia latina, su cabello era corto y castaño, no se veía mucho de el pues lo cubría con su pañoleta roja, siempre atada a su frente.

Además pude notar que tenía manchas de aceite, hollín, sudor tanto en su piel como en su ropa, la cual consistía en unos viejos vaqueros holgados, unos zapatos de trabajo marrones y una camisa sin mangas blanca (pésimo color si vas a trabajar en esto), ahí me quede un rato, notando que debía tener una talla DD, y por lo marcados que estaban sus pezones, ella no estaba usando sostén.

-Bueno-dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos- parece que tienes lo necesario, ahora solo falta comprobarlo- y antes que pudiera preguntar nada, Nyssa estaba de rodillas y me había bajado los pantalones junto a los bóxer!- Mierda Clarisse no mentía!- decía al ver mi verga algo dura por haber estado viendo sus tetas.

-Nyssa que ah!- no pude terminar porque ella se había metido todo mi pene en su boca e inicio una mamada descuidada.

"No sé quién dijo que los hijos de Hefesto eran tímidos para las relaciones!" mientras veía como la cabeza de Nyssa rebotaba en mi pelvis con fervor, sentía su lengua enroscarse en mi verga como una serpiente, y sentía como sus manos, callosas por el trabajo, apretaban suavemente mis bolas, pasamos así unos minutos hasta que sentí que no podía aguantarlo más y me corrí en su boca traviesa.

Pude ver cómo habría los ojos con sorpresa, antes de notar como empezaba a tragar, muy audiblemente, los abundantes chorros de semen que estaba vertiendo en ella, pero de la nada ella saco mi verga de su boca en un audible PLOP! Y apunto mi verga a una cubeta, que estaba justo en frente de ella y no había notado hasta ahora, y vi como empezaba a llenarse mientras Nyssa seguía bombeando mi verga.

Nyssa pov.

"Delicioso" pensaba mientras me relamía y seguía pajeando a Percy para que soltara todo ese manjar en el cubo de templado, veía maravillada y sedienta como se llenaba el pote con rapidez, pasaron minutos antes que Percy dejara de eyacular y el pote ya estaba por la mitad!

-Es un comienzo excelente!- dije sonriéndole a mi macho, digo Percy!, si, a Percy- pero necesitare que llenes este pote, y…- me levante y coloque pote frente al yunque de la forja y me quite los vaqueros y bragas, agachándome y mostrándole a Percy mi culo y coño, afeitado para la ocasión, más porque me sentía juguetona que para animarlo, pues su bestia seguía tan dura como el hierro forjado!

-Mientras trabajo en esto- Saque con unas pinzas un fierro redondo y grande de la forja y lo puse en el yunque, mientras tomaba mi martillo- Es crucial que mientras le doy forma a este escudo, debes martillar mi coño con esa verga tuya, y no parar hasta que termine- dije mientras habría mis piernas y me inclinaba hacia delante… mi espalda me dolería un montón después de esto.

Antes de darme cuenta, sentí las manos de Percy en mis caderas y sentí como penetraba de una sola estocada a lo bruto! Yo solo pude gritar y dar un martillazo tan fuerte que casi rompo el bronce al rojo vivo!

-Nyssa, Nyssa, Nyssa- decía a mi oído con una voz más grave, que me hiso estremecer- Si querías un amante para tu raros fetiches solo tenías que pedirlo- decía mientras empezaba un lento entra y saca en coño- No tenías que inventar sobre experimentos de forja y esas cosas- decía mientras una de sus manos vagaba de mi cadera a mi pecho y apretaba mi pezón a través de mi camisa, yo jadee.

-N-no-o es u-un invento ah!- dije mientras mantenía la vista en mi obra y trataba de concentrarme en darle forma con mi martillo- Te-tengo una teoría Ah! Dioses! Que po-podria revolú-revolucionar la forma en que Ah! Forjamos!- intente hablar mientras tenía un orgasmo!

-Lo que digas- note que no estaba convencido- sea como sea podre gozar de tu apretado coñ…- Percy se calló de repente y lo sentí agitarse pero sin salir de mi o dejar de penetrarme, yo no entendía hasta.

-Hola hermanota!- decía mi hermano, e incordio, Leo Valdez entrando al Bunker justo frente a mi!

-LEO! Y-yo puedo explicarlo!- dije aterrada, que dirían mis hermanos de mi?!, que soy una puta cualquiera?! Que soy peor que Drew cuya cama encontraron literalmente inundada de semen?! (ver capítulo 3), pero Leo me miro con desconcierto.

-Necesitas explicar que estás trabajando en un escudo de Bronce Celestial?- pregunto sin entender.

-Qué? Es que no…- me quede sin habla al voltear y ver como no veía a Percy, pero podía sentir su verga aun en mi coño empujándome suavemente!

Percy pov.

-Tengo puesta la gorra de Annabeth- le dije al oído mientras seguía empujando, bueno ella dijo que no me detuviera hasta que ella dijera lo contrario- Continua trabajando… con naturalidad- dije mientras veía al entrometido buscar algo en un montón de chatarra.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo ah!- ella me amonesto pero siguió trabajando en ese cacharro que ya iba pareciéndose a un escudo, Leo volteo al escuchar su gemido- No-no es nada!- dijo rápidamente tratando de parecer casual.

-Te sientes bien? estas ruborizada- pregunto Leo acercándose.

-No te acerques!- dijo/grito Nyssa nerviosa, yo era invisible, pero el yunque era lo que tapaba a Nyssa, que estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo y en una postura extraña- Estoy bien, solo tengo calor! toma lo que viniste a buscar y vete!- dijo un tanto mordaz pero es entendible en su estado actual.

-Está bien, está bien!- decía Leo retrocediendo a la defensiva y tomando una llave rara- Te veo en la cena Gruñilda- dijo mientras serraba la puerta y se iba, sentí como Nyssa suspiro aliviada, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-No me dijiste que tenías calor- le susurre con mi voz grave, la sentí estremecerse- Esto te refrescara- le dije antes de arrancarle su camisa dejando libres sus enormes y sudadas tetas!

Nyssa Pov.

-PERCY!-le grite atónita- estás loco!? Qu-que haremos s-si viene alguien más AH!- dije apenas, pues el había aumentado el ritmo de las envestidas!

-Entonces mejor te vas apresurando en terminar- decía mientras acariciaba mis tetas y pellizcaba mis pezones ahora sin tela de por medio!

-Eres un AH! Junn!- trate de hacerme la digna y seguir trabajando, lo más digna que se podía al estar desnuda y siendo cogida desde atrás como una perra… mejor termino esto.

Despues de unos minutos en los que Percy decidió ir aumentando sus envestidas, haciendo que mis martilleos fueran más complejos, el placer estaba nublando mi juicio y mi concentración, ya había perdido la cuenta de mis orgasmos, tampoco me había fijado en que mi lengua estaba colgando a un lado de mi cara o que estuviera sonriendo a lo perra… Percy me estaba volviendo loca!

Pero, gracias a los dioses, esta deliciosa tortura estaba a punto de acabar, como el escudo.

-PERCY! AH! EL-EL ESCUDO! AH! Y-YA EST- AAAAAH!- en ese instante Ambos nos corrimos, dioses sangrientos! Prometeo, Padre o quien sea que haya inventado a la mujer, espero que diseñara nuestra matriz para soportar todo este volumen de esperma!

Después de unos minutos Percy había vaciado por completo sus bolas en mí, mi vientre estaba muy abultado, pero no había reventado, era un buen comienzo, sentí como Percy salía de mí, no pude evitar suspirar por su perdida, entonces sentí como todo su semen comenzó a salir y a verterse en el pote debajo de mí.

Cuando vi que el pote estaba a punto de desbordarse, tape mi coño con mi mano zurda, para conservar algo de ese semen potente en mi coño, y con la otra mano sujete la pinza, y con ella el escudo, y lo sumergí en el pote de templado, cayendo de rodillas porque acababa de notar que no sentía las piernas.

Mientras el escudo se enfriaba, con un dulce sonido que no involucro ningún clip o clap que indicaría roturas en el bronce, note la verga de Percy, ahora flácida, cerca de mi cara, estaba llena de fluidos de ambos así que decidí limpiársela… y chupar un poco más del delicioso semen de Percy mientras terminaba de enfriarse el metal.

Una vez el metal se enfrió, y la verga de Percy estaba bien limpia, lo saque del pote y vimos como el escudo, redondo y de un metro de ancho, tenía un fuerte brillo rosado, casi rojo, antes de quedarse del color bronce tradicional.

-Y eso fue?-Percy pregunto señalando al escudo.

-Eso, debería significar que el bronce celestial es más resistente ahora, o al menos eso espero- Dije mientras sostenía el escudo e intente inútilmente pararme, hasta que Percy me levanto estilo nupcial y me deposito en una silla- Gracias- yo sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Entonces el escudo está listo?- me pregunto mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-Aun faltan los detalles estéticos- decía mientras sacaba una camisa de repuesto, siempre se deshacían por los accidentes, y mis vaqueros para ponérmelos cuando sintiera las piernas- Pero ya me has ayudado mucho, este metal fue forjado en las llamas de la pasión y en los fluidos de amor de un semidiós poderoso- el me miro con una ceja levantada- Se me ocurrió cuando Annabeth nos contó del acero de hueso de los nórdicos (leer Magnus Chase), mismo proceso, otros materiales y sentimientos- Dije mientras me ponía mis bragas, para que no se saliera el semen que me quedaba y poder usar la zurda.

-Entonces… ya no me necesitas?- me pregunto.

-Oh! Me temo que si, con cada nueva pieza debemos hacerlo todo de nuevo- dije levantando con mis temblorosas piernas- Además las fases de prueba en donde usar las armas contra blancos designados- Me encamine lentamente hasta llegar a Percy, que me sujeto para que no cayera, que caballeroso MI macho, lo abrace del cuello- Y nuestros descansos en donde cogeremos como conejos por diversión, tenemos muuuuucho trabajo, MI ayudante- y nos sonreímos antes de besarnos con cariño y si, calentura.

* * *

 **Y aquí fue Nyssa, ahora vienen las preguntas preguntosas, preguntando, preguntas preguntosas a preguntones preguntosos.**

 **-Alguien que tenga un pdf en español de Magnus Chase y EL MARTILLO DE THOR, podría mandármelo please?**

 **-Cuál es la mejor cualidad que debe tener un rey?**

 **-Mencione los tres nombres que ha tenido la capital de Turquía.**

 **-Trump está en lo correcto o esta como cabra?**

 **-Qué maravilla de la humanidad creo el emperador Vespasiano?**

 **-Que dinastía de emperadores comienza con Nerva y termina con Comodo?**

 **Bye.**


	18. Capitulo 18

18) Lupa (No veían venir esto, a que sí)

 **(Advertencia Beast Lemon la primera mitad del capítulo)**

Yo no soy el semidiós más listo, ni de lejos, pero estoy seguro que no era un lobo antes de irme a dormir.

Era imposible no recordar lo que hice anoche antes de dormir, Anny y yo estábamos "reencontrándonos" después de una semana sin vernos, estoy seguro que ella me hubiese dicho que era un lomo negro con gris (creo que era gris, es difícil saber el color de las cosas cuando ves en blanco y negro) antes de que se desmayara en mi pecho.

Además, no me encontraba en mi cabaña junto a mi sabionda novia, estaba en unas ruinas muy familiares, pero no lograba recordar porque, en ese momento algo activo mis sentidos.

Era un aroma fuerte y muy atractivo, cuando se es un canino los aromas son mucho más claros de lo normal, pero esto era diferente, podía sentir como este adictivo olor llenaba mis pulmones lobunos, y como miles de chispas recorrían cada fibra nerviosa hasta llegar a mi cerebro, como se derretía la parte racional y mis instintos salieron a flote.

"Me llama, me está llamando" era lo único que aparecía en mi mente, con velocidad cuadrúpeda corrí por las ruinas hasta llegar a la fuente de ese dulce y picante aroma, vague entre las paredes maltrechas hasta llegar a un claro donde vi la fuente del olor, otro lobo.

"Loba" me corregí mentalmente, mis instintos me decían que era un ella y no un el, era una magnifica bestia de un color blanco intenso, y unos ojos, que no sabía porque pero sabía que eran violetas, miraban críticamente a un estanque en el que se reflejaba la luna llena, ella estaba sentada a la orilla del dicho estanque, completamente ajena a mi presencia, sentí mi corazón de bestia latir con fuerza y mi cuerpo se movió hacia la loba, la cual me resultaba muy familiar, pero en ese momento en mi mente solo aparecían las palabras "loba fuerte y olor bueno".

Ella no tardo en notar mi presencia, ella se volvió hacia mí y se paró mostrando los dientes, yo hice lo mismo y empezamos a dar vueltas sin quitar los ojos del otro, esperando que el otro atacase primero, ella lo hizo.

Se precipitó hacia mi cuello, pero yo la evadí, entonces salte sobre ella intentando inmovilizarla en el suelo, ella logro zafarse y morder mi hocico lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme sangrar, eso me enojo.

Solté un gruñido bestial mientras saltaba sobre la loba, tirándola al suelo, ella se agitaba intentado escapar, pero yo le mordí el cuello con la suficiente fuerza para que le doliese mas no para hacerla sangrar, ella entonces se detuvo, ella sabía que si aplicaba más fuerza rasgaría su cuello y cortaría la yugular, ella se dejó caer al suelo, bajo la cabeza a nivel del suelo en señal de rendición, yo había ganado, yo era el que mandaba, ahora debía mostrarle a esta perra cuál era su lugar!

Me acomode sobre ella, gruñí para que se levantase y ella lo hiso sin rechistar, yo estaba excitado, mi verga canina estaba como roca, y el olor de los jugos de amor de la loba me decía que ella también lo estaba.

Me tomo varios intentos, pero logre encajar en su interior provocando que mi compañera gruñera de una forma profunda y gutural, no de ira si no de placer.

Empezamos lento, pero gradualmente fui aumentando la intensidad, ya lo había hecho de perrito antes pero nunca tan… literal! Ambos gruñíamos del placer, vi como las patas delanteras de mi compañera cedieron, como ella jadeaba con la lengua afuera y su cara pegada a la hierba, como sus ojos estaban detrás de su cabeza por el placer.

Entonces sentí que estaba cerca, con un aullido triunfal me descargue en mi compañera! Entonces ella me siguió y aulló mientras también se corría, sentí como su coño succionaba mi verga, buscando vaciar mis bolas de lobo!

Al igual que en mi forma humana, termine corriéndome por muchos tiempos y de una forma… bestial, válgase la redundancia o ironía, y para cuando deje de correrme mi compañera dejo caer sus patas traseras, y yo me acosté sobre ella, su vientre se había hinchado mucho, y ella emitía unos gruñidos que parecían ronroneos, y fue ahí cuando mis ideas se habían aclarado, yo acababa de tener sexo con un animal!

Me sentía asqueado, horrorizado y sin embargo, muy satisfecho, lo que me hacía sentir peor…

"Mnn no te aflijas, mi amante" dijo una voz femenina en mi cabeza.

"Genial! Además de zoofilico ahora estoy loco" pensé refunfuñado, entonces la loba levanto la cabeza y me vio con uno de sus ojos violetas.

"No, no lo estás" dijo la voz femenina, que ahora sabia era de la loba "No te acuerdas de mí?" decía mientras fruncía el ceño, disgustada, entonces se me prendió el foco.

"Lupa!?" pregunte a lo que la loba dejo de fruncir el ceño y me lamio la sangre seca de mi hocico, lo tome como un sí "Tú me trajiste aquí? Porque?".

"Estoy en celo" ella dijo con simpleza "Necesitaba un compañero fuerte y joven para reproducirse con migo" dijo mientras se fijaba en su vientre hinchado como si fuera algo de lo más interesante… decidí ignorarlo (Tranqui que se dará cuenta… tarde o temprano) e intente levantarme, y en eso note, uno; aún seguía duro dentro de Lupa, y dos; no podía sacar mi verga de su coño.

"Mnn Lupa" ella me miro de reojo con una oreja en alto y la otra abajo, se veía tierna "Porque no puedo salir de ti?"

"Se ve que no sabes mucho de los canes" dijo mientras lamia una de sus patas "La verga de los machos se engancha en el vientre de la hembra y solo se suelta cuando se suaviza" entonces me vio de una forma que me hiso sospechar que me estaba sonriendo seductoramente "Y no se suavizara hasta que las bolas del macho estén completamente vacías! Una forma MUY efectiva para asegurar la descendencia no crees?" decía como queriéndome decir otra cosa además de lo que le pregunte, pero me quede en que no podía sacarla hasta vaciar mis pelotas, se me ocurrió una idea.

"Entonces devuélveme a mi forma normal para poder salir" entonces me di cuenta de algo "Pero también cambia tu forma a una humana!" dije dándome cuenta que si solo cambiaba yo, estaría pegado a una loba con mi forma humana! No es lo mismo que ahora que ambos somos lobos, o si? Prefiero pensar que no!

"Muy bien" dijo y me vio con cierta malicia, pero no supe porque.

 **(Fin del Beast Lemon)**

Cambiamos a forma humana, fue agradable ya no ser un cuadrúpedo, pero estaba más concentrado en la forma de Lupa, y vaya forma!

Era una mujer de cómo 18 años, pelo plateado hasta el cuello, ojos violetas, piel blanca con cierto nivel de suciedad en ella, unos pechos DD y un culo un tanto pequeño en comparación con otros que he visto, cuando salí de mi transe, me di cuenta que seguíamos pegados.

-Pero qué?- dije al notar que no podía salir y que además mi verga era diferente a lo normal.

-Huy! Parece que olvide transformar esas partes!- dijo con un tono que me hizo notar que no era un accidente –Bueno, parece que tendremos que tener otra ronda para que la puedas sacar!... y que vuelva a su estado normal- dijo dándome a entender que no cambiaría mi verga lupina a su estado natural si me negaba, en eso ella se colocó en cuatro al a espera que yo continuara.

"Quiere joder? Pues la voy a joder, pero en mis términos" pensaba mientras la tomaba de las piernas y le di vuelta poniéndola boca arriba.

-Pero que hac-mnnn!- no pudo seguir pues la calle con un beso, ella me vio asombrada mientras metía la lengua en su boca y notaba que efectivamente no sabía cómo besar, lo que me dio a entender que nunca lo hiso como humana.

-Solo te muestro como lo hacen los humanos- dije mientras la tomaba por el culo y la levantaba, ella jadeo y enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura instintivamente, en eso olí su cuello, olía a hierbas, sudor y tierra, sensual a su manera- Y darte un baño!- dije metiéndome en el estanque, y ella gimió a cada paso que daba.

Pov Lupa

"Mierda!" a cada paso que daba el se enterraba más en mi vientre! Temblé al sentir el agua fría del lago, Percy uso su poder como hijo de Neptu- digo Poseidon para que el agua corriera por la parte de mi cuerpo que estaba en la superficie y limpiara todo rastro de suciedad, incluso mi pelo quedo más reluciente!

Mientras el agua me limpiaba, por todas direcciones!, Percy me levantaba y dejaba caer en su regazo, mierda! Podía sentir como su verga me apuñalaba el vientre! Me abrace a su cara, enterrándola entre mis tetas, el aumento la velocidad, quizá por temor a ahogarse entre mis pechos si no lo soltaba, la verdad es que solo sabía que nunca imagine que los humanos follaran de una forma tan deliciosa!

-PER-PERCY!- jadee con la lengua afuera- PO-POR LAS PARCAS! PERCY N-NO PARES! SE-SERE TU PERRA FIEL PERO NO PARES POR FAVOR!- Aulla- digo gritaba como una perra cualquiera mientras me corría! no podía evitarlo, Percy era un Alfa, MI Alfa, progenitor de la camada más fuerte que he concebido!

Lo oí gruñir entre mis tetas y entonces sentí como se descargaba en mi interior por segunda vez, yo grite mientras me corría otra vez, Parcas sangrientas! sentí que iba a explotar por tanto esperma! Qué bueno que no fue así, pero parecía a punto de dar a luz! Percy por fin salió de mí, para mi disgusto, pero a sabiendas de los deseos de mi Alfa regrese su verga a la normalidad, la cual aún me parecía MUY apetecible.

Era un hecho, Percy me había domado, tanto como bestia, como humana, el era mi señor, mi compañero, mi Alfa, él se merecía "mi don".

Pov Percy

Antes de que me sofocara, Lupa saco mi cabeza de su "valle", pero sostuvo mi cara delante de uno de sus pezones rosados.

-Beba, amo- dijo con una voz tan servicial, que me quede paralizado por un momento, y que honda con eso de "mi señor"?! Tenía muchas preguntas… pero el hecho era que una diosa-lobo quería que le chupara las tetas asi que me dije que esas preguntas podían esperar.

Hice lo que pidió, solo para darme cuenta que ella estaba lactando! Su leche no era coma la de Afrodita, que era dulce, ella sabía a fuego! Sentí como si bebiera alguna clase de bebida energética superpotenciada, sentí no solo que recuperaba todas mis fuerzas, sentí como si fuera más fuerte que antes!

-Wow que fue eso?- le dije cuando acabe de beber su leche, note que ahora me miraba de una forma más… dulce?

-Te e bendecido con mi don, que solo brinde a Rómulo y Remo además de ti, mi amo- dijo con un tono tan servil y dulce, que no parecía esa fiera loba matrona de Roma, y pensando eso recordé que Rómulo y Remo fueron amamantados por Lupa cuando fueron abandonados en el Tiber- Mi leche te dio más fuerza, agilidad, rapidez de la que tenía, que ya era mucha, amo, la astucia y la voluntad de un lobo, la necesaria para liderar, para fundar, para dominar un Imperio!- dijo mientras me abrazaba y volvía a besarme, aun se le notaba que la inexperiencia, pero tenía mucho empeño.

-Ok, creo que entiendo… más o menos- dije mientras seguía procesando esos "nuevos poderes"- Pero porque me llamas así?- le pregunte a la loba, la cual se desenrosco de mi e intento caminar en el agua, se le habían dormido las piernas.

-Es que lo eres!- dijo viéndome con devoción- Me dominaste, como nadie lo había hecho, me tomaste, tanto como bestia, como hombre, eres mi Amo, mi Alfa, el líder de la manada, te debo seguir, cuidar y procurar que tengas una amplia y fuerte descendencia- decía con firmeza, y me hiso recordar a Clarisse con eso de "Alfa".

-Muy bien- suspire sabiendo que negarme sería inútil- te acepto como mi… mi-sin saber exactamente como llamarla.

-Mascota, perra, concubina, amante, esclava?- sugería Lupa- llámame como lo desee, Amo, yo llevare el titulo con orgullo- dijo firmemente-… aunque me gusta mascota- dijo esta ves sonrojada.

-Está bien… mi mascota- dije a lo que a ella se le iluminaron los ojos, trono los dedos y apareció un collar en su cuello, uno de esos para perros de cuero con una placa de oro " **imperatoris terque** " (mascota del emperador en latín) y salto hacia mi mientras lamia mi cara como si fuera una perra- Bueno, siempre quise un perro- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

* * *

 **Esta idea se me ocurrió en un sueño, si la odian o aman, pues lo siento o gracias, la próxima es Calipso, que iba a ser este cap. pero ella ya no es una diosa y esto tiene una secuencia que respetar.**

 **Pregunta:**

 **\- Pelo o Escamas?**

 **\- Luz u Oscuridad?**

 **\- Duro o Suave?**

 **\- Pop o Rock?**

 **\- Harry/Ginny o Harry/Luna?**

 **\- Cual era el verdadero nombre de Calígula?**

 **\- Nerva, Trajano, Adriano, Antonino Pio y Marco Aurelio son conocidos como?**

 **Bye**


	19. Capitulo 19

19) Calipso (Complacidos?)

"Querido Percy, deseo hablar contigo de un asunto pendiente, ven a verme en el bosque, cerca del Puño de Zeus a eso de las nueve, con impaciencia, Calipso"

Releía otra vez la nota que encontré en mi cabina, no había hablado con Calipso desde que volvió con Leo y Festo, porque? Porque a la final me fui de su isla en lugar de quedarme con ella y el volverla a ver es un asunto por lo menos incómodo.

"Puede que no esté molesta por eso" pensaba casi en el lugar indicado "Después de todo es una chica amable, gentil…" mi pensamiento se cortó cuando vi a la ex diosa viéndome con una expresión que solo puede ser ira cruda.

-Así que te has atrevido a venir- Afirmo la ex-diosa- Sabía que eras valiente, pero ahora sé que eres idiota-

-Calipso yo…-

-Ahórratelo, no quiero tus disculpas- dijo empujando su dedo en mi pecho con indignación- Tu que me dejaste en esa isla, tu! Que me dejaste por esa rubia tonta!, Tu! Que ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de cogerme antes de irte!- dijo con ira.

-Mira lo siento, no quería hacerte daño es so… espera, que dijiste?- le pregunte no creyendo a mis oídos.

-Lo que oíste- dijo ceñuda- Te fuiste a una guerra para salvar al mundo? Bien!, escogiste a otra en vez de mí? Lo acepto!, pero todos y cada uno de los hombres que llegaron a mi isla tu vieron la consideración de tomarme un par de veces!- Enumero exasperada- te cuide mientras estabas herido, te alimente y te di cobijo, lo menos que podías hacer era ponerme en cuatro y joderme a lo bruto!- dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y me deshacía los pantalones mientras yo me encontraba congelado de la sorpresa- Me debes Jackson! Y voy a cobrar te guste o no!- ella entonces saco mi verga la cual empezó a endurecer desde que inició su charla de que no me la folle en su isla- aunque creo que si te gusta- dijo risueña antes de lamer mi verga, para luego iniciar su mamada.

"ok eso no lo vi venir" pensaba mientras sentía la mágica lengua de la hermosa ex titan-diosa o lo que sea! Sus dulces labios en mi piel sensible se sentían como fuego!

Ella me veía con una mezcla de ternura y sensualidad mientras me chupaba la verga que me hacía perder la cordura!

Sus suaves manos tanteaban mis bolas tan suavemente mientras ella hacia ruidos de succión tan calientes, que ella sabía me volvían loco, yo sentía que estaba a punto de venirme, cuando ella paro sacando mi verga de su boquita con un húmedo POP! Negándome mi liberación.

-Oooh te ibas a venir? –decía mientras me daba una suave paja- Me ibas hacer beber tu semen? Me ibas a pintar de blanco con tu gran corrida? Eso querías Percy?- a cada pregunta ella le daba un besito a mi verga y manchaba sus labios con mi pre semen.

No aguante más e hice lo que ella pedía, me corrí en toda su cara, ella solo cerro los ojos, abrió la boca y con la lengua afuera recibió toda mi venida, ella seguía pajeandome para asegurarse de drenar hasta la última gota! A la final ella era un verdadero desastre.

El semen cubría su rostro y había arruinado su ropa, ella había atrapado una gran carga en su boca la cual bebió mientras gemía, para luego proceder a bañarse a sí misma como una gata hasta haber limpiado su rostro.

-Calip…- me calle cuando ella se levantó y se desnudó, mostrando su bello cuerpo, ella se relamió y se encamino, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, a un árbol, que me pareció extrañamente familiar pero lo ignore, y apoyo sus manos en él, inclinándose y enseñando su culo gordo y su coño goteante.

-Ven Percy- Dijo en un tono sensual- Mi coño ha anhelado tu verga por demasiado tiem- AH!- No la deje terminar y la penetre como la golfa que era.

Calipso pov.

-Si, si, SI!- grite de alegría al ser por fin follada por Percy "Caliente" Jackson, sus manos tomaron mis caderas con fuerza y embistió contra mi coño como un animal! Oh que caballeroso!

-Y Leo sabe que eres una puta y que te estas cogiendo a su amigo?- decía mientras me forzaba más contra el árbol.

-N-no, el y y-yo lo hacemos muy po-poco ah!- decía jadeando del placer- El no es malo, pe-pero yo necesitaba esto! Necesitaba a un hombre que fuera duro CONMIGO!- dije mientras me venía en su verga, el como el buen hombre que es, no me dejo ni un segundo de descanso y siguió jodiendome!

-Una perra, eso es lo que eres- Dijo mientras me daba una nalgada en mi culo, oh! Que galante!- Quien te enseño a ser tan puta eh?-

-Mi-mi Padre!- Dije a lo que él se detuvo en seco-

Percy pov

-Que tu que!?- dije sorprendido y horrorizado.

-Fu-fue mi padre quien me enseño todo lo que se sobre como complacer a los hombres- dijo mientras intentaba reanudar mis embestidas por su cuenta- ah! El me tomo de entre mis hermanas y me dio lecciones practicas sobre cómo ser un instrumento del placer masculino y de cómo poner mi empeño en el disfrute de mis amantes por encima del mío darles tantos hijos y placer como pudiese!- dijo orgullosa sin notar mi horror.

"Definitivamente Atlas no ha sufrido ni la mitad de lo que debería" pensaba en decirle a mi padre y mis "diosas caliente" que Atlas debe tener castigos adicionales, en cuanto a Calipso…

Pensaba en follarla y dejarla en medio del campo para que Leo viera lo puta que era su novia, pero al ver que la pobre solo seguía las enseñanzas del depravado de su padre no tuve corazón para hacerle eso.

-P-Percy!- dijo ella moliendo su culo en mi entrepierna- Te lo ruego, continua follandome por favor!- decia mirándome con desesperación con sus ojos canela, parecía que su mente y autoestima se perdería si le negaba a continuar.

Suspire, luego arreglaría la mierda que le enseño Atlas, ahora lo mejor sería tenerla contenta… y con una cuartada para Leo.

-Hera!- dije a lo que ella se apareció en el acto, desnuda y de rodillas a mí.

-Amo, en que puedo ser de utilidad?- dijo sin mostrar sorpresa en mi posición con Calipso.

-Vas a tomar la forma de Calipso, actuaras como ella e iras con Leo Valdez y lo cojeras hasta que se quede dormido y luego volverás aquí a reportarte- Ella ipso facto cambio su forma y desapareció, Calipso me vio de reojo con duda en sus ojos, supuse que quiere saber porque Hera es tan servicial con migo.

-Deseas que te llame amo?- fue lo único que me pregunto, y yo recordé que la pobre estaba confundida, la ignore y decidí seguir cogiéndola, ahora con mayor ímpetu.

Calipso pov.

-SIII!, SI, SI, SIIIII! AMO!- Gritaba mientras Percy me jodia con todas sus fuerzas- COJEME!, COJEME! COMO LA PUTA QUE SOY!-

-Calip-so estoy cerca de… -

-DENTRO DE MI! LO QUIERO TODO EN MI COÑO!- Gritaba mientras también me corría.

La sensación de tal volumen de esperma de semidiós fue más de lo que pude soportar, me desvanecí en mi mundo de ensueño, siendo mi último recuerdo mi vientre completamente lleno e hinchado de semen!

Imaginación de Calipso pov.

 **-Advertencia, esta parte contiene incesto y sexo a menores-**

En mi mundo soñado, Percy no se fue de mi isla, el me tomo como mi cariñoso Odiseo, me puso en cuatro en la playa y empujo su gorda verga en mi coño mientras tiraba de mi pelo y me llamaba SU puta sucia… todo un amor!

Soñé como los dos repoblamos Ogigia, como nuestros niños corrían de aquí para allá y como los dos nos amábamos día, tras día y en todo lugar, en la huerta, en la cama, sin importar si nuestros hijos estaban presentes o no, porque no mostrar nuestro amor!?

Justamente estaba cabalgando a Percy, algo un poco difícil pues tenía una barriga de 6 meses, cuando una de nuestras hijas, Penelope de 11 años, vino en toda su desnudes, yo insistí en establecer el nudismo, no hacía calor en la isla y podíamos coger más!, note que estaba triste.

-Ca-cariño que ocu-ocurre? Ah!- le pregunte, pero sin dejar de cabalgar a Percy, y el no dejo de jugar con mis tetas llenas de leche de embarazo!

-Charly y Irri no me dejan coger con ellos! Y Helena se está follando a Xion y Leinar desde la mañana!- dijo enojada, en eso Percy se vino en mí, y Penelope vio como mi pansa crecía aún más- Y ya que aún mis hermanitos no les han dado "la charla" pensé si quizaaaas podriaaa…-

-Si podrías hacerlo con nosotros- afirme, a lo que mi pequeña solo me miro con sus enormes ojitos de foca, iguales a los de su padre, y no pude negarme- Bien ah!- dije al levantarme del falo masivo y aun duro de Percy, ahora cubierto con una mezcla de nuestras corridas, y vi a mi hija relamerse al verlo- Pero recuerda, nada de venirse en tu coño, eso va para ti también- dije señalando a Percy- Saben las reglas, si quieres embarazarte será, como mínimo, a tus 15 y será por tus hermanos.

-Si mama!-

-Buena niña- dije sonriendo.

- **Volviendo a la realidad-**

Percy pov.

Vi como Calipso perdía el conocimiento mientras terminaba de vaciarme en ella, justo a tiempo para la llegada de Hera.

-Misión cumplida maestro- decía feliz- Leo está complacido y creyendo que cogió a su novia-

-Bien- dije mientras salía de Calipso y se la entregaba a Hera- Dejala junto a Leo y luego puedes irte-

-Claro maestro… desea que antes de irme le ayude con eso?- dijo sin apartar la vista de mi verga, aun dura.

Suspire, desde que Lupa me dio su leche, mi vitalidad y vigor aumentaron, cosa que hacía que tardara más en cansarme, lo cual hacia que tuviera insomnio… pero por otro lado, pude follar a las ultimas 6 cazadoras que faltaban por tener su "premio" como lo llamaba Arty.

-No será necesario- dije- Ahora ve-

Cuando Hera se fue con Calipso, me dispuse a buscar mi ropa, solo para descubrir que no la encontraba.

-Ejem!- oí a mis espaldas y de inmediato supe porque el árbol me parecía familiar.

Ese era el hogar de la novia de mi amigo Grover, la ninfa Enebro, la cual estaba completamente desnuda, mostrando su increíble cuerpo elfico color verde, mientras me sonreía pícaramente mientras se metía los dedos en su coño.

\- Si tú me ayudas a olvidar que vi a Grover follar a una náyade golfa- basta decir que eso me sorprendió- yo no le digo a nadie lo que acabo de ver mnnnn- termino mientras se chupaba los dedos con sus jugos.

Me encogí los hombros, Grover se lo busco… y yo debería comer más vegetales.

* * *

 **Sé que tarde, perdón pero Venezuela está de locos últimamente, y la universidad no ayuda.**

 **Y les diré que pensaba en escribir otro fic lemon, uno de Harry Potter, solo que en este serán puros cuartetos, pero eso será al terminar este fic, para no distraerme pues solo puedo con dos historias a la vez.**


	20. Capitulo 20

20) Hecate

-Taxi!- grite solo para que este me ignorase y siguiera su camino- idiota- murmure metiendo mis heladas manos en mi chaqueta.

No era para menos, era una noche a inicios de otoño en Nueva York especialmente fría, ya eran las 8:00 pm, estaba a las afueras del Empire State y buscaba un taxi que me llevara a casa.

Porque estoy aquí? Por dos razones que involucran a una chica, Calipso.

Después de nuestro encuentro (y de dejar inconsciente a una ninfa a base de orgasmos) me comprometí en: a) ayudarla con su equilibrio mental y a entender lo grave del trato de su padre con ella, lo cual entre Atenea, Hestia y, sorprendentemente, Afrodita estábamos resolviendo muy bien hasta ahora.

Y b) en hacer pagar a ese maldito hijo de puta llamado Atlas, por haber abusado de su hija!. Para eso recibí la ayuda de Artemisa, cuyos ojos brillaban de pura sed de sangre, y Demeter.

Que le hicimos? Sin mencionar los latigazos con _flagrum_ , las enredaderas espinosas que crecieron por sus piernas y brazos, y la castración, lo mas resaltante serían las estacas de bronce que clavamos en sus piernas y pies dejándolo clavado al suelo, al igual que sus brazos y manos al cielo que sostiene, de modo que jamás pueda ceder su carga a nadie nunca más y garantizando su sufrimiento de forma permanente permanentemente.

Sádico o justo? Tú decídelo.

Y por fin un taxi se detuvo! Entre en el asiento trasero y cerré la puerta, me fije que el conductor era una mujer joven de cabello blanco largo e inusual.

-A dónde? Parejita- pregunto la taxista confundiéndome, hasta que note que a mi lado estaba una mujer pelinegra (En los Diarios del Semidiós ella es morena a diferencia que en la Casa de Hades), que juraría antes no estaba ahí!

\- Al este en la calle Ochenta y Dos, segunda Avenida, edificio de ladrillo con 5 pisos a la vuelta de la esquina del Uper East- dijo la mujer de con una voz sedosa pero firme, me sorprendí aún más pues en esa dirección era efectivamente donde yo vivía!

La taxista solo asintió y nos puso en marcha, mientras yo tome la mayor distancia posible del presunto monstruo que podría ser esta bella mujer.

Pues era indudablemente bella, su cabello negro caía como una cascada de ébano sobre sus hombros desnudos y pálidos, llevaba un vestido negro, poco recomendable para noches frías, con un corte que dejaba ver mucho de sus piernas, y un escote considerable que dejaba claro que no tenía sujetador para sostener su pecho considerable, C+ quizá D.

Ella tenía un rostro hermoso, me recordó un poco a Perséfone pues ambas usaban labial negro y mucha sombra de ojos, pero había cierto aire familiar en esta mujer que no podía ubicar.

Ella se dio cuenta que la miraba fijamente, a lo que ella se llevó su mano al collar de plata en su cuello (en el cual no me había fijado por estar viendo la zona más debajo de su cuello) note que tenía un dije en forma de un par de antorchas encendidas y entrecruzadas, entonces comprendí quien era.

-Hecate- murmure para que solo ella me oyese- diosa de la magia- termine a lo que ella me dedico una sonrisa.

Ella no me dirigió palabra alguna por un rato, en mi cabeza no dejaba de preguntarme que hacia aquí la titanide hija de Perses (un titan con nombre cool) y Asteria (una titanide que se convertiría en una isla), sabía que ella ayudo a Cronos en la segunda titanomaquia, pero también ayudo a Hazel a manejar la niebla y a matar al gigante Clitio.

Mientras pensaba en eso mis ojos no podían apartarse de su delantera, específicamente de la forma en que rebotaban por los movimientos del taxi, dioses parecía como si el taxi fuera incapaz de evitar hasta el más mínimo bache, era un verdadero espectáculo ver como esos orbes pálidos temblaban como gelatina, no pude evitar imaginármelos alrededor de mi verga. Tales pensamientos me hicieron endurecer, por suerte Hecate no había notado mi erección… o eso creía hasta sentir como descomprimían mis pantalones.

Vi como Hecate bajaba el cierre de mis pantalones, abría mis pantalones y sacaba mi verga dura de mi ropa interior. La vi a los ojos y ellas me hiso un gesto de silencio, antes de inclinarse en mi regazo y darle un besito a mi verga.

"En un Taxi, en serio?" era lo que pensaba mientras la diosa procedía a chupar mi la punta de mi pene, mientras con una pajeaba la base del mismo y con la otra masajeaba mis bolas.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido al sentir su lengua alrededor de mi verga, mire a la taxista y vi que aún no se daba cuenta de que uno de sus pasajeros estaba acostado en las piernas del otro o de los leves sonidos de succión.

Era una buena mamada, pero no fue hasta que ella saco sus cremosas tetas y las envolvió alrededor de mi verga que perdí el control!

"Mierda" pensaba mientras veía como frotaba mi verga entre sus increíbles almohadillas y lamia la punta que sobresalía entre ellas.

-Nunca "beso" te "beso" agradecí "lamida" por "lamida" darme "beso" un "lamida" trono "succión" en "beso" el "beso" Olimpo- murmuro antes de dedicarse a devorar el 100% de mi verga en su cálida boca, volviéndome jodidamente loco.

-Hecate- dije forzadamente- voy a venir- dije a lo que ella solo redoblo sus esfuerzos, entonces me corrí en su boca.

-Parece que hay algo trans- Wow!- dijo la taxista dandoce cuenta de lo que pasaba en su taxi, ella lucia todo menos molesta- Eso es Caliente!- dijo ajustando su espejo para vernos mejor.

Pov Hecate

"Mmmmnnn había olvidado lo bueno que era el semen de semidiós" pensaba mientras tragaba todo lo que podía, aunque no pude evita que parte de su corrida se me escapara y callera en mis pechos cubriera mis pezones rozados.

Debo decir que me quede gratamente sorprendida de lo mucho que vino, ya me dolía la mandíbula para cuando se detuvo, le di una última succión y saque su verga, aun dura, de mi boca con un húmedo POP! Y me relamí los labios, me senté sobre sus piernas, dejando mis tetas a su alcance para chuparlas, pero antes me asegure de limpiarlas para el, levante una de mis tetas y lamí el semen que goteo en ella y luego pase a la otra, no sin antes chupar mis pezones, cosa que sorprendí haciendo a Artemisa.

-Mnnn parece que ahora tenemos público- dije refiriéndome a la mortal, que sorprendentemente vio a través de la niebla y nos pillo, pero ya me encargaría de eso- Demos un buen espectáculo- dije levantando mi vestido, revelando mi falta de bragas, me alinee con su verga y me fui sentando en ella.

-Mierda!- dije al sentí como su gorda verga se habría camino por mi coño y parecía que no terminaría hasta llegar a mi vientre, en eso sentí las manos de Perseo en mi cadera y me dedico una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos.

-Que vas ha-aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- grite de dolor-placer cuando de un solo empujón Percy acabo empalándome completamente con su verga!

-Mierda- dijo la mortal con los ojos desorbitados- No pensé que ESO encajaría en un coño!- decía babeando a la vista de la verga de Jackson.

Yo apenas y podía respirar, sentía como si su verga se hubiese alojado en mi útero! Me sujete de los hombros de Percy y respire profundamente mientras empezaba a subir y bajar en esta "lanza".

El dolor fue pasando y se volvió placer, más aun cuando el empezó a chupar mis pezones, lo que me animo a aumentar la velocidad ocasionando que el taxi empezará a batirse.

-Espero que la poli no nos pare- decía la mortal mientras conducía con una mano y yo sospechaba que la otra estaba en sus bragas.

Realmente no me importaba la mortal, la policía o los putos dioses, estaba teniendo la mejor cogida de mi vida imnmortal!

-Per-PERCY! AH!- intentaba formular palabras mientras lo cabalgaba como puta en celo- MOIRAS! ERES MARABILLOSO AHHH!- gritaba sucumbiendo a un delicioso orgasmo.

-Hecate- dijo mientras apretaba mis tetas- estoy cerca- dijo con esfuerzo, yo sabía que eyacularía, su suculenta verga estaba hinchándose en mi coño!

-DENTRO DE MI!- grite mientras lo brincaba más fuerte-VACIA ESAS BOLAS GORDAS EN MI!- grite mientras me volvía a correr, esta vez junto a Percy.

Por un momento juro que mi mente se puso en blanco, vi mi reflejo en el cristal trasero, mi boca abierta, lengua afuera, ojos desenfocados del placer mientras litros y litros de potente semen invadía mi vulnerable vientre… estaba en la pura gloria!

Luego sentí como mi vestido se me ajustaba alrededor de mi vientre y no me extraña, mi vientre había crecido de manera espontánea, mierda! Podía sentir su esperma hasta en los ovarios!

-No-in-ven-tes- dijo la mortal que se había quedado estupefacta y sin apartar la vista de mí crecido vientre.

-Mnnn no es invento ah!- dije mientras me levantaba y convocaba unas bragas para evitar que el semen escapase de mi coño, me senté a un lado de Perseo y vi su verga- Y sigue duro!- afirme sorprendida de su vigor, e llevado titanes, mortales y dioses y nunca vi nada igual.

-Mnnnn grande- dijo la mortal sin apartar la vista de la verga de Perseo, su mano hurgaba desenfrenadamente en su coño y ya no parecía importarle conducir en absoluto, se me ocurrió una idea.

Troné mis dedos y de inmediato ocurrieron dos cosas, primera, nuestras ropas desaparecieron, y segunda, la mortal estaba ahora sobre las piernas de Percy y yo al volante.

-QUÉ CARAJOS?!- grito la mortal tapándose de la vergüenza y sorpresa de su repentina desnudes y de cambiar de lugares- Como es que tú!?-

-Quieres que te lo explique ahora?- dije mientras conducía- O prefieres ayudar aliviar a mi amante, o puedes intentar entender la explicación mientras el té folla a lo tonto?- le pregunte como bien es mi papel como diosa de la encrucijada

La mortal reparo en que a escasos centímetros de su coño húmedo estaba la más grande verga que jamás volvería a ver en su vida, y que el hombre que la tenía sabía como joder a una mujer y era muy atractivo.

-Mnnn creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo mientras tomaba la verga de Perseo y la pajeaba- De la forma de pago del viaje – decía dando una sonrisa sexi a Percy mientras alineaba su coño con su verga.

-30 minutos después-

Pov Percy

Tras llegar a mi apartamento, Hecate me hiso aparecer fuera del taxi… sin ropa.

-Tus ropas te esperan en tu habitación, dobladas y limpias, de nada- dijo Hecate antes de cerrar su puerta y de que la taxista, Mirajean, abriera su vidrio y sacara su cabeza y sus tetas talla B+.

-Hey! Y mi propina?- dijo mientras hacía señas para que me acercara, cuando lo hice para decirle que mi billetera estaba en mis pantalones mágicamente transportados a mi apartamento, ella se tragó mi verga una vez la tuvo a su alcance.

O si, yo seguía duro, no sé exactamente que quería decir Lupa con eso de que su leche me haría un "conquistador" solo sé que Annabeth, Piper y Hazel se desmallaron y cuando entre las tres intentaron que se bajara… aunque resulto… y ellas se veían muy contentas.

Como sea, me corrí en la boca de Mirajean, a lo que ella intento tragarlo todo y fallo, terminando la mayoría de mi semen en sus tetas y en la puerta del taxi.

-Mmnnn ten- dijo dándome una tarjeta con su número- Vendré cuando quieras que te lleve a cualquier lugar y "hagamos cualquier cosa"- dijo guiñándome un ojo y luego vio a un lado y sonrió- Parece que tu noche aun no acaba campeón- dijo metiendo la cabeza mientras reía.

Cuando el taxi partió pensé en correr a mi piso lo antes posible, antes que alguien pasara por aquí, pero me encontré con que ya me pillaron.

Pues detrás de mí habían no una sino dos mujeres, que por su ropa escasa, maquillaje y demás sabía que eran "mujeres de noche" y ellas aparentemente vieron toda esa "despedida" del taxi, estaban atontadas hasta que se fijaron en mi verga y se vieron la una a la otra.

-Mnnn normalmente mi amiga Juvia y yo somos muy exigentes- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba un brazo y lo pegaba a sus pechos.

-Y muy costosas, mnnn es muy fuerte, Erza- decía la peli azul (raro color) a la pelirroja después de acariciar mis abdominales.

-Eso veo – dijo Erza mirando mi verga- Y por eso, hasta el amanecer vamos a mantenerte calientito en ese callejón- dijo señalando el mencionado callejón.

-Que dices "Grandote"?- pregunto Juvia mientras acariciaba mi verga.

La verdad nunca pensé que querría dormir en un callejón con tanto esmero.

Pov Hecate

-A ver si entendí- dijo Mirajean- eres Hecate la diosa de la magia, el chico que nos cogió era un semidiós hijo de Poseidon, menor de edad, y ahora dices que puedo ver cosas raras porque soy una mortal especial y que por eso quieres darme trabajo como tu sacerdotisa y así?- termino para tomar aire.

-Básicamente si- dije mientras seguíamos desnudas y con nuestros vientres hinchados de semen- a y hay una buena probabilidad que estemos preñadas con sus hijos- dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre tiernamente.

-No tú crees- dijo con sarcasmo pero puso una sonrisa al ver su vientre- Casi reventamos como globos y tú solo "crees" que nos preño… sabes que acepto- dijo mientras continuaba conduciendo.

-Bien- dije sonriendo mientras usaba mis poderes para saber cómo le iba a Percy con esas putas- Mmnn y muy pronto tendrás hermanas de sacerdocio- Mientras pensaba en lo atípico que era que tres mortales que ven a través de la niebla aparecieran en esta misma noche… bueno el 3 es mi número.

* * *

 **Si notaron la participación de las magas de Fairy Tail, pues es en honor a que el manga acabo… y ya lo extraño.**

 **Una pregunta; alguien tiene un pdf de "Las Crónicas de Kane: La Guía de Supervivencia"? es que me hace falta para completar mi colección egipcia**

 **O de "Los Héroes Nórdicos" de Magnus Chase?**

 **Si tienen un pdf de alguno de los dos podría comunicármelo por PM o review por favor.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	21. Capitulo 21

21) Kayla Knowles

Pov Percy

-Achu!- estornude otra vez- Yo y mis hormonas- dije mientras caminaba a la enfermeria del campamento.

Seguro tu madre te habra dicho un millon de razones para no acostarte con una prostituta, sabes porque no debes dormir con dos prostitutas en un callejon en una noche fria?

PORQUE TE ENFERMARAS DE PUTA MADRE!

No digo que no valiera la pena, de echo Erza tenia un coño apretado y Juvia daba buenas mamadas, pera ya tenia 39° y me sentia como un no-muerto.

Llegue a la enfermería y me recibio una muy alegre Kayla Knowles.

-Buenos dias Percy!- dijo ella feliz hasta que noto lo palido que estaba- No te ves muy bien-

-No me siento muy bien, Achu!- respondi-estornude cubriendome la boca.

-Ven, deja que ayude- decia llevandome adentro, donde habian muchas camas con cortinas, para tener privacidad, y me dejo en una de ellas.

-Ten- Decía ella dándome unas ropas de paciente de hospital- pontelo-

-Estas bromeando?- pregunte, pero ella solo me miro con ojos de "calla y haslo"- ok - dije y empecé a vestirme cuando ella salio, una vez vestido, me acoste en la cama, mas para cubrir mi retaguardia que por mi mal-estar, entonces Kayla volvio pero con un "ligero".

\- Siento la demora- dijo Kayla entrando con un botiquin- pero tenia que ponerme mi "uniforme"- decia mientras se sentaba al lado de mi cama.

"Menudo uniforme" pense, han visto los unifermes de enfermeras traviesas? Pues, esto era un nuevo nivel!

Kayla tenia un biquini blanco, que parecian a punto de reventar y derramar sus tetas CC y Culo gordo, con un corset blanco, con una cruz roja en el, unas pantimedias blancas, unos zapatos rojos y un gorrito de enfermera en la cabeza pelirroja con un mechos verde.

Creo que no tengo que decir que me era dificil ocultar mi erección con esta túnica de hospital, Kayla lo noto y sonrió.

-Mnnn eso es buena señal, un chico joven y de buena salud como tu reacciona así a este tipo de "estimulos"- dijo mientras apretaba sus tetas- Ahora déjame ver si puedo hacer algo por ti- dijo mientras sacaba un estetoscopio.

Si mi corazón latía muy rápido no era por la fiebre, sino por la cercanía de su escote a mi cara, ella no dijo nada, entonces saco una paleta.

-Di A!- pidio y lo hice, solo para que Kayla me besara de improviso y metiera su lengua hasta mis amígdalas.

-Mnn mnnn Mn? Nnnn- sus gemidos eran todo lo que se oia, Kayla exploro toda mi boca, cada diente, cada encía, no estaba seguro, pero, juraría que la senti lamiendo mis amígdalas, estuvimos asi hasta que ella se separó buscando aire.

-Bueno, uf, tu garganta está bien y tus amígdalas, uf, no estan inflamadas- diji con un tierno sonrojo es sus mejillas.

Luego de ese "beso", Kayla reviso mis ojos, oidos con normalidad, pero cuando llegamos al tacto...

-Necesitare que sierres los ojos para que pueda examinar tus reflejos- dijo y yo le hice caso, dentro de poco tiempo, siento su mano en mi verga.

-Sientes eso Percy?- me preguntaba al oido con una vos sexi, mientras usaba su pulgar para frotar la cabeza de mi verga- Sientes como te pajeo en medio de la enfermeria a puertas abiertas?- dijo mientras empesaba a frotar mi pene de arriba a abajo- Sientes como mi mano te frota a plena luz del dia? - me sussurro y lamio mi oreja sensualmente.

-S-si- dije mientras la sentia aumentar la velocidad, entonces, ella solto mi verga y al instante senti como mi verga era rodeada por carne calida y humeda, no soporte mas y abri los ojos, y vi como Kayla estaba dandome una mamada!

Ella me guiño un ojo y siguio chupandome, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, errollando su lengua en mi verga, entinces ella se detuvo, se desabrocho el biquini revelando sus exitados pezones rosados y prosedio a envolver mi pene entre sus tetas grandes.

-Sientes el placer, Percy?- dijo besando la punta de mi verga ,que sobresalia entre sus tetas, mientras me frotaba sus tetas alrededor de mi pene- Seguro que siente como te jodo con mis tetas, seguro quieres venirte en ellas, verdad?- preguntaba mientras chupaba la punta de mi verga.

-Si, joder!- gruñi mientras me venia en su boca con fuerza.

Pov Kayla

"Piper dijo que sus corridas eran abundantes, pero esto es ridículo!" Pensaba mientras me las arreglaba para no ahogarme de tanto espeso esperma.

"Mierda! y sigue viniéndose!" Su semen era delicioso, pero, siento como si tuviera una manguera encendida en la boca.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, como buena enfermera linpie a mi paciente, cuando su verga quedo reluciente de limpia, me examine a mi misma; mucho del semen que no pude tragar, se escurrio de mi boca a mis tetas.

Era extremadamente blanco y muy espeso, parecia pegamento a simple vista, era algo muy poco usual.

"Mejor seria estudiarlo" me dije mientras sacaba un porta objeto y raspe algo del esperma en mis tetas, luego lo tape con un cubre objeto y lo deje en la mesa de al lado, "lo revisare despues, mi paciente me necesita ahora" pense al notar como Percy seguia mostrando una muy saludable ereccion.

-Bueno, Percy- dije mientras tomaba mis tetas y me las llevaba a la boca, para limpiarlas adecuadamente- Mnnn mi diagnostico es que padeces de un mnnn resfriado comun- decia mientras lamia todo el sabroso semen de mis tetas- Te recomiendo estar en cama, y tienes suerte de ser atendido por una hija de Apolo, en vez de pastillas e inyecciones- dije mientras me subia a la cama y gateaba hasta estar cara a cara con el- Te tratare con mi "toque curativo" - dije mientras apartaba la tela de mis pantis y me alineaba a la bestia de Percy.

-Y que es el- oh!- Gimio Percy al hundirme en el, dioses! Lo sentia llegar a mi estómago!

Tarde dos minutos en acostumbrarme a su tamaño, luego fui subiendo y bajando mis caderas en su ingle, al mismo tiempo que empecé a usar mis poderes curativos en Percy.

-C-como te ah! sien-sientes Percy?- dije con dificultad, haber los reto a que se metan algo casi tan grande como su antebrazo en donde menos le quepa, esto es parecido.

-Se me des-destapo la nariz- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi culo y lo apreto haciéndome gemir.

-Qu-que bueno ah!- dije mientras me inclinaba al frente y puse mis tetas en su cara- Chu-chupamelas AH!- gemi muy fuerte cuando me las empeso a mamar, cielos! parecía como si quisiera beber leche de ellas! Yo estaba en el Eliceo, pero entonces.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aqui?- dijo i

Una vos detras de mi, me volteo y veo a mi hermano Will Solace detras de mi.

-Esto es bastante comprometedor, verdad?- dijo mientras se relamia al ver la verga de Percy entrar y salir de mi coño- Quien, es tu bien dotado, amigo?- pregunto pues mis tetad siguen cubriendo la cara de Percy.

-Alguien que no ah! te importa- dije mientras no dejaba de moverme- Y si, esto es tan Ah! compro-comprometedor como las mas de 23 horas ah! que te tengo fil-filmado junto a Nico ah! aqui en la enfermeria- dije y vi como se puso palido- Ahora justifica tu ah! exis-existencia y hasle ah! unas pruebas a esa mu-muestra de allí AH!- dije mientras descaradamente me corria frente a mi hermano, el cual se fue a hacer lo que le mande.

Pov Percy

-Te ves muy sexy enojada- le dije tras oirla con Will.

-Gra-gracias AH!- grito mientras sw corria otra vez- Moiras! Que eres un ah! un dios!?- dijo por mi resistencia, pues aun no venía.

-Atenea pregunto lo mismo la última vez que lo hicimos- dije haciendo que Kayla abriera los ojos como platos- te lo cuento despues- dije para seguir besando las pecas de sus tetas y morder su pezon.

-PERCY!- grito cuando la hice venir por tercera vez, pero ahora, sentia que yo tambien estaba cerca.

-Kayla, voy a venirme- le avise pero ella me cabalgo con mas fuerza, no aguante mas y me descargue dentro de ella.

-SIII! LLENAME PERCY! YO SOY TU MEDICINA! - GRITABA COMO POSEIDA- LO SIENTO! SIENTO COMO DESBORDAS MI COÑO CON TU POTENTE ESPERMA!- griba ella mientras usaba los músculos de su coño para drenar mis bolas, aun estaba debil por la gripe, asi que caí dormido cuando me termine de correr.

Pov Kayla

Tras recuperarme del mejor orgasmo de mi vida, note tres cosas:

Uno, mi vientre habia crecido de una manera antinatural!

Dos, mi corset de enfermera quedo desgarrado por mi pansa llena de semen.

Y tres, Percy se habia quedado dormido.

"Se ve tan tierno" mientras lo veia babeando la almoada, queria recostarme y dormir con el, pero el deber llama.

Me levante, sacándome la verga de Percy con un POP, me cubrí el coño con mis pantis para no dejar que el regalo de Percy saliera de mí, y procedí a verificar su temperatura, la cual era de unos saludables 37°.

-Cuando despiertes te sentiras mejor- dije mientras besaba su frente- Ya vuelvo- dije para encaminarme a donde estaba Will, el cual estaba usando un microscopio electrónico, creado por la cabaña de Hefesto- Ya tienes los resultados?-

-Sí y debo deci- MIERDA!- grito al ver mi vientre- Eso es puro-

-Puro semen, si- lo corte pues no tenía paciencia- los resultados, Will- el se puso serio

-Tu amigo es todo un semental- yo levante una ceja- Me refiero a que tiene 20 veces el numero promedio de espermatozoides, y cada uno es mas rapido y tiene un periodo de vida de tres dias, por lo menos- dijo mirando mi vientre- Espero que tomaras la pastilla, porque tu follamigo es un seguro bollo en el horno-

-Tranquilo- dije sin poder evitar pensar en bebitos polirrojos con ojitos verdes- revise el calendario, estoy en mis dias seguros- Dije pero vi como Will bajo la cabeza- Que pasa?-

-Los Stoll cambiaron todos los calendarios hace dos dias, por los de hace dos años- dijo pesadamente y yo me quede con una cara de poker por un minuto- Kayla?-

No respondi y tome un lapiz y papel del escritorio, anote una lista de cosas pendientes:

-Darle una buena patada en las bolas a Travis y Connor.

-Pensar en nombres de bebes.

-Comprar una cuna, ropa y juguetes para bebes.

-Pañales, muchos pañales.

Cuando termine de escribir le di una mirada de muerte Will.

-Esto no sale de aqui, entendido!?- el asintió rápidamente- bien- dije y me encamine de vuelta a la cama del futuro padre de mis hijos... hijos.

"Se lo dire a su momento" pensaba mientras abría la cortina, para mi sorpresa, Percy tenía una erección mientras dormia, parecía como si su verga me diera la bienvenida "Mnn bueno, un poco mas no me hara daño" y entonces pensó el Percy como padre de sus hijos y su esposo, Kayla sonrió "Podría ser peor".

* * *

 **Y una hija de Apolo se unió a la fiesta, ahora una pregunta sería:**

 **Prefieren que aparezcan:**

 **a) Rodas y Kymopoleia (hijas de Poseidon y Anfitrite)?**

 **b) Iris (hija de Taumante y Electra) y Némesis (hija de Erebo y Nix)?**

 **c) Otras.**


	22. Capitulo 22

22) Rodas

Pov Rodas

"Otra noche sola en la cama" pensaba amargada la diosa de Rodas.

Ser una diosa es magnífico, vivir para siempre, ser adorada por mortales, pero la inmortalidad se vuelve tediosa sino tienes con quien compartirla.

"Helios... idiota" pensaba furiosa la diosa, sabia que el titán del Sol, su marido, se desvaneció cuando los romanos le dieron su ámbito a Apolo, pero joder! ella no era suficiente para razón para seguir viviendo?!

Ella recordaba como compartían la cama, Helios era un buen amante, y me asegure de gastarlo todas las noches para que ni se le ocurriera buscar mortales desesperadas.

Pero eso termino, Rodas no había podido encontrar un amante decente desde entonces, dioses! la pobre tenía que pasar las noches sola y usar sus dedos para traerla al orgasmo, solo para ver al Sol salir en el horizonte, y ella sin ni un minuto de sueño.

Tanto ha sido su desesperación, que recientemente le confeso todo a su madre, la cual tras meditarlo, le sonrió le dijo:

"Mami se encargara de todo, tesoro" ella recordó "Espera a la noche y todos tus problemas de insomnio desaparecerán"

"Espero que tenga razón" pensaba mientras entraba a mi habitación, y para mi sorpresa, alguien me esperaba dentro.

-Hola hermanita- dijo Percy mientras usaba mi laptop, y estaba acostado en mi cama- has jugado "Age of Mythology"? es muy bueno para ser viejo-

-Que-estas-haciendo-en-MI-cama?- le pregunte puntualizando cada palabra, me agradaba Percy, pero odiaba cuando alguien se metia en mi cuarto sin permiso.

-Anfi me dijo que tenías problemas para dormir- decia mientras en mi pc aparecía "has ganado!"- Yo soy la solución-

\- Tu? y como lo harás, jugando juegos de video?- pregunte desconfiada.

\- Tu solo ven, siéntate- dijo palmeando la cama, yo suspire y me senté a su lado, Percy reinicio el juego- Primero escoge un dios mayor de alguna de las civilizaciones; griega, egipcia o nordica- me explico, yo escogí a papa, el cual lucía una barba blanca, poco usual en el, puse el campo aleatorio y el juego inicio.

-Ves a esos aldeanos?- pregunto mientras señalaba a unos cuatro hombrecitos alrededor de un fuego con una estatua de papa- manda a uno a explorar, a otro a buscar comida y a otro a...- y siguio explicándome que hacer en el juego.

En si, era bastante entretenido! Se trataba de hacer que tu civilización superara a la rival a través de avances o conquista, y cada vez que avanzaba una era, tenia que escoger a un dios "menor" para rezar.

-Dudo que a Hermes le guste ser una "dios menor"- mientras le escogía- ni en juego mnn- di un quejido, mis hombros estaban entumecidos de estar en la misma postura, entonces suspire de placer al sentir las manos de mi hermanito masajear mis hombros- Mnnnn gracias mnnnm-

\- Lo mismo le pasa a Annabeth todo el tiempo- decia mientras seguía practicando su magia en mis hombros.

Se sentía tan bien, me costaba concentrarme, yo estaba aumentando mi fuerza naval cuando senti sus manos fueron al sur... y al frente.

\- Qu-que crees que ah!- suspire al sentir las hábiles manos de mi hermano en mis pechos.

\- Tienes un montón de nudos aquí- decía en mi oido, mientras moldeaba mis tetas talla +CC y pellizcaba pezones haciéndome gemir.

\- E-eso no AH!- gemí cundo empezó a besar mi cuello, siempre fue mi punto debil, yo incline la cabeza a un lado y le permití que siguiera besando mi cuello, incluso me dejo un chupeton en la carótida, que me hiso increíblemente húmeda, para luego levantar mi blusa y revelar que no usaba sostén alguno.

\- Mnnn mi hermanita es una pervertida que no usa ropa interior- decía mientras frotaba mis tatas, sin ninguna barrera, y lamia mi cuello, volviéndome un mar de gemidos, no entendía como podia continuar jugando en mi estado actual!

-Per-Percy ah! o moiras, eres muy bueno ah! - le dije mientras avanzaba a la Era Heroica con la, muy acorde con mi situación, pasión de Afrodita.

\- No has visto nada- m susurro al oido, y senti una de sus manos acariciar mi vientre plano, levantar mi falda y revelar mi muy mojado coño, para luego empezar a acariciarlo.

\- Oh benditas Moiras AH!- grite al sentir como se burlaba de mis labios menores, y enloquecí cuando metió dos dedos dentro de mi- No pares AH! Por favor no pareeEES!- grite mientras llegaba a mi primer orgasmo no auto inducido en milenios, dejando empapada la mano de mi hermanito.

Vi como el llevaba su mano a su mano, llena de mis jugos, a su boca, pero yo la tome primero y lami mi propia eyaculación, siempre me había gustado mi propio sabor, para luego darle a Percy un rico e incestuoso beso, permitiéndole tomar mi esencia de mis jugos, con mi boca.

\- Mnnnn sabes muy bien, hermanita- dijo mientras me tomaba de mis caderas y me sentaba en su regazo, de espaldas a el, entonces note que su ENORME verga salia a través de su bragueta y ahora descansaba entra mis muslos, a solo un empujón de mi coñito necesitado- No te distraigas, te están invadiendo- dijo en doble sentido, pues, en el videojuego, las tropas rivales intentaron tomar mi ciudad, y en la realidad, la divina verga de mi hermano se adentraba a traves de mis fronteras, en canido de conquistar mi vientre!

Pov Percy

"Anfi tenía razón" dije mientras entraba en el coñito en desuso de mi hermanita, el cual estaba igual de apretado que los de Artemisa, Atenea y Hestia, y eso que ellas eran vírgenes.

-AH! PERCY AH!- grito cuando llegue a su cuello uterino- N-no puedo AH! ju-jugar así!- decía mientras molía su culo en mi pelvis.

\- Vamos, tu puedes- dije mientras subía y bajaba sus caderas en mi verga- Mi listilla puede hacerlo, estás diciendo que tú, una diosa, no puede hacer lo que una mestiza- le bromee y al parecer toque un nervio, porque Rodas destruyo el ejército invasor con una 5 Helepolis, 6 centauros y unos 20 hoplitas- Lo ves? Eres buena, hermanita- le dije antes de aumentar el ritmo de empalamiento.

\- SI! TE GUSTA AH! COGER A TU HERMANA!?- ella gritaba, mientras, con esfuerzo, tecleaba para avanzar a la Era Mitica- AH! TE GUSTA TENER A TU VIOLABLE HERMANITA AH! BRINCANDO EN TU GRAN VERGA?!- gemía mientras ella empezaba a saltar por si misma en mi verga, eso más su dialogo sucio me estaba llevando al limite.

\- Vamos hermanita- dije mientras mis manos volvian a sus bonitas tetas- Gana para tener tu recompensa "cremosa"- le dije con voz profunda en su oído, y Rodas de inmediato envió todo su ejercito a destruir a su rival, mientras no dejaba de brincar y gemir con la lengua afuera, cuando el Centro Urbano rival cayo, yo solté toda mi leche en su coño vicioso, mientras en la pantalla aparecía: "Has Ganado".

\- SIIII! SUELTALO TODO!- ella gritaba con los ojos en blanco- IMPREGNA A TU HERMANITA CON TU SEMEN!- grito antes de desvanecerse encima de mí, mientras yo seguía viniéndome en su útero.

Cuando deje de venirme, Rodas tenía una pancita de tres meses, nos arrope a ambos, le di un beso en su mejilla y me dormí, estando aun dentro de ella.

Pov Anfitrite

Encontré a Percy en el sofa jugando un juego de PS4 en la tv, tenía una sábana cubriendo sus piernas.

\- Hola Percy- le salude y abrace por detrás y le bese en la mejilla- Sabes donde esta Rodas? no vino a desayunar- le pregunte, pero note como la manta que cubría a Percy se movía de forma sospechosa, la levante y encontré a mi hija mamando la gigantesca verga de Percy como si no hubiera mañana, yo sonrei- Mnnnn veo que se está alimentado bien- dije volviendo a besar a Percy, esta vez en los labios.

-Ella es tan buena chupando como lo es jugando- decia Percy mientras acariciaba los cabellos largos y rebeldes de mi ahora tiernamente sanrojada hija, mientras seguia en su labor de mamar a su hermano- Aqui viene- dijo Percy gruñendo y descargandose en la boca de mi hija.

Me relamí los labios al ver a mi hija, una copia mía pero más joven, sorber todo el esperma que Percy le daba, me dieron ganas de unirme, pero tenía otras labores, volvi a cubrir a mi hija y bese otra vez a Percy.

\- Asegúrate de no alimentarla demasiado, que es muy glotona- le dije antes de irme, sabiendo que los problemas de insomnio de mi hija habían desaparecido.

* * *

 **Y podemos decir que Percy cometió incesto a toda regla, y debo decir que hubo tal empate en la suma de comentarios y PM, que decidí alargar el final y tratar de incluirlas a todas, repito "intentar".**

 **Pregunta:**

 **Si viste el cap. 7 de la última temporada de Game of Thrones, te pareció:**

 **a) Bueno.**

 **b) Muy bueno.**

 **c) Soberbio!**

 **d) Me morí de lo mucho que me encanto!**

 **e) Malo.**

 **f) Lo odie.**

 **g) No veo GoT.**


	23. Capitulo 23

23) Lou Ellen Blackstone

Lou Pov

-Bien- dije mientras retocaba mi oscuro cabello- lista para la diversión- afirme sonriendo, mientras salía de mi cabaña con la niebla cubriendo mi presencia.

Nadie debía verme, no mientras vestía esta minifalda y top de puta, nadie debía saber que yo era "Ms Labios Azules".

Quien es ella? Ms Labios Azules es una nueva zorra, que frecuenta el agujero de la gloria de los baños del campamento. Ella se volvió famosa, por dejar su lápiz labial azul en las vergas que había mamado, y que tardaba un mes en desvanecerse.

Además, ella era muy exclusiva, ella enviaba cartas a sus "victimas" besadas con su labial, anunciando la hora de su encuentro, en el cual, se aseguraba de no decir palabra alguna, excepto algunos gemidos, mientras degustaba las semi divinas vergas que ella selecciono, y si se destacaban, ella les daría el privilegio de usar su coño, con protección claro, ella le gustaba hacerlo en sus dias de mayor riesgo, pues el simple saber de que una delgada capa de plástico la separaba de la maternidad, la haría mojar sus bragas... si las estuviera usando ahora.

Aunque, decir que "escogía" era un tanto incorrecto, ella usaba magia para que la carta fuera a "el que me entretenga", por lo que no sabía la identidad de sus "follamigos", al menos antes de que, dias después, sus novias les castigasen por su infidelidad... nunca pensé que Katie Garden pudiera patear con tanta fuerza, el pobre Travis aun seguía en la enfermería... donde alguien le dio un medicamento que evita que su "soldadito" se ponga firme por tres meses.

"Mnnn de todos modos, el dejo mucho que desear" pensaba mientras entraba en mi "trono", serraba la puerta y esperaba a mi presa.

Después de Travis, y del patetico esfuerzo de Jason (no pregunten que le hiso Piper), decidi cambiar el hechizo, de "el que me entretenga" a "el semental que me sacie", pues quería al mejor esta noche... el cual, se presentó en toda su gloria en ese mismo instante.

"MIERDA! tiene que ser un dios!" Pensaba mientras veia, incrédula, a la verga más grande, gorda y venosa que jamas haya tenido el placer de ver, hasta hoy claro.

Tras procesar que este miembro en definitiva era real, y que mi conjuro no incluía dioses, me relamí mientras me arrodillaba y tomaba con dulzura a esa perfecta verga, y empezaba a pajearlo.

"Mnnn esto será memorable" pensaba mientras besaba toda la longitud y dejaba un rastro azul por toda su verga, luego procedí a lamerla, a saborearla, a chupar su rico pre semen y más.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba tomando toda la verga en mi boca y empezaba a mover mi cabeza de arriba a abajo en su verga, mientras gemía, hacia ruidos húmedos y sucios dignos de una puta como Drew, a la cual, todos creían Ms Labios Azules, me sentiría mal de su injustificada mala fama, si no fuera Drew la puta en cuestión.

En ese momento, el semental incognito gruño y de repente, mi boca se llenó de una interminable carga de delicia blanca, mientras me amordazaba yo misma con su falo.

"M-me ahogo! pe-pero mnnn es TAN rico!" Pensaba mientras bebía todo lo que podía, y mi cerebro se apagaba del placer y la falta de oxígeno.

Mucho de su semen se resbalo de mis labios y lleno mi top, cosa que me obligo a sacármelo y revelar mis tetas CC, mientras la mayoría fue a parar directamente a mi estómago! el "dotado misterioso" no dejo de venirse por varios minutos, cuando acabo, lo saque de mi boca con un sonoro y humedo POP, solo para maravillarme al ver que su erección no había disminuido en lo mas mínimo!

"Quizá si sea un dios mnnnn" pensaba mientras limpiaba su verga, adecuadamente, con mi lengua, una vez limpia, decidí que este tipo se merecía mi coño, el cual estaba increíblemente humedo después de mi mamada.

Tome un condón de mi bolsillo y, con dificultad, se lo puse a este miembro masivo, luego, me puse de pie y me deshice de mi última prenda, mi falda, y presente mi goteante coñito hambriento a la enorme verga del extraño, me incline y presione mi culo en la pared del baño, insertándome esa bestia hasta el fondo de mi coño.

"Di inmortales!" Pensaba mientras jadeaba buscando aire "la siento en la boca del estómago! no es humano, no es humano!" Pensaba una y otra vez, mientras levantaba mi pierna y la apoyaba en el retrete, para abrir mas mi coño y facilitar la penetración, las cuales no tardaron en llegar, cortesía del extraño dotado.

Por un tiempo que me es imposible de estimar, mi coño fue victima de las brutales embestidas de este semental, siendo el continuo golpeteo, producto del impacto de la pelvis del sujeto contra la pared que nos separaba, la unica prueba de la brutalidad de su penetración.

"S-si! sigue, sigue, SIGUE!" pensaba mientras me corria ante la brutal penetración, tuve que poner mis manos en la pared frente a mi para no perder el equilibrio, dioses! Era una deliciosa y extremadamente jodida tortura.

Entonces el extraño gruño de nuevo, y sentí como algo se inflaba dentro de mi, veía como mi vientre crecía y crecía, entonces oí como algo explotaba, con un ruido sordo, en mi vientre y de repente sentí como algo cálido inundaba mi vientre!

-N-no pu-puede ser ah!- la mescla de sorpresa, placer y miedo hiso que el grito del placer orgásmico que sentía al venirme, mientras mi coño se llenaba de TONELADAS de semen por primera vez, se atorara en mi garganta... el condón había colapsado, hoy era un dia peligroso para mi...

"Vo-voy a ser madre... voy a parir un niño de un desconocido!" Pensaba mientras seguía llenándome con su simiente, completamente ajeno a la situación, y solo cuando mi vientre estuvo muy hinchado, el extraño dejo de venirse y salio de mi como con un húmedo POP.

Mis piernas, temblorosas, cedieron, yo estaba sentada en el suelo, con lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos, ahora este tipo se iría, la dejaría con la carga pues el nunca sabría que es el padre, y ella no podría decirle porque la vería como una puta cualquiera, y de echo por eso su hijo acababa de ser concebido, entonces la puerta se abrió revelando a dos figuras delante suyo.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Clarisse Larue con las manos en sus caderas- Yo pensaba que era Drew, aunque Lou es mas tolerable, maestro- le dijo con una voz de respeto, completamente raro en ella, al dueño de la verga que me impregno, que era nada mas, ni nada menos que Percy "Jodido" Jackson!

-Ciertamente- dijo mientras se agachaba a mi nivel y limpiaba mis lágrimas- tranquila no le diremos a nadie- Dijo antes de besar tiernamente mi frente- Pero de ahora en adelante, Ms Labios Azules ya no existe, y tu, Lou, eres mía y de nadie mas- sentencio antes de reclamar mis labios con pasión, ternura y lujuria, en una intoxicante y deliciosa combinación.

"Mnnnnnnn Percy tiene un buen corazón, el me quiere aunque era una puta... el no me abandonaría y menos con su hijo en mi" razone mientras nos besábamos como amantes de serie, a la final mis separamos y nos vimos a los ojos, verde contra verde.

-Mis labios azules son tuyos, ahora y siempre- dije con sinceridad, Percy me sonrió y yo me sonroje.

-Mnnn maestro- dijo Clarisse mientras abrazaba a Percy por la espalda y tomaba su verga, que me sorprendió al verla, aun, dura- mi coño puede terminar lo que su nueva zorra no pudo- dijo y lamio la mejilla de Percy.

En las horas siguientes, fui testigo de como los guerreros espartanos follaban como conejos, como Clarisse le gustaba ser dominada, y participe en un ardiente trio entre Percy, Clary y yo... francamente, no esperaba formar parte de un harem, pero sin duda valdrá la pena el embarazo si con ello podía compartir a un hombre como Percy.

* * *

 **Esta maguita venia faltando, cada vez nos acercamos más al final.**

 **Quizá habrán notado que se menciona a Drew, que todos la ven como una puta y demás, aclarare que ella no aparecerá, en este fic al menos, ofrezco hacer un one shot que mostrara su castigo ejemplar que sucede paralelamente con esta historia, pero advierto, ese one shot tendrá contenido perturbador, no gore, pero involucra violación e incesto, así que lo pondré a votación:**

 **Desean que escriba tal one shot?**

 **Si o No?**


	24. Capitulo 24

24) Kimopolea

Percy Pov

De vuelta en Nueva Roma, Jason había terminado el altar a mi hermana.

En si, era un pequeño templo con un pedestal de mármol, la parte superior parecía una concha de almeja muy grande, estaba llena con agua de mar y había unos cuantos denarios en ella, a modo de ofrenda.

"Eh aquí el altar a la diosa de las tormentas en el mar, honra a Kimopolea, hija de Poseidon, o sufre su tempestad", se leía en el pie de la fuente.

-Jason- me burle- Siempre tan dramático- dije mientras arrojaba un par de dracmas al altar-fuente.

De repente, la puerta se serro, y antes de darme cuenta estaba en el suelo, con un pie aplastándome la tráquea.

-Inaceptable!- rugió mí, recién aparecida, muy cabreada hermana divina, Kimopolea- Crees que ofrecerme unos dracmas aplacara mi furia!?- grito pisando con mas fuerza mi garganta.

-S-si qui-quieres denarios so-

-ME IMPORTA UNA PUTA MIERDA EL ORO!- grito furiosa mientras quitaba su pie descalzo de mi cuello, me tomo del cuello y me levanto a la altura de su cara- Te quiero a ti, hermanito- dijo con una voz melosa, antes de darme un beso francés.

"A estas alturas, esto no me impresiona" pensé mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, entonces ella tomo mis manos de sus caderas y las coloco en su culo "Mnnn niña traviesa".

El beso se convirtió en un morreo travieso, Kimi mordia mis labios, chupaba mi lengua, se empeñaba en presionar sus tetas DD, cubiertas tras su toga corta (solo llegaba a medio muslo), contra mi pecho, y gemía cada vez que apretaba su culo relleno.

Cuando nos separamos, teníamos un hilo de saliva uniendo nuestros labios, ella sonrió y lamio mi mejilla mientras frotaba mi verga a través de mis pantalones.

-Kimi... estas segura?- le pregunte, mas por caballerosidad que por no querer joderla.

Ella, como respuesta, llevo sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura, debajo de su toga/falda, y deslizo sus húmedas bragas por sus sexis y delgadas piernas hasta quitárselas.

Luego las tomo en sus manos y me las metió en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, a continuación, ella se dio vuelta y camino hasta su altar, Kimi se inclinó mientras se apoyaba en el, y como golpe de gracias, levanto su toga, revelando tanto su coñito rosado y goteante, como su culo enorme.

-Ven aquí y cógeme, hijo de puta- decía mientras movía tentadoramente su violable y regordeta retaguardia.

Kimopolea Pov

No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que sintiera la enorme verga de mi hermanito llegar hasta mi útero de una sola estocada.

-OH SI, BEBE!- grite como la puta que soy- AH! SIENTO TU DELICIOSA VERGA EN MI AH!- grite mientras desgarraba mi toga y guiaba sus manos a mis, ahora desnudas, tetas.

-Eres una perra traviesa, verdad hermanita?- pregunte mientras embestía, profundamente, dentro de mi- Aprietas tu coño cada vez que te llamo hermana- afirmo muestras pellizcaba mis pezones, haciéndome gemir- Te pone cachonda el joder a tu hermano verdad?-

-SI! SOY SOLO UNA PERRA ENDOGAMICA, QUE SE MOJA CON SOLO PENSAR EN LA VERGA DE SU HERMANOOOO!- Grite mientras me corria con fuerza en su verga.

-Mierda!- gruño Percy a mi oído- Estoy cerca de-

-DENTRO!- Grite con la lengua afuera- CONVIERTEME EN TU VERTEDERO DE SEMEN, IGUAL QUE RODAS!- gritaba mientras me corría junto con mi hermanito, sintiendo como el caliente y espeso esperma de Percy era inyectado directamente en mi vientre.

"Mnnnn ya veo porque mama tardo tanto en presentarnos a Percy" pensaba mientras mi vientre crecía con cada deliciosa oleada de semen "Yo también lo habria guardado para mi sola antes de compartirlo mnnnnn". Después de unos minutos, Percy había vertido mas semen en mi coño en una sola corrida, que mi inútil esposo, Briares.

Cuando dejo de correrse, el saco su verga de mi coño con un fuerte POP!, mis piernas flaquearon y acabe en suelo, usando mis manos para cubrir mi coño y evitar la fuga de la potente semilla de mi hermanito.

-Mnnnnn eso estuvo delicioso- dije con los ojos serrados mientras masajeaba mis labios inferiores, entonces sentí algo valido y húmedo e mis labios superiores- Mnnn?- abrí los ojos y vi la enorme verga de mi hermano, cubierta en nuestros fluidos, tocando mi boca pidiendo permiso para entrar, yo se lo permití.

Percy Pov

\- Tu boquita traviesa es deliciosa- Dije al sentir su húmeda cavidad alrededor de mi verga- Se nota que tu y Rodas son hermanas- le dije mientras tomaba su cabello oscuro y usaba su cabeza como si fuera un onahole.

-Mnnn mnnn!- gimió dándome mas placer, mientras movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo e mi verga, manteniendo sus tormentosos ojos verdes en los míos en todo momento.

Ella, entonces, uso una de sus manos para acariciar mis bolas, mientras la otra seguia acariciando su coño lleno.

-Uf bien, hermanita, ten tu cremosa ofrenda- dije mientras hundía su cabeza hasta mi pelvis, y me corría en su garganta.

Los ojos de Kimi se abrieron mucho, luego se le aguaron por la falta de aire, pero aun tenia determinación en ellos. Se tomo toda mi carga, antes de terminar de venirme, saque mi verga de su boca y solte mi carga en sus tetas y cara.

Ella simplemente mantuvo su boca abierta y arremolino su lengua en el esperma que aún no tragaba, entonces ella serró la boca, trago y abrió de nuevo, mostrando que se lo había tragado todo, yo solo puse mi mano en su cabeza y dije:

\- Buena chica!- mientras acariciaba su cabello y ella me sonreía con su cara cubierta de semen.

Kimopolea Pov

-Eso fue impresionante, hermanito- decia mientras raspaba el semen de mis tetas y me lo comía- Mmnnnn por tu ofrenda, Roma será recompensada- dije y trone mis dedos.

-Y... que hiciste?- pregunto y yo recordé que aunque cogiera como un dios, era solo un semidiós.

\- Aparecí un trirreme en la costa cerca del Campamento Júpiter mnnn- explique mientras seguía comiendo su blanco simiente- Es mas, por cada donación tuya, aumentara la Armada Naval de Roma- anuncie pensando en nuevas cogidas con mi querido hermano.

Percy pareció meditarlo, y de la nada, me tomo en brazos y me sentó en mi pedestal, el agua fría de la fuente me hiso dar un quejido, pero este se convirtió en gemido cuando la bestia de Percy me perforo otra vez.

-Creo que voy a hacer otro deposito- dijo antes de besarme e iniciar una maratón de sexo que duraría hasta la noche.

A la final, la fuerza naval de Roma consta de 14 trirremes, 4 barcos de guerra con escorpiones, y 2 naves con onagros integrados.

* * *

 **Perdon que sea corto, estoy en Panama y con mi familia a cuestas es muy complicado escribir este tipo de cosas.**

 **Para los que me preguntan por Rachel, este fic es solo para semidiosas y diosas, sorry... pero voy a hacer esta encuesta:**

 **Quieres que el siguiente one-shot sea de...**

 **a) Percy y Rachel**

 **b) Sally y ... (no sera Percy)**


	25. Capitulo 25

25) Katie Gardner

Percy Pov

-597, 598, 599 y 600, termine!- dije, exhausto, entre las tareas que mas odiaba, el cosechar fresas, era una de ellas.

Como sea, me dirigí con Katie, que estaba en la tienda del campamento, para entregar estas canastas de fresas, cuando estuve por tocar, oi unos gemidos tras la puerta, me asome y para mi sorpresa, Katie estaba sentada en el mostrador, con sus bermudas en los tobillos, su franela subida y masturbándose, con lo que parecía ser un pepino!

Katie Pov

"O si! Dame mas! Mnnn cojete mi coño travieso, Percy!" Pensaba mientras enterraba mas y mas profundo el largo vegetal en mi vagina.

Porque Percy y no Travis? La verdad es que desde que lo espié en su cabaña mientras montaba Annabeth como Piper como un par de perras en celo, no e podido sacar esa increíble verga de 30 centímetros de mi cabeza.

Mierda! Solo recuerdo de los coños maltratados y llenos de semen de esas dos suertudas, me ponia tan cachonda que no pude evitarlo, y empecé a darme placer en la propia tienda de campamento, Moiras! Soy una puta traviesa!

-Dioses!- gemi mientras me corria y mojaba con mis jugos todo mi pepino, luego lo saque de mi y procedí a lamer mis jugos de el mientras acariciaba mi pecho izquierdo- Mnnnn ojala estuvieras aquí Percy, para que veas como de mojada estoy por ti mmmnnnn- suspire con los ojos serrados, mientras seguia lamiendo mis ricos jugos, entonces senti algo humedo y calido entrar en mi coño.

-Pero que dem- empece a decir, hasta que abri los ojos y me quede de piedra, Percy "Jodido" Jackson estaba comiendo mi coño- P-Percy ah!?- dije con un gemido, a la mierda su lengua es mágica!

-Mnnn quien diria que eres una puta traviesa que le gusta hacerlo en publico- dijo antes de chupar mi clitoris y hacerme gemir- mnnn igualita a tu madre, a ella le gusta hacerlo al aire libre-

-C-como sa-sabes qu- AH!- cualquier pregunta que pasara por mi cabeza se habia disuelto en una niebla erótica y solo quería la traviesa lengua de Percy serpenteando en mi coñito, mientras frotaba mi clitoris.

Nos quedamos asi un rato, yo acariciaba mis tetas talla BB, no muy grandes, pero firmes, mientras Percy adoraba mi coño, uno de mis sueños humedos echo realidad, pero alguien toco la puerta.

-U-UN MOMENTO!- dije mientras me ponia bien la camisa, intente separar a Percy de mi coño, pero el se nego- Pe-Percy, un cliente es-espera ah!-

-Entonces atiéndelo- dijo mientras lamia sensualmente mis labios menores- Solo actúa natural, PASE!- grito y mi hermana Miranda entro por la puerta con dos cestas con fresas.

-Oye Katie, alguien dejo esto fuera de la tienda, dijo mientras lo ponia sobre la mesa, donde Percy se ocultaba.

-Gra-gracias- dije lo mas natural posible.

-Te vez algo roja- dijo Miranda.

-No e-es nada- dije nerviosa, mientras sentía como Percy empezaba a meter sus dedos en mi coño y lamer mi clítoris - h-hijo de...- murmure.

-Que?-

-N-nada!- dije rápidamente- P-porque no regresas a-a la cabaña 4, te veo ahi en la no-noche- dije mientras mis ojos se humedecían del placer del oral que estaba recibiendo.

-Ok- dijo mientras se inclino sobre la mesa, enseñando sus sensuales tetas copa CC, cubiertas tras su camisa- Y terminaremos lo que comenzamos ayer- me dijo al oído y lamio mi mejilla... que? soy bisexual y Miranda es mi media hermana... NO ME JUSGUEN!

-Cla-claro Mira, te veo ahi- le di beso casto antes de que ella se fuera, justo en ese momento Percy mordio suavemente mi clítoris y no soporte mas- DIOSES!- y me deje llevar en el mas intenso orgasmo que e tenido hasta ahora.

Percy Pov

-Mnn sabes a fresas- dije despues de beber todos los jugos de Katie, entonces la levante, le arranque su camisa y la sente en la mesa- Ahora pasemos al plato principal- dije mientras liberaba mi verga erguida de mi pantalones, pude ver que Katie babeaba a la vista de mi miembro, mientras abria las piernas- Que buen servicio al cliente- dije mientrs penetraba su coño apretado "Mierda, Travis no la cogio o el es muy pequeño".

\- Ah! nu-nuestra po-politica AH! es com-complacer al cli-cliente cueste lo cues-cueste AH!- decia con la lengua afuera y los ojos hacia atras de la cabeza.

\- Una buena politica- dije mientras embestía su coño- Quizá deba hacerme cliente frecuente- le dije mientras chupaba uno de sus rosados pezones y la hacia gritar.

\- AH! POR-POR FAVOR, AGALO! AH! NU-NUESTRAS PIERNAS SIEMPRE ESTARAN A-ABIERTAS PARA USTED, SEÑOR AHHHH!- grito mientras se corria en mi verga

\- Buen lema- le respondi, acelerando los empujes, sin dejarle recuperarce de su orgasmo- Y cuanto seria la cuota? - pregunte mientras pelliscaba su pezon.

-AAHH! 20 dragmas- dijo y le retorcí el pezón- AAAHHH! 10 dragmas!- gimio y le abofetee la teta derecha- AAAAHHHH! 1 DRAGMA Y UNA MAMADA COMO BONO!- grito mientras lloraba y babeaba de placer.

-Trato- dije mientras aceleraba y sacaba un dragma y lo ponía sobre la mesa- Por el excelente servicio, ten esta propina Grrrr!- gruñí mientras me corría en su jugoso coño.

Katie Pov

-PUTAS DEL HADES!- Grite mientras me corria otra vez, mierda! Adoro la sensación de su espeso semen en mi vientre vulnerable, el sexo sin protección es lo mejor!

Yo estaba recostada en la mesa, con la cabeza colgando de un extremo, mientras Percy seguía llenándome con su crema espesa, duramos asi varios minutos hasta que el se detuvo, salio de mi coño y metio otra cosa en su lugar.

Levante la cabeza y pude ver a mi pepino-consolador, clavado en mi coño a modo de tapón, y vi mi vientre, antes plano, hinchado de potente y caliente esperma, entonces vuelvo a colgar mi cabeza y me llevo una imagen a primer plano de la masiva verga de Percy, aun dura y cubierta de una mescla de nuestros jugos, con sus dos pelota de tamaño de pelotas de tenis, llena con más de su potente crema forma-bebes

\- Y mi extra?- pregunto impaciente, recordé que le debía una mamada, así que habri mi boca y le permiti la entrada a mi calida y húmeda cavidad.

-Ooh eres buena con la lengua, ya veo porque Miranda estaba tan ansiosa de continuar- dijo mientras empujaba su verga de adentro hacia afuera, tratando mi cara como si de un coño se tratase.

Debo decir que me sonroje y sentí una fuerte sensación de vergüenza y satisfacción respecto al trato de ramera barata al que se me estaba sometiendo, y lo mucho que lo ame y lo ame aun mas cuando Percy apretó mis tetas mientras jodia mi boquita.

Entonces senti a alguien destapando mi coño y una boca comiéndomelo, no podia ser Percy, mi vientre enorme no le dejaba manera de inclinarse mientras me jodia, entonces oi un gruñido y senti como mi boca se lleno de el mas delicioso esperma que jamás habia probado.

Me trague todo con mucho esfuerzo, y no mentiré, o podia respirar, justo antes de desmallarme Percy salio de mi boca y se termino de correr en mi cara y tetas.

Y ahí estaba yo, Katie Gardner, semidiosa de Demeter, jodida, cubierta de semen y pagada como una puta barata, sobre la mesa donde se supone debía estar trabajando... la vida es bella!

\- Mnnnn delicioso- dijo Annabeth, que era quien me comia mi coño lleno de semen- Cuánto cobra?- le pregunto a Percy mientras metia sus dedos en mi coño.

-Un dragma y una mamada de bono- decía mientras se vestía.

-Ooooh! Que barata! No lo imagine de ti Katie! - yo me sonroje, pero me senti extrañamente orgullosa... seré ninfómana?- Ten un dragma, tu culo es mio esta noche- dijo mientras dejaba otro dragma sobre la mesa.

-De noche?- pregunte y vi que ya había anochecido- Dioses, Miranda va a matarme!- dije mientras intentaba usar mis piernas, pero estaban dormidas.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo- dijo Percy mientras salia de la tienda, me volví a Annabeth y la vi desuda con un consolador enorme atado a su cintura.

\- Bien, muéstrame ese culito travieso- dijo relamiéndose los labios, yo temblé- Tranquila, putita mia, tengo lubricante!-

Miranda Pov

"Mañana Katie se va a enterar" pensaba disgustada mientras me entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

Hasta que senti como algo grande, caliente y delicioso entro en mi coño y yo me desperté de golpe.

-Que dem- mmmnnn- intente decir pero mi violador misterioso me beso y su lengua entro en mi boca y jugo rico con la mia, mientras el hombre empezaba a joderme como un verdadero hombre.

"Mnnnnn violador o no, solo lo denunciare si se detiene" cuando nos separamos, lo reconocí- Percy? - pregunte al verlo "Mi sueño húmedo se cumplió! Gracias Moiras!" Pensé mientras el me quitaba la camisa y me daba una señal de silencio y señalaba a las camas de mis hermanos dormidos, yo asentí y me prepare para la mejor cogida de mi vida!

A la mañana siguiente, ningún hijo de Demeter entendía porque su cabaña olía a sexo y agua de mar.

* * *

 **Katie Gardner y un poquito de Miranda Gardiner, estamos llegando al final de esta historia, solo un poco mas.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	26. Capitulo 26

26) Cloto/Laquesis/Atropos (las Moiras)

-Percy... estoy embarazada- me dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Yo estaba paralizado, luego me senti euforico! Iba a ser padre! seria dificil, pero haria lo que fuera por mi o mis hijo/os... luego todo se salio de control.

Piper tambien estaba embarazada, Lou, Kaila, Nyssa, Clarisse, Calypso, Miranda y Katie igual.

Hazel me llamo desde Nueva Roma, tambien esperaba a mi hijo, al igual que Reyna y Gwen. Ademas, por alguna rara razon, una docena de mestizas romanas tambien tenian a mis hijos!

Reyna dijo que Gwen fue la culpable, y fue castigada por ello, yo no la vi muy arrepentida... aunque caminaba raro.

Por si fuera poco, todas las Amazonas esperaban a mis hijos (tal cual describio Hylla, muy cariñosamente), y todas las diosas con las que tuve relaciones tambien estaban preñadas!

Artemisa, brillando en pura alegria, dijo que la caza iba a fortalecerse con esto, varias cazadoras estaban muy felices con la idea de ser madres (nunca vi a Cara de Pino tan alegre, me da diabetes recordarlo).

Atenea y Hestia tambien parecían faros con esas sonrisas de dicha, una por su primer hijo nacido-normal, y la otra por su primer hijo.

Hera me comento, sumisamente, que esperaba su primer hijo semidios, y me pregunto si la castigaría por eso... lo hice, pero fue mas para desahogarme.

Afrodita me lo dijo mientras brincaba en mi verga, que daria a luz a mi hijo, volvería a embarazarse y daría a tantos como mis bolas pudieran aguantar... cosa que me aterro-éxito, la verdad.

Anfitrite y Persefone, nuevas en esto de tener semidioses, se volvieron muy paranoicas, temian que cualquier cosa pudiera dañar a sus bebes, desde sus maridos cornudos, hasta los monstruos.

Lupa decía que iba a parir como loba, para que sus hijos lo fueran, y la idea de tener lobeznos por hijos no mejoraba mis nervios.

Ademas, las nuevas sacerdotisas de Hecate, y ella misma, esperaban a mis hijos (y tener hijos con dos prostitutas y una taxista no hablaba bien de mi).

Ademas, Grover me mataria cuando descubriera que Enebro pariera un niño sin nada de cabra en el.

En resumen; estaba jodidamente jodido.

Yo estaba en mi cabaña, pensando en que hacer al respeto, no podia dejar a mis hijos o a sus madres a su suerte, pero no tenia recursos para mantener a una familia tan grande, y eso sin contar que varios novios y esposos, dioses y semidioses, querrian matarme cuando se enteracen de que jodi a sus novias/esposas... bueno, quiza no papa... o si?

-Que hare?- dije pegando mi cabeza contra mi escritorio.

-Quizá, nosotras podamos ayudarte- dijeron tres voces al unísono, vi detrás de mi y supe que estaba bien jodido, pues las Moiras vinieron por mi- Tranquilo, Perseo, vinimos a auxiliarte, no a perjudicarte... aun mas-

-En serio? pero porque harían eso?-

-Por lo que nos daras a cambio- dijeron las tres ancianas.

-Y eso seria?- pregunte sin saber que querrían las tejedoras del destino de mi parte.

-Hijos- respondieron.

-Ah, hijos... esperen que!?-

-Si, queremos que nos embaraces, es mas, el destino asi lo requiere- Dijeron las tres diosas, mientras sus formas cambiaban- Todo se resolverá, toda la realidad cambiara a tu favor, tu, tus conquistas y tus vástagos viviran bien y fuera de todo peligro-

Cuando dijeron eso ultimo, las hermanas se habían convertido en tres chicas idénticas de mi edad, pero tenian la piel de un color ceniza, sus ojos rojos al igual que sus cabellos y tenian las orejas puntiagudas.

-Solo...- decia Cloto, que tenía el pelo corto, estilo Cleopatra.

-Tienes... -decia Atropos, que tenia una larga cola de caballo y un flequillo sobre un ojo.

-Que... - decia Laquesis, que tenia su largo cabello suelto, hasta su cadera.

\- Jodernos!- terminaron al unisono y tronaron sus dedos haciendo desaparecer nuestras ropas.

Yo no pude evitar admirar los tres cuerpos perfectos e identicos ante mi, todas tenian grandes tetas copa DD y culos enormes, con amplias caderas, piernas largas y rostros largos y ragos delicados elficos, es mas sus exoticos colores solo las hacian mas sexis, para mi, y mi miembro se irguio señalandolas a ellas, en desafio.

\- Quién va primero?- jadeó Cloto, mientras no dejaba de ver mi verga.

Atropos salto sobre mi, haciendo cayéramos en la cama, ella se sentó sobre mi y empalo su coño, que estaba muy humedo.

-OH SI! SE SIENTE DIVINO!" Grito Atropos, mientras comenzó a montarme, con movimientos lentos, quería disfrutar su turno antes de que sus hermanas tuvieran el suyo.

Mientras ella me montaba, Cloto y Laquesis decidieron divertirse; las dos diosas se sentaron con las piernas extendidas, una frente a la otra, y empezaron a meterse sus dedos en el coño de la otra, mientras veían a Atropos subir y bajar en mi miembro.

-Nuestra hermana puede encajar toda la longitud de Percy dentro de ella" comentó Laquesis.

-Sí, ella puede, ah!- jadeó Cloto.

Atropos realmente brincaba arriba y abajo de mi verga, yo mientras, tome sus enormes pechos, haciéndola gemir.

-OH PERSEO! ME ENCANTA TU VERGA EN MI COÑO MIENTRAS JUEGAS CON MIS TETAS!- gimio Atropos mientras bajaa la cabeza y nos besábamos.

Los dos continuamos mientras Atropos llegaba a su orgasmo mientras yo seguía penetrándola, habíamos cambiado de posición, ahora yo estaba arriba, tome sus piernas sobre mis hombros mientras empujaba muy adentro de ella, haciendola gritar aun más.

Mientras tanto, las otras dos diosas del destino se mantenían ocupadas con su mutua masturbación.

-Mnnn ella realmente es una puta ah!- gimio Cloto.

-Puede ah! pero eso donde nos dejaria? Mnnn-respondio Laquesis, a lo que su hermana le dio la razon.

-OH CAOS! PERSEO!- Gritó Atropos mientras volvía a correrse, y yo finalmente me corri directamente en su vientre, llenandola como un globo y probablemente impregnándola. Sali de ella, mientras ella tapaba su coño con su mano, evitando que mi semen saliera.

-Bien hecho Perseo, pero aun estas lejos de terminar-dijo Cloto.

-Um, bien, a quién de- pregunte, antes de que Laquesis imitara a Atropos y me arrollara, poniendose sobre mi.

-Mjunn, yo queria seguir!- se quejo Cloto, haciendo pucheros.

Su hermana la ignoro, y se acostó en la cama extendiendo sus piernas para mostrarme su jugoso coño. Yo, aun duro, inserte mi verga profundamente dentro de Laquesis y procedí a cogerla, como los dioses mandan.

Ella gimió mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura .

\- OH! PERSEO! COGEME, COGEME DURO! AHHHH!- gimio-grito la diosa.

Cloto, se acerco a su hermana casi inconsciente, y se sento en su rostro mientras procedió a lamer el coño abusado de Atropos.

-Mnnnnnn hermana, tu coño lleno con el esperma de Perseo sabe muy rico mnnnnnn- dijo antes de seguir engullendo el semen de Perseo, entonces coloco una mano en la pansa, llena de semen, de su hermana y sintio algo creciendo adentro- Mnnnn ya estas Ah!- ella gimio cuando Atropos empezó a comer su coño.

-Mnnn si, hermana, y yo tambien quiero probarte cuando Perseo te haya impregnado mnnnn- dijo antes de seguir comiendo a Cloto.

Mientras, yo tuve una idea y sali de Laquesis, que gimio ante la pérdida, la movi de costado y me coloque detrás de ella, levante su pierna, tomándola de su muslo interno, y empuje mi verga dentro de su coño, de nuevo.

Laquesis gimió ante esta nueva posición, comencé a entrar y salir, agarre sus tetas, y le pellizque sus pezones.

-OH PERSEO! SIENTO COMO GOLPEAS MI UTERO! AH! LO AMO, AMO TU VERGA!- gritaba la diosa fuera de si.

-Mierda, eso es caliente- dijo Atropos, ante la visión erótica.

-Lo es, hermana mnnn- dijo Cloto mientras seguia haciéndole el 69 a su hermana

-Mnnnnn muy pronto seguirás tu -le dijo Atropos a su hermana, esta le lamio el clitoris en respuesta afirmativa.

De vuelta con nosotros, los dos aun estábamos follando de lado, Laquesis volteo la cabeza y me besó, y yo tenía agarrando sus magnificoas globos gemelos mientras entraba y salía de ella lo mas fuerte y rapido que podia.

-OH! MIERDA PERSEO!- Gritó Laquesis mientras se corria. Yo segui bombeando hasta que gruñi y comence a llenarla con litros y litros de mi semen- Mnnnnnnn tan calido- dijo mientras ponia una mano en su enorme vientre, y sintio algo pasar ahi.

-Ahora es mi turno!- dijo Cloto, mientras se ponia en cuatro patas y movia su culo, tentadoramente- Mi coño te desea Perseo, no lo hagas esperar mas-

Me puse de rodillas y empuje mi miembro duro en el coño húmedo de Cloto y empece a bombear.

\- OH SI! JODEME PERSEO! JODE MI PUTO COÑO CON TU MASIVA VERGA! - Gemia Cloto como loca.

Atropos gateo hasta su aun desorientada hermana, y empezo a probar la semilla de Percy en el dulce coño de Laquesis.

-Mnnnn delicioso- decia mientras seguia probandolo, entonces sinti como "eso" en su vientre, crecia- Mnnn pronto, muy pronto mnnnn-

De vuelta con nosotros, yo apretaba las caderas de Cloto, mientras empujaba de adentro hacia afuera, sentia mis bolas golpeando el clítoris de Cloto.

-Tu coño se siente tan bien, tan apretado- gemi, y Cloto sonrió mientras apretaba los músculos de su coño y me hacía gemir. No sabía cuanto mas podía aguantar.

-Mierda- gruñi y use mis manos para apretar el clítoris de Cloto entre mis dedos.

-OH! PERCY!- Ella gimió-gritó mientras ella se corria. Yo gruñi cuando no aguante mas y eyacule un monton de esperma en su apretado coño.

Lo habia conseguido, había jodido a las Moiras mismas.

\- Mnnnnn Perseo, quieres sentir a tu hijo?- Cloto pregunto mientras ponia mi mano en su abultado vientre, y lo pude sentir, senti a mi hijo moviéndose en su vientre que seguia creciendo.

Entonces voltee y vi como a Atropos y Laquesis les pasaba lo mismo. De repente, Atropos solto un fuerte gemido y la vi dar a luz.

-Mi bebe- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba a la pequeña criatura, uso sus poderes para limpiarla y quitarle el cordón umbilical, para luego darle pecho- Oh! Ella esta hambrienta- decia mientras acariciaba a la beba, cuya piel era dorada y cuando abrió los ojos, pude ver que eran verdes como los mios- Mi pequeña Farone- dijo Atropos con dulzura

Laquesis fue la siguiente, llamo a su niña Nayru, y luego Cloto, quien bautizo a su hija como Din.

"Soy... papa" pensaba atontado viendo a mis niñas laptando a sus madres, entonces, vi como comenzaron a crecer, como en cuestion de minutos ya eran chicas de mi edad, les crecio cabello, tan dorado como su piel, y sus orejas eran puntiagudas.

Nayru y Din dejaron de beber la leche materna y tronaron sus dedos, vistiéndose con tunicas camo las de sus madres, pero Farone seguia bebiendo la leche de Atropos, a quien no parecía importarle y le acariciaba el cabello a su hija.

-Farone...- llamo Nayru a su prima, pero esta ni caso- Ahhh, perdon, papi, es que Farone es muy glotona... eso lo heredo de ti- dijo mi hija, mientras su prima por fin se levanto y vistio.

-Lo siento, pero tengo mucha hambre- decía con esos ojitos de foca, que eran mios.

-Da igual- decia Din, mientras acomodaba su cabello como el de su madre- hay que explicarle a papa-

-Qu-que-

-En resumen, papi, somos las nuevas Moiras, ahora nosotras determinamos el destino de todos los seres, inmortales y mortales, y en cuanto al problema de nuestras hermanas y tias, no te angusties, lo vamos a resolver- explico Nayru, entonces ella y sus primas empezaron a brillar y todo se volvio... distinto.

Sabes que es una paradoja en el tiempo? Pues imagínate que varios de los hilos del destino se unieran y múltiples finales ocurrieran al mismo tiempo, a la vez que cosas que pasaron, ya no ocurrieron y viceversa.

Digamos que, tras la guerra con los gigantes, varios dioses desaparecieron, y al parecer, los huecos fueron llenados por mi y... todas las madres de mis hijos.

Por lo que, todos ahora, o desde hace rato, somos dioses y todos mis hijos tambien lo serian... te preguntas de que soy dios?

Dios del tiempo, los rios, las corrientes, el esgrima, la guerra naval y el gobierno legítimo... ah y soy el emperador de los dioses.

Parece que cuando llegue al poder funde el "Imperio Olimpico", que tiene el mismo consejo democratico, pero ahora bajo mi autoridad... se me subira el ego a este paso.

En cuanto a mi emperatriz, Annabeth, obviamente, la cual era mi esposa principal, mis esposas secundarias eran Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Artemisa, Hestia y Atenea. Tambien estaban mis concubinas, que para resumir son todas las demas.

Aunque Anfitrite y Persefone siguen siendo esposas de mi padre y tio, logre hacer la paz con ellos al decirles que podian usar a Hera como su esclava (en este mundo, ella ni esta en el consejo), pero que se la regresaran a Annabeth cuando la quisiera usar

Se imaginaran las noches locas en el palacio, el tiempo no es problema para el dios del tiempo, una noche, seis dias, que importa, la vida es buena.

Fin

* * *

 **Si, este es el final, pensaba hacerlo mas largo, pero voy a iniciar la universidad otra vez y quería iniciar con mi nuevo proyecto, un fic lemon de Harry Potter, y bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me despido.**

 **Ciao.**


	27. Extra

Extra) Rachel (felices?)

Rachel Pov

\- Oh, dios del tiempo, el que fue hombre, protector de heroes, te rogamos!- recite como lo hacia en cada una de las fiestas.

Que se celebra? Las Pertenas, donde ý al dios Perseo, patrón de nuestra ciudad... eso te causo ý dudas.

Verán, cuando termino la segunda Gigantomaquia, y la apoteosis de Percy y las demás, ambos campamentos se unieron, e hicimos un éxodo a unas pequeñas islas al norte de la costa este, y fundamos un nuevo hogar para los semidioses, Empire City.

Nuestras maneras greco-romanas se mezclaron, y muchos puestos como el de Oraculo y Augur ahora son lo mismo, y yo tenia que dar sermones a la vez que daba profecías, en el Templo del Unico, de hecho, ahora estaba sola en el templo, había cerrado las puertas y ahora rogaba a una estatua tamaño humano de Percy, y no la de catorce metros de hueso de ballena tallado.

\- Por favor, escucha a tu sierva, oh Perseo, por favor, atiende... Percy... te necesito- decia mientras deshacía mi tunica de trabajo y la dejaba a un lado, y mostré mi cuerpo desnudo a la estatua.

Tenia un cuerpo delgado, un culo pequeño, y unas tetas copa CC, con una lluvia de pecas por todo mi palido cuerpo, me recosté en la estatua, gimiendo por la sensación del marmol frio en mis pezones.

\- Percy, nunca deje de amarte- dije besando la mejilla de la estatua- Ya no puedo seguir con esta carga, quiero una familia e hijos... tus hijos- dije mientras me deslizaba hacia abajo y besaba sus pectorales de marmol.

\- Se lo que implicaría, se que solo seria una mortal embarazada con un hijo semidiós - dije acariciando sus abdominales esculpidos- Pero, si son tus hijos, yo seria muy dichosa, aun si dejo de ser el Oraculo y me convirtiera en madre soltera adolecente, yo te daria mi virginidad una y otra vez sin dudarlo- Dije mientras serraba los ojos e iba a besar su, muy grande, verga de mármol, pero lo que mis labios tocaron, no era marmol.

Al abrir mis ojos, vi que había besado a una impresionante verga de 30 cm, erguida y señalándome, con un hilo de presemen conectando la punta con mis labios, subi mi vista y ahí estaba su dueño, Percy.

\- Cumpliré tus deseos, mi traviesa Oraculo- decia mientras ponia una mano en mi cabeza y la forzaba hacia adelante- Tu, seras la primera en llevar a mi hijos semidioses-

Yo estaba tan feliz que podria cantar, pero la imponente verga de mi señor estaba en necesidad de mi boca, asi que, la lami desde la base hasta la punta, di besitos por su imponente longitud, acaricie sus pesadas pelotas, llenas de su divino semen.

Yo tome su verga y empecé a chupar toda su longitud, balanceaba mi cabeza hacia adelante y atrás, mientras gemia asiendo vibrar su verga.

\- Oh! lo haces muy bien, mi sierva- Decia mientras acariciaba mi cabello- Eres una mamadora natural, sigue asi y te daré un premio- dijo asiéndome mas humedecer aún mas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes e sentir como Percy llenaba mi garganta con galones de esperma semi divina, dioses! la ambrosia debía saber a esto!

Segui chupando hasta que Percy dejo de venirse, y entonces limpie su verga, con mi lengua, hasta que estaba completamente limpia, dándole un tierno besito en la punta, entonces Percy trono sus dedos y una cama apareció detrás de mi.

Luego me levanto se trasladó a la cama mientras me cargaba y me depositaba en ella, entonces me besó, suavemente al principio. Yo jadee mientras volvia a sentir sus labios, anhelando más y seguí los labios de Percy mientras se alejaba. Percy sonrió y devolvió sus labios a los mios. El beso se calentó más cuando su lengua entró en mi boca.

Percy entonces me empujó suavemente en la cama y beso y lamio toda la piel desnuda que descubrió.

-Oh dioses! - Yo gemi al sentir su boca en mis pezones y mi cuello, Percy sonrió y siguio chupando mis tetas mientras insertaba sus dedos en mi coño. Yo gemi al sentir sus dedos en mi coño virgen, y empuje mis caderas rogándole que siguiera.

-Ansiosa, verdad? -preguntó Percy sonriendo.

-Por favor, ah! lo e deseado desde hace tanto ah!- le suplique mientras gemia del placer.

-Como ordenes- dijo Percy antes de besarme.

Volvi a besar a Percy "dioses, sabía bien" pase mis manos sobre su pecho bien definido.

-Lista?- pregunto Percy al separase.

Asentí con la cabeza, y vi cómo Percy alineaba su verga con mi coño y empujaba a mi virginidad.

-Estas tan apretada- Percy gimio mientras seguía empujando.

Yo jadee cuando lo senti atravesar mi virginidad, dolio un poco, pero al sentir que Percy estaba completamente dentro de mi, el placer fue tanto, que tuve mi primer orgasmo, no auto infligido.

-Por favor Percy, quiero sentirte- Rachel gemi al sentir como Percy no se movía, debió de dejarme tiempo para acostumbrarme a su bestia, que dulce!

Percy asintió y comenzó a entrar y salir de mi coño, lentamente al principio, yo nunca supe que el sexo era tan bueno y una pequeña parte de mi no quería dejar ir a Percy. Sabía que era irracional, ya que sabía que Percy era un dios y tenia un gigantesco harem, pero en este momento la parte puta de mi cerebro era la dominante.

-OH PERCY! COGEME, COGEME, COGEME! QUIERO, NO! NECESITO TU SEMEN EN MI COÑO AH! - Yo le suplique.

Percy mantuvo su ritmo constante y bajo la cabeza y comenzó a lamer y chupar mis tetas sudorosas. Esto me hizo gemir como una ramera, sintiendo nuevas sensaciones.

-OH! MIERDA!- Grite mientras me corria otra vez.

Percy apretó los dientes mientras sentía que mi coño lo apretaba con fuerza, "Casi lo hice venir" pensaba mientras yo tenía una expresión tonta de "me acababan de joder".

Percy sonrió cuando empezó a penetrarme de nuevo, pero esta vez realmente iba con todo, y me jodio con tanta fuerza que sabia que no podria caminar despues.

Mis ojos se ensancharon mientras sentía este nuevo ritmo y por los malditos dioses, lo ame aún más que el primero. Percy me golpeaba tan deliciosamente bien. Yo envolví mis piernas en su cintura asegurándome de que mis talones estaban presionando en el culo de Percy forzándolo más profundo dentro de mi.

Percy entonces gruño y pude sentir su espeso esperma llenar mi vientre y todo lo que podía retener.

-OH! JODER SI! LLENA MI PUTO COÑO! IMPREGNAME! -grite al volver a correrme y sentir como nuestros jugos se mezclaban dentro de mi, haciendo crecer mi vientre con su esperma, fue tanto el placer que no pude mas y me desmaye.

Cuando desperté, vi que ya no estaba en el Templo del Único, sino en una gigantesca habitación, en una cama en la que cabía una docena de personas, yo aun tenia mi vientre hinchado, alguien me había puesto un vibrador para que no se escape nada.

"Mejor, así me aseguro de concebir un hijo" pensaba mientras acariciaba mi pancita con anhelo, fue un gemido en que me hiso girar.

Percy estaba jodiendo a Demeter, de lado, mientras se besaban, dioses eran tan calientes! Pero el espectáculo no duro, porque Percy se corrio en el coño de la diosa de la agricultura y vi como hinchaba su vientre con galones de su semen divino. Demeter, quien tenia los ojos nublados de placer, le dirigió una sonrisa a Percy.

\- Y bien, Le parece mi modo de ver?- pregunto la diosa.

\- Tienes razon, desde ahora pasas de concubina a esposa, mi dulce de maíz- le decia Percy alegrando mucho a Demeter, ellos compartieron un beso, mientras unas voces llamaron mi atención.

\- Parece que tengo una hermana mas, mi señora- decia la diosa Atenea.

\- Nada de señora, eres mi madre, y si, tienes razón- contestaba Annabeth con naturalidad.

Lo que no era natural era que ambas estaban desnudas, y Annabeth estaba perforando el culo de Hera, la diosa esclava, con una correa-consolador, mientras esta le comia el coño a lady Atenea.

\- Mnnnn a veces pienso en imitar a Afrodita y castigarte como ella castiga a Drew, mi pequeña mascota- decia Annabeth mientras acariciaba el culo de Hera- Pero seria, impráctico ahora, ya que estas esperando un niño de Poseidon... o Hades?- termino, haciéndome notar el vientre ligeramente hinchado de la diosa.

\- Oh! creo que le gustaría, mnnn esta lamiendo mas profundo- declaro Atenea, a quien también note una pancita. Entonces un par de destellos aparecieron con Percy y Demeter.

-Sentimos el retraso! - decian Piper y Hazel, desnudas y muy hambrientas de "carne"- Quedo algo para nosotras señor?-

\- Siempre tengo para mis bellas esposas- decia Percy, a lo que las chicas, eufóricas, se abalancearon sobre su marido, Hazel fue directo a su verga, iniciando una mamada profesional. Y Piper besaba a Percy antes de meter su cabeza entre sus melones.

-Oh! antes que lo olvide- decía separándose de las chicas, poniéndose a mi lado- Les presento a la primera mortal en tener a mis hijos!-

Despues de eso, todo el harem de mi dios, me trato muy bien, todas se alegraban cada vez que iban a tener un nuevo sobrino, Annabeth, que esperaba a su sexto hijo, incluso me dejo usar a Hera un par de veces.

Dentro de unos meses, nació mi pequeña luz, mi lindo Jack "Jacky" Andrew Dare, y toda Empire City lo trato como el regalo divino que era.

Ah! Y que paso con el Oraculo? Percy pensó que no era necesario que un humano albergara el espíritu de Delphy, así que lo encerró en una esmeralda la cual coloco en un cetro de oro, adornado con serpientes, creando el Bastón de Delphy, el cual esta guardado bajo llave en el Templo del Unico, y solo se usa para cuando se necesitan profecías en una búsqueda.

* * *

 **Yyyyy como muchos se quedaron con las ganas, aquí el verdadero final.**


End file.
